Lifeblood
by Santeira
Summary: Alternate Reality: To both Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi, home is a vague memory. But a certain Hyuuga heiress is about to make them remember. KakashiHinataItachi and gradual KakaHina-rating upgraded to M for violence.
1. Prologue: Solidarity

**Note:** _Rookie 9 are in their 16 years of age._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto characters

Genre: Drama/Angst/Adventure/Romance

**Summary: To both Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi, home is a vague memory. But a certain Hyuuga heiress is about to make them remember. _KakashiHinataItachi _**_and **Gradual KakaHina**_

**Prologue:** Solidarity

Hyuuga Hinata let out another long breath, as she sat on the grass. Wiping the trace of sand that was blemishing her lips, she brushed the strands of hair that fell to cover her eyes. The grass was ruffling, as Konoha's late noon breeze drifted.

"Come on Hinata! You can do it!" A tattoo-faced young man shouted from an edge, followed by an affirming bark from a gigantic white dog. There was a slight trace of worry in his face, as she unwaveringly tried to stand on both feet. Her white eyes were resolving, as she began to spread her fists and fortify her posterior. Then her left foot moved backward, securely pressuring the ground. Seeing this, her sturdily standing contender; arched an eyebrow in his usual gesticulation.

"That's it, Hinata! Strike Shino!"

"_Jyuuken!_"

Hinata sprinted to face her contestant, and began to strike the fair-skinned young man, who was waiting in patience. Her offensive movements were assertive but aggressive, while the tall boy's manners were large and slow, implying that he was used to giving things time to happen. Soft thuds were emitted as fists clashed and bodies eluded-years of teamwork were proving their worth—they both were meticulously versed in each other's style, they both knew their own strengths and weaknesses.

But Hinata was not about to yield. She stayed relentlessly in her determined assaults, which to her disappointment, he dodged quite efficiently.

"_Detach all ties, Hinata. Defeat or be defeated. You're not serious enough,"_ the young man muttered an unexpected comment, hardly distracted by her assaults.

With this; her brows furrowed in alarm.

_I will prove you wrong, Shino-kun._

She immediately increased her speed, and concentrated on reading his shaded eyes, for nothing was imperceptible to the visualization of the Byakugan. Her fists continuously flew to strike his chest, but he sharply blocked them with his own strikes. She realized then, that she had got to think of some attack other than Taijutsu, if she wanted to defeat him. She persistently launched a series of hand strike, while her sight wandered around the training grounds to find another tool for attack.

_Underneath the underneath._

She saw a shallow void not very far from the spot of brilliance they were fighting on. She could discern that her endless attacks had caused him to move backward without him realizing, nearing the void, which was filled with considerable amount of water.

She waited.

When their distance from the void became appropriate, she shifted her meditation to the water in the void, while keeping enough attention to her Taijutsu. Shino was clearly absorbed in their fisticuff, and had mistaken where her true intentions had lied. The water from the void began to sprinkle out, rose into the air to form some kind of infinitesimal beads of water, accumulated to form needles, and without further delay, the water Senbon shot themselves toward Shino.

"That's it, Hinata!" She heard the boy with the dog encourage again, jumping in glee.

Impulsive stabs of the water Senbon at the Tenketsu points around Shino's body were causing him to become paralyzed. His face was manifesting wordless surprise, as the acknowledgment of his loss rushed to his head. He stood stiffly, waiting for an absolution.

And she granted him just that. She lowered her body, and her fingers spread to perform her Ninjutsu seal.

"_Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou_."

But out of the blue, Shino's figure exploded into fading flocks of mist, before she could even start her Sixty-Four Strikes.

"Kage Bunshin?" It was Hinata's turn to become surprised. She looked around their training grounds, and saw that she was alone. At this sudden dawning, even the vague sound of rippling grass could be heard—a sardonic song in the wind. Hinata almost laughed—she had been conned, and she did not even realize it.

Something was terribly wrong.

She could not feel Shino's presence. Using Byakugan, her view journeyed through the forest, and after it had extended for about 100 feet, Shino was still nowhere to be seen.

It was then; Hinata abruptly realized, that day, both Shino and Kiba were never in the training grounds.

* * *

Somewhere in the humid area in between huge trees, accompanied by the chirp of forest crickets and the occasional barks of a large dog, a man outfitted in a black robe was kneeling in defeat. His expression darkened solemnly, as he endeavored to get to his feet. His shirt was dampened by blood, his long black hair flattened at a side—tainted by mud. Expression now panicky, he wiped his face and spat the foul-tasting crimson liquid out of his mouth.

"You don't have much time," Aburame Shino voiced calmly, "tell us who sent you, and why you've been sneaking around Hinata for the past week."

'Like hell I will!" The man yelled, and tried to hurl himself into Shino, but beforehand, the Aburame heir punched the point in between the man's nose and upper lip, producing a loud pounding sound. The man let out a roar of anguish, securing his mouth with both palms; as a combination of blood and saliva dripped onto the ground. Blotches of scarlet liquid were staining the white shirt underneath the black one.

"Or do you want my dog to get it from you? You know, I've been feeding him raw meat lately, and he loves it," Kiba, who was standing not far, said in a relishing calm voice.

The hapless man lowered his palms; his nose was bleeding profusely, as he blinked his purpled eyes several times, focusing on Akamaru. Shino saw it, the look of understanding in the stranger's face, the dawn of _who_ _they were, _was sinking into him.

_And it was not right_.

"If I tell you, boss will kill me," he said, there was a cowardly tone in his voice, as he shakily eyed Akamaru.

"Boss? So, you mean you came from an organization?" Kiba enquired naughtily, concurrently patting Akamaru's head. The dog woofed inaudibly, and slipped its tongue out, its long fur swayed by the wind like a pendulum.

The man snapped. It seemed he had leaked information important enough, because after that, his body shook more violently from fright. But it was not for long. After a long agonizing minute, he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he seemed to calm, and afterward took out from his pocket, an exploding tag.

Before Shino and Kiba could stop him, the anonymous man stuffed the tag into his own mouth, and an explosion occurred. Both Shino and Kiba retreated, as they saw the man's jaw fall onto the ground: chipped red meat splattered on sand, fragments of skull planted on the surface of tree trunks like debris of bullets. His body then fell silently onto the ground, his eyes wide and almost protruded out of their sockets.

"Damn! Now we'll never know who sent him!" Kiba complained, while Akamaru barked, licking its paw as though nothing had happened.

"You feed Akamaru raw meat?"

"Naw. I was trying to intimidate the man. I didn't know he was about to commit _Hara-kiri_ for it."

"You and I, we both know he didn't do it because of Akamaru."

"Yeah, he must have come from a pretty sly organization, he was scared shitless when he had let slip the information. Should we inform the Godaime about this?"

"I don't think so. Let's not worry Hinata."

"You're right. The man is gone, when they send another one to spy on Hinata, we'll abolish him together. But how do we hide the body?"

"I've figured that out."

Shino leveled his fist to his chest and a massive horde of Kikai flew out of his sleeve, forming the shape of their master.

"Make sure no trace of his flesh exists within the boundary of Konoha," Shino ordered.

The black shape of Shino obediently nodded, and quickly walked to the mangled body. The shape then fell on the body, uniting with it. The man's flesh significantly reduced, as the Kikai, bit by bit, transferred his remains to a faraway place.

Both Shino and Kiba did not wait to enjoy the sight. Kiba quickly hopped on Akamaru, and they both fled from the bloody scene, while Shino disappeared and emerged fifty foot from the site. Then another fifty foot—and another—before arriving at the training ground. Shino saw that Kiba was already talking to Hinata, scratching his head, seemingly for no ostensible reason. Hinata was complaining about how they both liked to leave her by herself, to have fun without her knowledge. Shino wished she could join the fun, but he did not want her to have nightmares. He leveled his fist in the air—a large butterfly with dichromatic wings emerged out of nowhere, and tenderly settled itself on his forefinger.

When Shino neared Hinata, he saw she was about to complain to him. But her facial expression drastically changed, as she spotted the butterfly he had brought on his index finger.

"We went to catch this," Shino informed, and slowly sat beside Hinata. She marveled at the sight of the butterfly, and had completely forgotten about her previous protests.

Kiba could not help but smile. And even though his team leader tried to hide it, Kiba knew that behind his high collar, the Aburame heir was also smiling.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi had watched them for quite a while.

At first, he had spotted the man in the black robe, hiding in the shadows near the Hyuuga residence, as he was on his way to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch, almost a week before. And Kakashi had equally inferred, that the sly man was spying on the family. Sensing fishy business, he had followed the intruder to this open field several times, and it became clear, that the man was actually spying on the Hyuuga heiress. However, the man, in clarity; was not adequately skilled. He did not realize Kakashi had been following him for days now.

Kakashi had had thoughts to squeeze information out of the man, but it seemed that Kurenai's boys were more _advanced_ than what Kakashi had expected.

And Hyuuga Hinata.

He had not seen her for quite some time. She had grown into a fine young lady, with bluish hair falling to the level of her chest, her eyes still bearing the same amount of oblivion. Kakashi had once seen her almost killed by her own cousin, during the third preliminary stage of Chuunin exam three years ago. In fact, he had also joined Kurenai and Gai to stop Neji from killing her. He had known Hinata had a certain issue with her father from Kurenai, but he did not pay much attention to her.

But today, as he had seen her defeat Shino's Kage Bunshin, he had immediately realized, that the weak girl everybody had once known; was no more.

And Kakashi had also realized, her teammates had guarded her with their lives, while successfully keeping to themselves the knowledge on the stalker.

He watched them train again, until the first red hue of twilight emerged across the western sky.

And he followed, as he saw them walk her home. They both waited until she gently closed the door on them. Afterward, they walked two different directions, each to the safeties of their own home.

Something from Kakashi's past was fighting its way to the surface; the breeze and the silence were rendering him nostalgic. Resting on a tree stem, he flanked Icha Icha's latest volume in his arm, thinking about his childhood. He remembered his parents, Yondaime, Obito and Rin. He remembered the feel of Kunai in his grasp when he first held it. He remembered his father's laughter, and his mother's smile.

It was not long, before Kakashi had realized, that he had forgotten how it felt—to have a home.

* * *

**_To be continued….._**


	2. Chapter One: Versus

**AN: Thanks to Crimson Siyrean for pointing this out. The conversation between Hinata, Shino and Kiba is deliberately written as Hinata and Shino addressing each other in the third point of view as to replicate their conversations in the Anime. This is to imply closeness and childlike-ness (as in Japanese children's way of addressing close friends), and not a mistake on my part.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 1_- _**_Versus_

Kakashi unclosed one eye and saw the light stream through the half-open window panes. From the snug corner of his bed he could see through the gap: the leaves of trees were rustling and the small creatures were out and seizing their day.

This was the Konohagakure he had always known: the familiar buzzing and chirping and the smell of homemade ramen from the kitchens of neighboring houses brought to his nostrils by the morning wind. They made him feel at ease. This wasn't one of those days during missions where he had to wake up in a foreign land with his chest feeling heavy-as the hours ahead were carefully planned and strategized and there was too little time even for himself.

He felt _oddly_ grateful.

Something inside him was not functioning normally and he realized it. Ever since Naruto came back he saw how strong his former student had become—not really far from outshining himself- now that he thought about it.

Kakashi had always been good in missions—did all too well in ANBU and had earned a formidable reputation in the region. He was unaware of anything not normal because there was always something to keep his mind occupied—a mission to accomplish; a target to be assassinated or on a more general scale, a goal to achieve.

But with all his students being trained by the Legendary Sannin and his prowess reaching its limits there was nothing much to look up to anymore; except the occasional dangerous S-rank missions and his Icha-Icha book collection.

_And his budding interest in observing Team Eight._

Kakashi drew a dry smile, his unmasked face heavily illuminated by the sunlight. He drew himself deeper into his blanket, too snug to get off, but too perky to laze around either. He slowly raised his body, set his blanket aside and sat on his bed, seeing himself in the large mirror opposite his bed. Shirtless, there was a visible scar imprinted across his left eye. He could use the infirmary, or in the least, Sakura's healing power to permanently erase the scar—but he'd rather not.

A sore to the eyes it was, it remained something that reminded him constantly of Obito, and it should remain so, perhaps for the rest of his life.

Even with this notion that it was probably preordained that he would not live a long life—as most Shinobi did not—at least he knew that at one point of his life he was loved by his parents, Sensei and _teammates_. And while they were gone perpetually and he still lived, he wouldn't let anyone close to him die in his presence.

_At least not anymore._

His chain of thoughts was interrupted when he heard repetitive knocks on his door. Immediately donning his mask, Kakashi wrapped himself in his robe and advanced on the door. As he opened it slightly, he saw that it was a messenger Shinobi.

"Kakashi-san, I have a message for you from Godaime Hokage."

"What is it?"

"Well, Godaime wants you to attend her office immediately for a new assignment."

"Another mission, eh? Okay, I'll be right there."

* * *

"Did Hinata really want to kill me using those water senbon yesterday?" Shino asked almost tonelessly, frowning a bit more than usual it seemed. The three of them were sitting in line on a piece of log in their usual training grass, enjoying their lunch. Soft cotton flowers were lingering in the air around them, carried by the playful wind. Kiba observed them, however struggled to avoid them from entering his Bento box.

"And you thought Hinata wasn't capable of killing you, eh, Shino?" Kiba said teasingly, as he ate another piece of Onigiri, seemingly thrilled with the idea of Shino getting killed by Hinata.

"Of course Hinata was capable of killing me. But why would Hinata want to kill me? We're supposed to be comrades." Shino said sulkily, which reminded Kiba of the way Shino sulked when Naruto didn't recognize him as the vivacious blond boy reappeared in Konoha after three years of absence.

Hinata smiled.

"We are more than just comrades, Shino-kun."

"But it hurts to know that Hinata wanted to kill me," Shino said again, slowly munching his Bento.

"I wasn't trying to kill you Shino-kun. The water _senbon_ were just targeted at your Tenketsu points like in acupuncture-where really tiny needles are used to paralyze people for a short time. It was the only way I could defeat you, well, the only way I could think of…," Hinata said hesitatingly. She then continued,

"The Jyuuken I used wasn't the high impact one-only small pressure was used because if it was used full-force, it could have injured Shino-kun seriously. But yesterday it wasn't Shino-kun-it was a shadow clone. I wonder why Shino-kun didn't use the bug clone as usual..."

Shino looked over and saw Kiba throw him a meaningful smile.

"I sent all of my bugs to scout around the woods yesterday." Shino answered in nonchalance.

"Why, was Shino-kun looking for anyone in the woods?" Hinata asked ignorantly.

"…the butterfly. I sent the bugs to scout for a butterfly. I thought Hinata deserved a rare butterfly as gift for all the progress you have made so far."

"But Kiba-kun also wasn't there."

"I..uh...went to answer the call of nature in the woods," Kiba answered falteringly.

"But it was more than half an hour."

"It was a big call. What can I say eh?"

Hinata burst into laughter. "Kiba-kun is so gross. I want to go wash my hands. Shino-kun and Kiba-Kun wait for me and we shall continue training when I come back, right?"

"Sure."

They both watched as the Hyuuga girl strode to the river.

Hinata had gotten taller over the years-and grown long hair, but still they didn't make Naruto notice her.

_'Naruto is stupid,'_ Kiba thought. _'Three years training with Jiraiya-sama and you'd think he'd gotten any wiser.'_

"Well, for someone who talks a lot you're a terrible liar, Kiba," Shino voiced unexpectedly, breaking the silence.

"You were too, bug-freak."

"I wouldn't have done it if it weren't because of Hinata. Killing a guy because of her was much easier than having to lie to her like what I have done just now."

" Are you kidding me? Lying to Hinata about me crapping in the woods-tell me if anything beats that. Hinata will never look at me romantically because of it, ever. "

* * *

"So I'm taking over from Kurenai to watch over Team Eight until she delivers her baby."

"That's correct," Tsunade said from behind her desk.

"Have they been told?"

"That's why I called you. You are to meet Team Eight and tell them about this new formation. Aren't you going to ask why you were chosen instead of Yamato?"

"Well, if it's not a bother, why me instead of Yamato?"

"It's a personal request from Hinata's father."

"Hiashi-sama wants me to watch over his daughter? That's strange."

"Hiashi-sama demands that Hinata be guarded and trained by the best Shinobi in Konoha for the time being because he is worried about some affairs that have stirred in the Lightning country. Do you remember Hinata was once kidnapped by the lightning Shinobi because they wanted to steal the secrets of the Byakugan bloodline?"

"Yes, I do. It cost the life of Neji's father to reclaim her from the Lightning Shinobi."

"That's right. Seems there has been news flying around that Hinata is once again being eyed by the Lightning country. "

Kakashi paused, visualization of the man who was killed by Shino and Kiba fluttered in his mind.

_'Could it be that the man was from Lightning country?'_ Kakashi mused._ 'Organization. He came from an organization, it seemed. And if he were from Akatsuki, he would have worn the signature Akatsuki robe. Akatsuki had always been proud of their uniforms, they would commit heinous crimes under the bright sun wearing one-completely devoid of fear of being recognized nor seen.'_

"Byakugan, being one of the oldest, primary bloodline abilities has been one of the emblems of Konoha's might for a long time. We can't let the Lightning country steal its secret. That's why I want you to head Team Eight until we are sure they are no longer interested in Hinata, or at least until Kurenai regains her strength ," Tsunade continued resolutely.

"I don't think Hinata can't take care of herself." Kakashi replied. "She's much stronger now compared to three years ago—but it's your decision. I have one request though."

"What is it?"

"Send me out to an A-rank mission with them. I need to assess their capabilities and orchestrate a plan to fortify them."

_And I need to find out which organization that man was from. _

"Done deal," Tsunade answered.

Pieces of the puzzle were still scattered. The web of the maze was intricate. Kakashi found that he had always been the one to ultimately put them together and disentangle it.

* * *

Occasionally, he would return to Konohagakure for reasons he had been hiding for long. Nothing was there for Uchiha Itachi, the whole abandoned Uchiha compound in the village had been left empty and ghostly.

Even Sasuke had left Konoha for training with Orochimaru of his own accord.

But still, Itachi came to visit Konoha in discretion. If just to remind him of his duty, if just to desperately retain what little was left of his sanity, to keep his disguise of appearance and mannerism as a member of the Akatsuki.

Itachi was tired, he wanted for it to end- but there was no turning back.

He sat by the rock beside the river, watching the water flow endlessly, letting the sight calm his senses. Closing his eyes, images of the past came flooding into his mind.

_Itachi had just finished an ANBU mission. Too tired to go home, he decided to spend his time beside the river. If he went home, more obligations would have been laid on his shoulders by his father. Sometimes, the old man was forgetting Itachi was only a teenager._

_On the opposite side of the river was where he first saw her. She washed her face; the sunlight glittered like diamonds in the water that dripped from her chin._

_She saw him and greeted him._

_It grew into something more profound in the months after. At some nights he would spend hours to lay his head on her lap and she would hold him close to her heart. _

_At one time, she became his lover._

_And he loved her. But his love for his village was greater._

"_You're crazy! Stay away from me!"_

_The voice screamed in echoes. Itachi strengthened his grip of the katana in his hand._

"_How could you do this to me, to your own clan?" She had yelled frantically, as he followed her to the river._

_He had discarded his emotions; he did not want to tell her any reasons. There was no honor in what he was doing, and he knew it. So he advanced on the girl, whose face was brimming with tears. Her face - as her eyes futilely activated her own Sharingan-he realized it seemed more beautiful there and then. _

_He quickly activated the Mangekyou, planting visions in her head. Within a minute, he put his katana to slit her throat, and she fell into the pool of her own blood._

The sound of dried leaves being trodden broke Itachi's chain of memories. Right at the spot where he first saw his dead lover, a svelte figure slowly materialized.

Itachi whispered his lover's name.

* * *

Hinata dipped her hands in the river and began to wash the remnants of rice off her fingers, and then she splashed the water in her face. It was crystal clear; she spent seconds to look at the reflection of herself on its surface-the person staring back at her that she had tried to accept all her life.

"I have been a burden for so long," she whispered secretly. "Kurenai-sensei, Shino-Kun, and Kiba-Kun. Without them I'd have hurt myself a long time ago."

"And what would you be doing to repay them?" A clean, calm voice interjected.

Hinata immediately looked behind and saw a brooding figure above her. Clad in the Jounin's vest, it took moments for her to register the spiky white hair and masked visage backed by the sky of blinding white. For a second, Hinata had mistaken him for God.

"Kakashi-sensei? That was pretty swift. I… didn't hear any movements…"

"That's what we have to work out. You have to be more aware of your surroundings, Hinata," he answered with assurance.

Hinata was still looking up at him, kneeling. She perceived how his uncovered eye was looking at her, it was of fathomless black .

"Um… _We_?" She said, puzzled.

"Yes. Let's go to your teammates. I have something to tell the three of you."

* * *

"So, are we clear of the new instruction?" Kakashi uttered animatedly, his perceptible eye seemed to be smiling in tandem with his invisible lips.

Kiba seemed to be the one who was most happy with the new arrangement.

"I have no objection; in fact, I'm looking forward to train with you, Kakashi-sensei," he had said exuberantly, while Akamaru on the other hand looked sleepy-sitting beside the log, hardly lifting its eyelids.

"I am in no position to object any orders from the Godaime," Shino had answered precisely, still seated on the log, his expression destitute of emotion. Kakashi thought that Shino would be a difficult Taijutsu opponent, because lack of expression made one's movements unpredictable—and it would be tough to decide what type of short range attack to be used against him.

"Good." Kakashi's gaze then switched to Hinata, who was standing beside Shino. "And what about you… Hinata?"

Hinata looked blurry, before her lips drew a nervous smile. "Anything you say, Kakashi sensei." Kakashi noticed the tinge of pale red emitted by her cheeks as she uttered her words.

"So everything's okay. I've observed the three of you, and I have no doubts about your physical capability. The Godaime will be arranging the four of us to an A-rank mission tomorrow, so I will let you off early to pack your stuff for our mission. However, I need to first assess you, and the test is to evaluate your defense against genjutsu-type attack. The three of you must detach yourself from my genjutsu. Has any one of you been attacked by a genjutsu before?"

"Me, none that I can recall," Kiba replied.

"Me neither," Shino added.

"Uhm…I've never encountered a Genjutsu attack before," Hinata said shyly.

"Exactly as I'd thought," Kakashi commented. "Then three of you, go hide yourself in the woods, scattered… because I don't want any of you to help each other this time. Meaning, use your own effort to whether dodge, or if you have come into contact with my genjutsu—try to break free from it. Are we clear?"

"Yes," the three members of Team Eight answered in unison.

"Then, move… right about… now," the Jounin directed. The three of them disappeared, but Kakashi sensed their chakras and knew exactly where they were heading.

As he performed his _Shunshin No Jutsu_, his heart skipped one beat and his eyes widened as he perceived there was another figure with massive amount of Chakra in the woods—and the Chakra didn't belong to any of his new students.

An instant's epiphany made Kakashi realize-that the four of them were now in a grave danger.

* * *

Kakashi reappeared at a corner in the woods, about twenty feet from the intruder. His gaze wandered, and interlocked with an Akatsuki robe quivering in the distance. Kakashi new instantly, it was an old junior of his—back in the days when he was still serving for ANBU. He avoided his eyes from contacting Itachi's own eyes.

"It's been a while, Kakashi-San," a voice greeted in the air, as a silhouette of a man moved faintly behind a large tree. "Seemingly, we still have some unfinished business to be settled."

Kakashi stared at the still body of the famous, or rather, the infamous S-rank criminal—the great Uchiha Itachi and tried to be calm. He could not call for back up now; Itachi would start attacking his new students if he left.

"What do you want, Itachi?"

"Straight to the heart of the matter, I could use some entertainment."

"What do you mean?" A drop of sweat broke from Kakashi's forehead.

"If things hadn't gone the way they had…" Itachi said dully, "I would have become an instructor too."

It was as if all of the sudden time had gone still, as Kakashi focused to listen to the words carried by the wind, filtering any other sounds in the place.

"So let me test your students with you."

"Leave them alone, you're fighting me."

"This is a fight, Kakashi-san. Just the prospect is different. Instead of losing yourself, you get to lose somebody else if I win."

"Itachi—"

Kakashi's words were cut short as Itachi disappeared.

Desperate, Kakashi teleported himself in the middle of the woods, to a large space. He then performed a series of hand seal.

_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu_."

As he patted his palm on the ground, a diagram emerged, and a trove of dogs appeared in front of him, and the leader, Pakkun greeted its master.

"I need you guys to help me. Go find my new students from Team Eight and bring them to a safe place in the village as fast as you can."

"Affirmative. But before that…" Pakkun intervened, its nose sniffing the air."Whose massive chakra is it in the woods?"

"It's Uchiha Itachi's."

Pakkun was silenced.

"Okay. Be careful, Kakashi."

All dogs then sprinted sparsely into the woods—searching for members of Team Eight. Kakashi then performed another hand seal, his left hand raised as his index and middle fingers touched his mouth while his right hand was raised up in the air.

_"Ninpou: Kirigakure No Jutsu_."

The woods now were laden with heavy fog. It was completely useless against Itachi, but Kakashi had hoped the mist would limit the movements of Team Eight members, so Pakkun and the horde of dogs he had summoned could sense them better using sense of smell and get them out into the village before Itachi could get to them.

And then, Kakashi disappeared into the forest. His main concern remained on Hinata.

* * *

Kiba was perching himself on a branch of a tree when substantial mist began to dawdle in the air-almost blinding his vision. It had also been virtually ten minutes since Kakashi had given them his instruction. He had traveled as far as the middle of the woods: where the bushes were bulky and thicker; where only the sound of crickets twittering and frogs croaking could be heard. Even the temperature was giving the impression that it had dropped an apparent one degree or two.

Kiba disliked cramped, cold space-especially foggy areas. At a moment like that, he felt grateful he had Akamaru sitting beside him.

"Wonder how bug-freak and Hinata are doing, coz' unlike me, they don't have you to accompany them," Kiba ranted, as he patted Akamaru's head with a smirk, "Kakashi-sensei must be treating this test seriously, eh, Akamaru? He's making it as tricky as he could."

Akamaru woofed almost soundlessly, its tongue swaying rapidly while Kiba continued his rants.

"How was it again to theoretically deflect a genjutsu? Um, upon coming across a genjutsu user, if you're alone, flee. And if you still come into contact with a genjutsu user, cancel it before it takes on full effect by disrupting the flow of Chakra in your body. Am I correct?"

Once again, Akamaru woofed in verification while Kiba began to rest his back against the tree trunk and added, "sounds much easier said than done, but no worries because' all we have to do is avoid from confronting Kakashi-Sensei. And even if I still get affected by his genjutsu, unlike Shino and Hinata, I am not alone. You'll be here to tap on my shoulder to consciousness. Aren't we great, Akamaru?"

Akamaru woofed again, but this time it was more informingly than affirming. Kiba began to sniff in the fog.

"You smell _them_ too, eh buddy?" Kiba spoke in a hushed tone. "There are many other dogs in this area, neh? And they smell familiar. This can't be in any way-a genjutsu. Even I can tell real smell from illu-"

"Ah, you're here," a voice addressed from behind the thick veil of mist. Pakkun emerged, and Akamaru woofed with enthusiasm.

"Pakkun?" Kiba was baffled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you here, but this is an important instruction from Kakashi. You are moving into a secure place in the village immediately—there's a dangerous Akatsuki member here in the woods."

"Really? Who is he?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Really? This isn't genjutsu?"

"Do I smell like genjutsu?"

Kiba sniffed at Pakkun.

"No. Uh… what about Shino and Hinata?"

"My friends are searching for them. The Aburame boy would be easier to spot—since I saw his bugs flying around while I was searching. But we are having some problem with the Hyuuga girl."

"Look; I'm not a bit worried about bug-freak because I know he's gonna be good and all. About Hinata, if you guys can't find her, I'll go and find her myself."

"Kakashi is searching for her too. Better one with Sharingan eye to stumble upon Uchiha Itachi than you, don't you think? We have no time to lose, best move now."

"Okay, but if later on you guys can't locate her still, I swear to God I'll get back in here," Kiba muttered the oath, before getting on Akamaru's back. "Let's go, Akamaru."

"Sure. Sure." Pakkun replied with a sigh.

The three of them escaped the misty woods in a split second.

* * *

Hinata activated her Byakugan when the mist started to thicken around her. Her vision, though rotating around the blind spot, was blurry because of the profuse smog.

She applied a little more Chakra to her eyes, and her sight sharpened to the point that she was able to see even the microscopic particles of dried leaves below her. If she could avoid encounter with Kakashi-sensei, if she fled fast enough and kept her distance, she reckoned she would be able to survive the test without having to come into contact with or deflect the copy-nin's genjutsu.

Letting her sight travel, Hinata became a little excited when she saw Kakashi hide behind a tree-about 30 feet from the spot she was standing on. A small smile jerked on her lips; as she teleported herself feasibly farthest away.

She had separated herself about 100 feet from him—but as her vision toured in her precautionary attempt-she decided to deactivate her Byakugan to save some Chakra. She then took a hasty look at the space surrounding her for a few seconds.

It was then, that her gaze intertwined with a pair of eyes in the shadows. At the moment their gaze met, she saw the eyes turn a dazzling red; with three small dots circling the irises.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" She uttered in fright.

* * *

Kiba was pacing the main entrance into their training grass restlessly when Shino appeared out of thin air in front of him.

"Finally! Did you see Hinata in there?" He hastily asked Shino, who was fixing the position of his goggles.

"My bugs told me an Akatsuki member is roaming around the woods and Kakashi-sensei has summoned his dogs to find and get us out. That was why I immediately left the woods," Shino paused, "unfortunately, I didn't see Hinata."

There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, which Kiba disliked.

"Man, we oughta get back in there. Pakkun took me here but he's gone to the village to retrieve some back up. At this rate, I'm really worried about Hinata." Kiba replied, unsettled. Even Akamaru seemed fidgety –as it was dear to Hinata too.

"I'm also worried, but we can't go in there," Shino decided sternly.

"Dude, it's Hinata in there! Don't you care about her?" The dog boy complained almost frantically.

"I care about her with my life. But we can't make any decisions lacking in common sense now. By all means –I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is trying his best to discover Hinata. He had also summoned his dogs to seek her, " the hooded boy replied calmly, still not changing his mind. Kiba was silenced, but the expression on his face told Shino he had not entirely dropped his intention to reenter the forest to hunt for Hinata. In fact, he looked like he was going to storm the forest any seconds.

"Look, I also left some of my bugs to reconnoiter the woods, if they find her they'll get to me straight away. Once we identify her whereabouts we'll get back in there," the bug-boy finally acquiesced.

"You don't mind to ditch your common sense then?" Kiba shot.

"I already caused a guy to blow himself to bits because of Hinata. Do you think I am not willing to risk myself once more? But right now, we ought to trust Hinata too."

"What do you mean?"

"She's gonna be sad if she knew what we did. It's like we doubted her ability to watch out for herself. What do you think she trained all this time for?"

The dog boy was running out of words, and finally calmed. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

Shino placed his palms inside his pockets, "me too. But right now, let's just believe in her. We have no other choice."

* * *

Hinata started to see the trees surrounding her melt—like freshly drawn paintings washed with current of water. Even the ground she was standing on; had started to feel shaky. Her heart began to beat rapidly, as she tried to focus on the Chakra flow of her body.

_A pair of Sharingan eyes_… She endeavored to think, as she sank deeper into a puddle of phantasmagoria. Voices were whispering in her ears, they were the voices of the Devil.

_You don't fit to be a ninja. You're too gentle._

Voices.

_You're a shame to the Hyuuga. How are you supposed to lead the clan if you're so weak?_

"Go away," she pleaded, her hands raised to cover her ears.

She saw a body appear from the ground, sprouting like a seed that had been planted in the sand. It was a head of a person—with long ebony hair and a pair of angry white eyes.

_No matter how hard you try, you will never change. This is your destiny. To be weak!_

"Neji…nii-san?"

_You're a liability to your teammates. Would you rather see them die trying to protect you? You don't fit to become a Hyuuga matriarch. Why didn't you stop trying already?_

"Otou-san!" Hinata snapped, as her father stood with both hands clamped on his abdomen, cold and rigid like a giant block of ice.

"No..." Hinata's voice weakened. "I've worked hard. I've changed," she said, more to convince herself than anybody else.

_We would rather have Sakura than you. She's strong, unlike you. Her teammates never had to watch over her._

"No, Shino-kun… Kiba-kun…" Hinata's tears began to tumble as she saw both her teammates standing before her. She closed her eyes. The voices must stop.

She had to stop this genjutsu.

Kakashi-sensei didn't have a pair of Sharingan eyes. He only had one. With a scar.

_"What would you be doing to repay them?"_ His voice was playing in her head.

Hinata opened her eyes. The sky was blinding white.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

_"You have to be more aware of your surroundings, Hinata."_

"Disrupt the flow of Chakra…" She murmured.

There was a new strength creeping inside Hinata, and she had no idea where it originated from.

"I must deflect this genjutsu…"

She worked to filter all the voices that spoke to her. Focusing on the flow of Chakra in her body, she remembered that the Hyuuga had always been known for their unrivaled ability to control the Chakra.

She meditated, and then, gathered the Chakra toward her eyes.

_Byakugan!_

Her sight seemed to whet, everything seemed to be clear in front of her, as she halted the flow of Chakra in her body. She imagined there were some tiny strings that were binding her eyes to the pair of Sharingan eyes before her. She then began to connect to the Sharingan eyes and found that for a second, she had had control of her attacker's chakra.

With the skill that enabled her to create _Senbons_ from water puddle, she had ceased the course of Chakra in her attacker's eyes.

Her action had caused her attacker to stir. As he tried to assemble Chakra into his eyes, some openings began to form in the Tenketsu points inside them. But it was a disadvantage for him –because Hinata's chakra inexorably flowed straight into them, sending it directly into the attacker's brain. She entered his storage of memory.

And visions.

They were the outburst of images that sent Hinata kneeling on the ground.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi saw her in his memory. She was standing near, when he first had a conversation with Uchiha Madara, about the whole plot of extinguishing the Uchiha clan.

He saw her looking with fear as he slaughtered each and everyone that carried the Uchiha blood in their vessels. _That blood-stricken night_. She saw him slit his lover's throat at the river.

The Hyuuga girl saw Sasuke cry on the floor, begging for his mercy.

She saw him possess Sasuke with the _Tsukiyomi_.

And she saw him shed a tear as he left Sasuke on the floor, near the beaten body of his own parents.

_She saw everything._

She didn't leave him with any options now. He had carried the memory with him the whole time, it had weighed him down with guilt-that even he himself-was only able to bear.

She had plunged too deep into his sea of introspection; she had discovered his deepest, darkest secret.

_And she must die because of it_.

* * *

When Kakashi rushed and stood to cover Hinata, Itachi had already unsheathed his Katana.

"Leave immediately, Itachi. My back up will arrive here any minutes."

Completely unfazed by the information, Itachi stayed impassive, and moved a step forward.

"I'm sorry," he replied slowly, "but the girl must go."

"I can't let you take her away."

"I have no other choice, Kakashi-san."

"Then you'll have to send me away first," Kakashi uttered, raising his gloved hand to uncover his Sharingan eye as he moved a step forward.

The forest was dark and mystifying; the wind kept wafting, as the cover of Itachi's bamboo hat undulated. Behind Kakashi, Hinata was shielding her head with both hands, as though trying to avert something from entering her brain, while she cried mildly. Kakashi could see she was in immense pain.

"Then you too, have left me with no choice."

"Not so fast, Itachi," another voice interceded, as a man clad in Jounin vest entered the scene. He was Yamato, the new captain of Team Seven. He immediately stood beside Kakashi, his eyes not escaping the intruder—who remained unperturbed.

"Tenzou…" Kakashi greeted.

"I've come to help, Kakashi-senpai."

"Thanks."

"We wouldn't let you mess around with Hinata either," Kiba said without prior notice, riding a big white dog as he came into the picture. He was followed by Shino, who didn't say a word, instead, his bugs initiated to swarm the area—a clear warning of his presence.

"Kakashi-senpai, I will take over from here with Kiba and Shino. Please bring Hinata to the hospital immediately," Yamato instructed whisperingly.

"You sure you can handle him?"

"I will try my best. Team Gai is also on their way here, they will arrive any minutes. Hinata looks like she's hurt badly. Trust me; I will take care of Itachi. If Itachi really wants to kill her, then it would be safer if you are the one to bring her to the hospital."

"Okay then. I'll leave him to you. Good luck, Tenzou."

Kakashi reversed his steps, and gathered Hinata, who was almost unconscious- into his arms, before exiting the scene. As he jumped to leave the forest he could feel her body shake with dread—it was as if she was having a nightmare in the daylight.

Kakashi had a nightmare in the daylight once.

It was him being burned in black flames inside Itachi's _Tsukiyomi_.

* * *

Itachi knew it would be a waste of his Chakra to fight the Konoha Shinobi. He remembered Tenzou as his counterpart in ANBU; he also remembered he was once a captain to ANBU mercenaries from both the Inuzuka and Aburame clans. And his Chakra was stagnant-the aftereffect of the girl's intrusion in his internal Chakra vortex.

It was a grave mistake on his side to have tested the Hyuuga—he had underestimated her severely and now he had to pay for it.

The girl now knew his motive and his plan and might leak them to the world. It would cause years of his effort to waste and his ultimate goal might never be achieved.

But he wouldn't risk himself fighting the Konoha Shinobi now; they were many and skillful enough to defeat him. With that, Itachi decided to leave Konoha, but eventually he would come back to be rid of the girl.

Itachi thought it would be much simpler—as he had slaughtered his own lover once.

* * *

"So much… blood..." Hinata whimpered, lying on the hospital bed.

"We've given her tranquilizer, Kakashi-San, but it doesn't seem to have any effects, therefore we decided to use the stronger drug to calm her," the doctor suggested.

"That's not for me to approve. I'll go inform her father so he would make the decision."

Kakashi was about to leave when the doctor intervened,

"Hiashi-sama won't come. You're wasting your breath if you try to talk to him."

Kakashi halted. "How'd you know?"

"We've been attending to Hinata for years. She would hurt herself during training with her teammates and be admitted to the hospital. We tried calling her family to come visit, but Hiashi-sama said the hospital may decide freely on whatever we should do to help Hinata. He never came to visit her, nonetheless."

Kakashi paused and observed the girl who was still listless in the bed.

"What kind of things that you had to put through all this time, Hinata?" Kakashi asked mentally. The question remained unanswered as twilight emerged, casting its orange rays on Hinata's face through the large glass window.

Tiny drops of sweat formed on her forehead, some of her hair seemed plastered to her half-wet neck.

Kakashi could only imagine the kind of visions she had received, and then he decided to stay with her for the night.

* * *

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter Two: Prized

**Chapter **_2 - Prized_

She had always felt powerless, but she had never felt so ignorant in her life.

Her tears uncontrollably fell, and she wondered, if there could possibly be—another fate that was as monstrous and as empty as one that had fallen upon Itachi's shoulders.

Ever since her childhood, right to this age of adolescence, she had always asked anything near her, to the walls inside the Hyuuga compound, to the influx of water in the stream,_ to_ _everything_—knowing she would never be answered—why was she borne inside a body too weak and a mind too fickle to ever live up to her father's demands?

_Why couldn't she be like Neji nii-san, and Sasuke? _Why couldn't she be the one to fit people's expectations with ease?

She did not know any better.

Something that she had always thought would be a blessing to her was a mere curse upon Uchiha Itachi. Magnificent strength, congenital agility and talent that she had always wished for had always been his curse.

There in the Uchiha compound, the night was bleak, but the expression of incalculable agony was striking in the moonlit faces of the mutilated Uchiha. Bodies were beheaded and skewered—and crimson stream was sloshing at her feet-cold and concentrated and rancid. She felt lightheaded, but she did not really know if it was the sight of the bloodbath, or simply the consciousness of _everything_ that was causing nausea. The village's ulterior background and underhanded history-it was all too much for Hinata, that she _almost_ couldn't withstand it.

She wondered how Itachi could have survived, and she wondered what Sasuke's reaction would be, once the _truth_ was bared before him. She wanted so gravely to sleep.

_But what if she never wakes up? Should she wake up?_

And if she ever should, would Itachi be waiting beside her, ready to rip her head off for trespassing on the gates to his memory?

As she sat on the ground, resting her face against her folded knees and wrapping her arms around her legs, her fingers trembled and body rocked rhythmically; amidst the arena of death and despair. The night in _this past_ was eerie black.

_And rotten red._

* * *

Kakashi was standing at the edge of Hinata's bed, observing her. From where he stood, no noise from outside the walls could be heard, silence spreading all over the room like a plague, before Yamato, Shino and Kiba arrived to the hospital room early that night.

"How is Hinata, Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba enquired as Kakashi had expected, immediately positioning himself to stand opposite the bed, his face demonstrating a look of sheer apprehension.

The white-haired man sighed. "She's calmed, but hasn't woken and is heavily drugged. What happened to Itachi? Did you guys defeat him?"

Some seconds passed before Yamato answered, "He left."

Kakashi did not know if he should comment further, he was only relieved that Yamato with both Shino and Kiba did not have to face Itachi, for he knew what the latter was capable of. But there was something strange in Itachi's manners and words when he confronted him in the woods that day.

_I have no other choice, Kakashi-san,_ Itachi's voice kept playing in his mind like audio on repeat.

A new puzzle formed, and pieces were still missing. _What could possibly have left him with no choice other than killing Hinata?_

"Kakashi-senpai…" Yamato's address severed his string of thoughts. "Do you think she's been attacked with the _Tsukiyomi_?"

"I don't know for sure. She might have been. Otherwise she would have woken up."

"Damnit," Kiba cursed, gritting his teeth, manifesting anger he barely managed to suppress. "Look, her eyes are wide open, but she's not awake."

Kakashi saw them, a pair of eyes glowing like orbs in the shadows, but guttering with the passing second. And her hair was fanning across the pillow, almost like a doll's in its stiffness.

"When one is being infected with genjutsu, even if it's a high level one, such as the _Tsukiyomi_, one can't regain consciousness because one has no control over his or her own chakra, if I am not mistaken," Shino uttered out of the blue.

Kakashi was impressed at the boy's keen observation, and replied,

"Yes, unless the flow of Chakra in the infected body is disrupted, or in my case, when I was attacked using the Tsukiyomi, Itachi programmed my mind to hallucinate within three days. So after three days, I regained consciousness."

"Like in hypnosis," Yamato interjected.

"Yes, I guess."

"What if we disrupt the chakra in her body?" Shino suggested.

"How are we able to do that?" Kiba questioned in response.

"The Hyuuga. If we could call Neji here, he could try disrupting her chakra with his chakra control ability," the young man responded. Kakashi's mental question on why Shino had been given more opportunities by Tsunade to become Team Eight leader in missions compared to his teammates had been answered.

"Unfortunately, Neji isn't here. He's gone on an A-rank mission with the rest of Team Gai just now," Yamato explained, causing Kiba to exhale in disappointment.

"And as we all know, Hinata's dad won't come, and he won't let Hanabi come to help either," the Inuzuka heir added.

"Kakashi-senpai. What about the Sharingan?"

Kakashi didn't respond, instead paying attention to Yamato's explication.

"You could hack Deidara's arm to another dimension using the Mangekyou Sharingan, meaning-you do have the ability to control space. So if you could control space, you would have the same ability as the Hyuuga—you can try halting the flow of Chakra in Hinata's mind."

The room became silent at the new premise offered by the wide-eyed Yamato.

"I guess I can. It should be natural for one with Byakugan to do that, but with the Sharingan, it would require vast amounts of Chakra and some training too—it's equal to using the same amount of Chakra to project the _Tsukiyomi_, though not as considerable as the amount to blow limbs to another dimension."

Kakashi averted his gaze back to the unconscious heiress, "but I guess we don't have any options now, do we? Okay then. I'll give it a try."

"Go ahead, Kakashi-senpai."

"I need at least five minutes to charge my Sharingan."

"I want to go tell Kurenai-sensei about Hinata," Kiba informed. "I'm counting on you, Kakashi-sensei. Let's go Akamaru."

The face-tattooed young man left the room, followed by his loyal companion. Kakashi bared his Sharingan eye, and Chakra began to amass inside it.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

"Out for a walk in the woods, eh?"

Uchiha Itachi looked lackadaisically at the man with spiral orange mask-who was sitting on a chair at the dining table. The former did not say a word; instead he proceeded to sit on the chair in their temporary resting place-a cavernous area at the edge of a mountain. It was a surreptitious place encircled by huge trees-not even a lone insect found its way there.

The former ANBU captain then drew out his Katana from its sheath and began to clean it lethargically with a piece of white cloth, ignoring the old man with deliberation. The light reflected from the gleaming blade in his hands moved playfully in his pallid face as he skillfully, albeit lightly swung the blade back and forth.

"Don't tell me you went to Konoha again," he guessed in amusement, as though the whole idea was nothing short of blasphemous.

"It's just a three-hour-journey from here. I decided to visit," Itachi replied at last, then he refocused on his weapon.

"A man can never forget his place of origin. _Even if that place is the origin of his own disaster_—he will never yield," Uchiha Madara added, rotating a _Kunai _with his index finger like a mini windmill, "_he is enslaved by his memory_."

Madara's words invoked no reaction from Itachi.

"Not a big talker as usual, eh Itachi?" The older man tempted still.

"You're forgetting one thing," Itachi responded again.

"What is it?"

"_Mouth… is the origin of all disasters._"

The older man seemed thrilled. "Is that a threat?"

A minute passed, in that instant; Itachi was deaf to the world as far as he was concerned.

"This place is beginning to bore me. If it wasn't a direct order from Pain, I wouldn't bother stooping myself to doing something like being on standby," the man with the orange mask complained.

"It can't be helped. The border is where Shinobi cross everyday. We've got to keep an eye on them."

"Boo. At a time like this, I wish we can see everything from here, so there will be no necessity to mobilize. Going out to check up the border annoys me out of my wits. They all didn't know my capability, and decided to give me some pain-in-the-ass task like this. I guess I'm just too old for this kind of job."

_The all-seeing-eyes,_ the notion crossed Itachi's mind.

He spent a minute to stare into space, lost in his own thoughts. "Do you...happen to know anything about the Hyuuga?"

"T_he white-eyed people_? Oh, yes. Their bloodline ability was said to have been where the Sharingan originated from."

"You don't know for sure?"

"Even I… don't know everything," Madara answered and paused, before continuing, "pre-Konoha; all clans were scattered all over the Fire Country. They moved to Konoha following the Uchiha and the Senju clans when a solid foundation of the village was established. After all-they were Ninja families who would fight for many reasons. The war, honor, you know… all that."

Itachi sheathed his Katana, and put it back to his side.

"But the fact remains, Konoha was founded by both the Uchiha and the Senju clans. Why do you ask?"

Itachi became conscious that he had little—to no knowledge at all—about the Hyuuga, and he did not even know where or how to begin his investigation.

"Nothing."

* * *

"I can't see her _Tenketsu _points, Tenzou," Kakashi decided, as Chakra gradually built up inside his left eye, "So if I blindly try to disrupt her flow of Chakra, I might end up amputating one of her essential veins, and that would cause Hinata's body a hefty damage. As I said, that kind of ability comes to the Hyuuga naturally, and most probably only to them."

Yamato sighed, and Shino remained silent.

"But there's_ something else_ I can do."

"What is it?" The new captain asked, a small hint of curiousness was audible in the tone of his voice.

At hearing Yamato, Kakashi ambled towards the lying Hyuuga, peeled off both his gloves, and reticently placing them on a table beside the hospital bed. He then proceeded to slip his left palm behind Hinata's head, another palm behind her right shoulder. Both Yamato and Shino observed the masked man's actions carefully, as he lightly lifted the upper part of the girl's body,

Her chin somewhat slanted upward, her hair cascaded against the pillow; both her unclosed eyes were wide, but almost lifeless—looking into nothingness. Kakashi looked downward—straight into the white orbs, right eye closed, as his left eye began to intensely smolder.  
_  
_  
_Mangekyou Sharingan._

* * *

"We have a word from Neji-kun, Hiashi-sama."

Hyuuga Hiashi was guiding his second daughter, Hanabi on the _Jyuuken _fighting arts when his henchmen came to bring the news. The large space in the middle of the Hyuuga mansion had always been the family training location, where he conducted special _Jyuuken_ lessons for both Neji and Hanabi.

The lanterns were burning brightly at a few corners of the courtyard, reasonably lighting the space. Some Sakura trees beside the fence-enclosing the wooden complex-were in full bloom, petals toppling, forming some kind of ivory deposit on the terrain beside the floorboards.

"Go ahead."

"Hinata-sama is admitted to the hospital," one of the messengers notified nervously.

"_Again_? How…surprising," Hiashi said with such boredom in his voice that even the messengers felt a little disheartened.

"Uh…. Neji-kun asked for you to visit Hinata-sama at the hospital."

"Neji should know better, there is no need for such," the long-haired man, who was dressed in a grey robe, answered sternly.

"But you've gotta know who caused her to be admitted to the hospital this time," the messenger continued, not willing to give up.

"Was it the Lightning Shinobi again? As long as they didn't obtain any information about the bloodline secret, I have no reason for serious alarm," the old man retorted. "You two are dismissed."

"But it is important for you to know this. The one who attacked her wasn't a Lightning shinobi."

"Then who was it?

"Uchiha Itachi."

Hiashi turned to look at the messengers. Hanabi halted her gentle fist movements, and turned to look at the men.

The reaction on the face of the Hyuuga patriarch changed from grim to something closer to intrigue. He deliberated, forehead mildly pleating at the unexpected detail.

"The late _Uchiha Fugaku_'s son, huh?" He muttered.

* * *

"_Nice place, isn't it?"_

Hinata opened her eyes and saw that her surroundings had changed to a completely different setting. There was no more blackness encompassing and consuming her; instead she was sitting in the middle of a space that was altogether airy and gigantic as a field of snow that expanded as far as her eyes could see.

She looked up and saw the _white-haired_ _scarecrow_ standing before her, both his palms slipped in his pocket. Mesmerized, she stared at him for a few seconds. She perceived again, how his perceptible eye was smiling at her, as though taking over the role of the lips.

She wondered,_ behind the mask-are the lips smiling just as soothingly?_

"Kakashi-sensei…"She greeted, as she had not seen him for a while, "why are you here?"

"Just checking up, what are you up to?"

"I've been here for so long….I… can't remember …"

"It doesn't matter," the Jounin took out his palm from his pocket and extended his hand towards her. It was not gloved, instead some ivory light was emanating from his palm. She hesitated at first, but she remembered, the last, whole person she saw before getting herself fenced in this realm was _him_.

_How long has it been? _She couldn't remember-the length of Itachi's memories; at least the most significant ones-spanned for months.

"Don't you want to go?"

After a moment's hesitation, she took his hand and he grasped her fingers, her palm was tiny inside his own. He jerked her up, and she stood again. There was no more blood, no more death—

"Don't think too much. Just follow me."

"Where?"

She followed his steps, and he slightly veered his figure to look at her.

"_Home._"

* * *

As consciousness slipped gently into his being, Kakashi saw Hinata's eyes flutter, and the white orbs commence to glow.

"Welcome back, Hinata," he greeted. She seemed too weak to say anything at first, only her lips were curved in a nervous smile, as her cheeks reddened.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, and delicately placed her back onto the bed. He slowly took his gloves, and reattached them to his palms. Hinata inclined her head, looked around, and saw Yamato and Shino standing on one edge of the room.

Hinata smiled—but it was one of those smiles laced with disappointment. "I've been…a burden again, Shino-kun."

Shino did not answer straight away, it was almost impossible to tell what he was feeling at that moment, with the jacket high; covering half his face and the goggles obliterating his eyes.

"You know it, you have never been a burden," he reacted at last.

"Hinata!" Kurenai entered the room in a rush. She took a place opposite Kakashi on the other side of the bed, her hand holding Hinata's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Hinata smiled again. "I'm fine, Kurenai-sensei. I'm sorry to have made you worry again," she answered meekly. Afterward, Kiba and his dog entered the room, standing beside the door.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I want to be by your side at a time like this. The way I always do," Kurenai replied, holding her bulging belly with another hand. Wearing a long sundress, she was well into her sixth month of pregnancy.

_Kakashi knew how it felt to grow up without a father. _

"The way we all do," Kiba spoke, smirking—tiny, hardly perceptible fangs jutting out from the back of his lips made him look feral.

"Thanks, Kiba-kun. Thanks everyone. This, with my three Sensei, with both my teammates, this is my home," she stated again, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

Kurenai smiled, and brushed the forelocks of her hair.

_Home_… the word rang in Kakashi's head.

_How long had he been without it?_

* * *

That morning Hinata had woken up feeling renewed and had seen Kakashi sleep soundlessly, his head tilted to his shoulder-sitting on a chair with both hands flanking his signature green book.

Everybody else had left, but he had stayed in the hospital room to accompany her. She had felt safe the moment vigil deserted her the night before—she had slept without dreams or nightmare haunting her even with the lights turned on for the whole night.

It had been so long since she had had dreamless sleep—that she tried, full of hope, to cling to it—eyes closed tight as her consciousness slowly drifted—but then visions of the massacre flashed in her mind—making her open her eyes, pushing her back to reality.

No matter how hard she tried, now, at these most solitary moments, the visions would return to engulf her. Her mind was at present, equal to a cloth that had been soaked in blood. Now that it had been stained, no matter how hard it would be washed or scoured, the stain wouldn't completely disappear.

Disappointed and saddened, she raised her body and sat on the bed, looking out through the large glass window. Judging by the position of the sun, Hinata estimated that it was almost eight in the morning-some small birds were tweeting as they settled on the damp tree stems. She stared at them emptily, soon after; she inclined her head and saw that Kakashi had also opened his unmasked eye.

"_Ohayo, _Hinata," he greeted her as both their gaze fixed on each other. Hinata wondered about the face behind the mask again, but realizing she was in no position to, she quickly repressed her curiosity.

"_O… Ohayo_, Kakashi-Sensei," she answered in timidity. "You shouldn't have stayed here. I… I'm used to this place."

Kakashi slowly stood, setting aside the small wool blanket that had been provided by the hospital. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to waking up in this place too. Did you sleep tight?"

"Yes, I did. Thanks for being here. I… really appreciate it," she replied, pushing her blanket off, and getting off the bed. She took her sandals that were placed in a corner of the floor and put them on thereafter.

"No problem," he said amicably, "now, are you ready to tell me what you had seen on your _journey_?"

There was an emphasis in the tone of his voice on the last word that reached her ears; it hinted the Sensei's curiosity of Itachi's genjutsu.

The images of the past flickered again, all the time Hinata tried to keep a calm face. But inside, there was a vicious whirlwind—an inner battle of weighing whether she should reveal to the white-haired sensei—the real reason behind Itachi's perceived betrayal, a secret so great that even the Uchiha prodigy had seemingly decided to bury himself with it should the time arrive.

But the question remained_, what right did she have to let it slip?_

"Hinata."

A notable clan perished, lives lost, fraternity disengaged… a lifetime doomed as an unloved criminal… all because of his love for the village.

"Hinata…?"

"I… can't remember what I saw, Sensei."

There was a long pause between their conversations, as the Sensei seemed to be deliberating. Hinata looked down, trying to look normal when she knew how miserably she was failing.

"If you're feeling okay, you can leave this place, go home and rest. I'm going to meet the Godaime to report your condition," the new Team Eight Sensei then answered, readying to exit the room.

"Wait… Sensei. What about our planned mission?" Hinata asked rather weakly. Kakashi halted his steps and precisely answered,

"Canceled."

Hinata was surprised at his words, "Why… it couldn't be cancelled, Sensei?"

"Why couldn't it?" He answered with a question, eye curving into a 'smile' again. "You're not in the healthiest state for us to continue. Missions can wait, Hinata," he continued softly.

"But… I don't want Shino-kun and Kiba-kun to not be able to go on a mission because of me," she said, looking down at the floor, _almost _panicking. _What would Shino-kun and Kiba-kun think about it?_ Even if they were not going to express or show it, Hinata knew it would be their biggest letdown. Team Eight had not been sent off to a serious mission since long before Asuma-Sensei encountered his demise in the hands of two Akatsuki agents.

Kurenai-Sensei, since then, had been resting in her apartment, carrying his unborn child inside her.

"I'm sure they will understand. Right now you have to rest and replenish your energy," Kakashi tried to console her.

"I'm fine now. I can do anything; just… don't cancel the mission. The three of us haven't been on a real mission for six months now, Kakashi-sensei. We've only been put on standby all that time," she explained lengthily. Kakashi listened to her patiently, slipping both palms inside his pockets in his usual gesture.

"Now that we've finally been granted a mission, I don't want to be a reason to hamper my teammates of a real mission experience," Hinata replied wholeheartedly, stepping closer to the Sensei in her attempt to convince him.

Kakashi was silenced.

"You sure you're okay?" He finally uttered, after a long minute of assessment.

"I'm okay. I'm perfect," Hinata had answered with a hopeful tone.

Kakashi sighed.

"You follow me to the Godaime's office and talk to her yourself then. The mission was canceled on her suggestion when she visited you while you were asleep."

Hinata did not expect the Godaime to have visited her, but she smiled absently.

"Thanks, Sensei."

* * *

"Do you have any inkling as to why Itachi attacked you?"

There was an air of authority in her speech, but then, Tsunade had always spoken in that tone. The girl looked blurry at that question, for a moment, tilted her head to look at Kakashi who was looking at her from the corner of his eye. Shizune who was standing beside Tsunade's desk seemed to be sharing Hinata's sentiment too-a look of compassion visible in her face as Hinata tried to explain to the Hokage.

"N-No, Hokage-sama. I….don't know why he attacked me," she answered, eyes wide, her fingers almost fiddling together in her nervousness.

"Hmm… this seems strange, Hinata. If you're such a magnet for criminals, I can't be careless dispatching you to a mission so you'd become some crook's victim, do you understand that? If anything's gonna happen to you… I won't know how to answer to your father," the Godaime then continued sternly, "that's why, it was best for me to cancel the mission; it's for your own good," she concluded with an air of finality.

"But… how can it be any better, Hokage-sama? If you don't trust me, then I will stay this way..." Hinata protested. "I promise this time, I will do better. I don't want to be the one to cause my teammates' chance to experience mission with Kakashi-Sensei... to waste away."

The young girl seemed as though she had given up, looking down at the floor. Kakashi wondered what had caused Itachi to choose Hinata instead of her two Chuunin teammates who were apparently more intimidating than her—if one were to consider their size and ability. But then again, someone like Itachi, who had decided to kill his entire clan in a murder spree, would not have been as predictable as Kakashi would have hoped for him to be.

"Tsunade-sama, maybe we should give Hinata a chance. After all, she's going to a mission with her teammates and Kakashi. I'm sure they're going to look after her well…" Shizune said with fake laughs, trying to dilute the seriousness of the blonde who was sitting on her chair with her brows narrowed.

"Look, not that I mean this with disrespect, Tsunade-sama. But I think Hinata's got a point—last time, it was my fault to have directed them poorly. I should not have dispersed them in the woods in the first place, but I was thinking, since Team Eight hasn't been sent to missions for a long time, it would be better to have them undergo something close to the real thing….before the real thing," Kakashi explained calmly.

"If Team Eight again lost their chance to do a mission, they'll be left behind. It's not fair for the three of them as the other teams seem to have improved greatly," he continued again, hoping his words would make sense to the disbelieved Godaime.

"Besides, at their level, even someone as good as Shikamaru might be facing the same problem against someone like Itachi."

"Hn…" The Godaime began to nod.

"If you'd let Hinata undertake this mission, I will do everything within my capability to ensure her safety," Kakashi finally assured. The blonde seemed to be contemplating, as she did not respond to him after a few seconds.

"Please, Hokage-sama…" Hinata pleaded again.

"Leave by 1 o'clock. I should have briefed all of you this morning, but it's already 10.30 and I have a meeting with the Konoha elders after this. Shizune will brief you on the situation at the Konoha gate by 12.30. Ask her should you have any questions," the Godaime finally approved. Hinata's face seemed to have been lit at the recent upshot. Shizune seemed excited, so was Tonton, the pet pig in her arms.

"Thanks, Hokage-sama. I promise, I….won't disappoint you," she pledged in appreciation, and bowed to the superior.

"And make sure you have all the stuff needed packed before you go. And eat something decent too. Good luck to all of you."

* * *

Itachi soldiered on in the forest; teleporting himself from one spot to another in his journey to return to Konoha. He looked up at the sky-some crows were gliding in the air, cawing, deluding him into believing that they were accompanying him on this journey back.

There was something developing inside him, and he could not tell for sure if it was _excitement_—but he had not felt _alive_ for a long time. Surely, toying 'against' Kakashi was fantastic—as the favored copy-nin was a fierce challenger. In a strange way, Kakashi had _inspired_ him in ways unknown, possibly would never be known to the latter in the past years.

And Itachi would like to think his previous victories over the white-haired _Jounin_; had been the real reason behind the awakening of Kakashi's own Mangekyou Sharingan.

And yet, where Kakashi, and numerous of other skilled men had failed, the Hyuuga maiden had triumphed. His notorious _Mangekyou Sharingan_ had been rendered useless against her—the meek girl with her vacant pair of _Byakugan _eyes. And he could not wait to see her again, but his firm motive had no regard with _how much she had resembled his late lover_—_or how the gentle radiance of her eyes had comforted him _in the brief instant he had seen her. The girl harbored a great potential—but it was such a pity that he had to kill her.

_Itachi wished he had not been robbed of other options._

* * *

When Hinata entered the Hyuuga compound after her meeting with the Godaime, she saw her father standing on the platform, watching the mini-waterfall beside it. She noticed how the corner of his eye was scrutinizing her as she strode to one of the hallways leading to her bedroom, but he did not greet her.

Internally debating on whether or not she should approach her father, Hinata finally halted her steps upon entering the threshold.

Hyuuga Hiashi was her father. She wanted to tell him that she had not seen him for months—but seeing his cold gestures— somewhat a signification of his impending snide remarks, Hinata conclusively decided to keep it to herself.

Nonetheless, she had been raised in the bosom of the Hyuuga tradition—and she had been taught well of the meaning of family, and by virtue of entrenched courteousness—she decided that should at least tell him that she was going away for a mission.

She continued her prolonged steps, feeling her fingers tremulous as the distance slowly dissipated between them. After what seemed to be a laborious walk, she stood near him, looking down at the ground instead of looking at him in the eyes.

"_Otou-san_…" She addressed awkwardly. "I'm sorry I….couldn't return yesterday. I spent the night at the hospital."

Hiashi remained stiff, watching the small waterfall sluicing down the stones that had been specially brought from the river by his henchmen; _clearly watching the water gush, was more interesting than listening to her,_ she had thought.

As a child Hinata used to sit on the platform by the mini-waterfall, dipping her feet in the liquid, feeling the water travel against her skin. Water passages were like Chakra, they flowed freely, but from her practice she had learned that _they could be disrupted_. They could be shaped, controlled and they could be deadly.

Just like chakra.

"And… um...I'm going to a mission. I will leave by noon."

"I need to ask you questions before you go. Why did S-rank criminal like Uchiha Itachi attack you?"

"I…I don't know, Otou-san. I was training with Kakashi-sensei, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun before he attacked me with Genjutsu…"

"Never mind what he attacked you with or why he was there; but clearly, it was a sign of _weakness_, wasn't it? Had you been strong, you wouldn't have been an easy target, am I correct?"

Hinata realized; what her father had said was probably true, but she did not answer. Answering would only fuel more questions from the Hyuuga patriarch, and she was too tired of explaining to deaf ears.

"I don't know what good your training with those boys has done for you so far. Not only that you were hospitalized because of the attack, you've also given a none-too-pleasant impression to Hatake Kakashi, who is the most skilled Shinobi serving for Konoha to date, about the future Hyuuga clan matriarch," he continued, each word mixed with a tone of harshness that cut through her heart.

"Now that I've lost face to him, you tell me how I can face him next time, that my firstborn daughter is an evident weakling."

It was hard enough for Hinata to bear that title—she was first born but she did not really exist. But Hinata set aside the bitterness, and replied, "I…promise I will never embarrass you again, Otou-san."

"You say that all the time. It is time to prove it," he replied coldly. "Go pack your stuff for your mission. And don't be a hindrance to your team."

"_Hai…otou-san…" _

She proceeded to walk towards her bedroom, entered it and closed the door quietly. Her bed had not been slept in; she took out her backpack from an old wooden closet by her bed and placed it on the mattress. She only brought the essential stuff—a dozen of Kunai, a soap bar, toothbrush, toothpaste, a medical kit and a few pairs of clothes. She then put them neatly in the pack, zipping it to close.

Peeling her clothes off, she entered the somewhat spacious cubicle attached to her bedroom, and turned on the tap. The slightly steamy water tumbled, cleansing her body, mildly numbing her—but she was determined that she would not cry.

Suppressing the sadness, she was also aware of the other feeling of _trepidation_, slowly gnawing in the pit of her stomach, embracing her in its gloom—in the growing realization that she would—before long; meet Itachi again.

* * *

" Oui…."

Kakashi waved his hand merrily as he was last to arrive when Shino, Kiba and Hinata were already waiting at the gate with an apparently unsatisfied Shizune, who was standing with her arms across her chest, mouth tight and teeth gritted. Koutetsu was also there, leaning himself against the gate, grinning lively, understanding full well that Kakashi had been at the cemetery. Asuma must have told Koutetsu about his routine trip there each time he was going to begin a mission.

Now, Kakashi had been there not just to pray for Obito, but to visit Asuma too.

Shino who seemed to have unrivaled patience appeared peaceful, while Kiba was smirking as he sat cozily on Akamaru's back. Hinata however, looked absent. In fact, she had looked more absent than any of the other time he had perceived her. She was standing at one corner, preoccupied with looking at something he could not decipher.

It was not something Kakashi had not noticed, however he decided to let her be.

"So, now that Kakashi-san is _finally_ here, are we ready for the briefing?" Shizune said sarcastically, and Kakashi smiled indifferently, "Yes, I think we are."

"Okay then, Konoha File 254, Team Kakashi – one _Jounin_, three _Chuunin_. We have a request from the Earth Country to annihilate a village and tomb-raiding group called the _Hakumei_. Chief of group unknown, but rumored to be an ex commander of the Earth Country military, he is called Shigai," Shizune said with a formal tone. Kiba mildly scratched his chin, while Kakashi began to concentrate on Shizune's words.

"The members of this tomb-raiding group are estimated to be nine. Since a year ago, they have raided three villages in Earth Country and killed the villagers—casualties reported were ninety-two—with sixteen missing."

Akamaru yawned.

"The Earth Country has a history of the _Tombs of 4 Priests of the Earth_, which three tombs from it have already been raided by the Hakumei. The tombs contained four types of gemstones, and Hakumei is rumored to be seeking these gems to summon _Ashi Nadzuchi_, the Earth God."

"What is it with their fascination with Gods?" Kiba commented unexpectedly, however ignored by the Hokage's apprentice.

"The last tomb with the gem intact is located northeast of Iwa, at a town called **_Shunkashuutou_**. An ANBU operative has managed to gain information that this week, Hakumei will infiltrate the Shrine that holds the tomb to get the _Nyuuhakushoku, _the last gemstone_. _Currently the town is being guarded by a horde of Earth Shinobi, but they have asked for Fire Country's assistance because Hakumei is known to be skillful and slick," she continued again, "Shigai is a vicious man; he recruits members but holds the families of said members hostage."

"Uh, what does that mean?" Kiba asked, beginning to be interested.

"It means, if they make mistakes that risk the group, or fail any task, their family members are to be killed as punishment-one family member for each mistake. When all family members have been killed, the Hakumei member will be killed last and replaced. It was rumored to be the method to ensure member loyalty."

Kiba suddenly got off Akamaru's back. "That's mean; some sick people think they're so smart… " He muttered in a tone filled with revolt.

"The only way for a Hakumei member to save his family when he makes a mistake is to be killed or commit suicide. If the Hakumei member dies, the family will be salvaged," Koutetsu interjected genially. Shizune groaned. Koutetsu giggled, "Hey, I was testing out that formal tone…"

"Hm…" Kakashi nodded slightly.

"However, nobody knows currently why Shigai wants to summon _Ashi Nadzuchi_. The journey to Iwa will take 12 hours, across Taki. From Iwa, a transport will be arranged to _Shunkashuutou_ by Kamiya, an Earth Shinobi who is our contact representing the Earth Country, it takes 6 hours to go there by transport—so it will take approximately 2 days to get to _Shunkashuutou_, " Shizune continued again,

"Here, this book contains all the information we have, including Kamiya's picture, I entrust it to Kakashi-san. Kamiya also has been informed of Team Kakashi and will be waiting for all of you in the Town of Iwa, at an Inn called _Tenka_."

"Hn. Thanks. I suppose we should start our journey now. Are you guys ready?" Kakashi asked in his soft-spoken manner.

"Hell, yeah!" Kiba answered energetically. Shino began to walk towards the gate, followed by the dog-nin.

"Hinata?" Kakashi asked the seemingly blurry Hyuuga.

"Huh?...Hai…"

* * *

"Do you notice she's been quiet since she left the hospital?" Kiba asked, as they walked along the path to Taki. Surrounding them was an endless line of serialized Pine trees, the sun was shining brilliantly and the sky was dazzling blue. Hinata had separated herself, walking ahead of them, while Kakashi followed behind.

"Not really. It will be obvious if you're the one who's quieter," Shino retorted in his calm smugness. Kiba grimaced. "Aw, come on, man. There's something she's not telling us."

"Knowing Hinata, she would have told us if she needed to," the bug-nin commented again, "besides, she could just be tired. She's only been attacked by an S-rank criminal yesterday and now we're on a mission—A-rank at that. We should give her some space."

"Oh, as a certified Hinata expert, you can brief me as to why she didn't mention Naruto at all today. Usually not an hour goes by without her talking about him once," Kiba rambled still.

"What's that supposed to mean? We've watched over each other for years. In fact, I can even tell most things about you—like how you won't stop harassing me about this matter even as we make our way to the Town of Iwa," Shino paused, observing the walking Hyuuga, "though I do agree that she _does_ seem a little… lost."

"Man, if it's yesterday's mishap that's bothering her, she shouldn't blame herself for what happened. The attacker was Uchiha Itachi, after all. Nobody would have expected her to win against that man," Kiba replied, it amazed Shino, the extent of his chattiness.

"Hm, which leads me to the next question, of the three of us, why Itachi chose Hinata?" Shino questioned, almost rhetorically.

"Beats me. Who the hell knows the inner-workings of an S-rank criminal? If he had chosen me, I would have felt special. Man, it's Uchiha Itachi! How many times were we told the anecdotes, the story of the Uchiha prodigy who killed his entire clan? He's so cool….if—"

"Here we go again…"

* * *

If Kakashi's calculation was correct, the man who blew himself with an exploding tag at the interrogation by Shino and Kiba had a relation with the Hakumei. The suicide, more or less, was an act of love over cowardice—love for the family—that had caused the man to forfeit his own life. Cowardice would have had the man still living.

It was still too early to conclude, but all the details so far seemed to be pointing in one direction. Now he had to figure out their motive to seek Hinata. What would be their desire for her?

Kakashi stared at her, who was walking in front the three of them, distanced by ten feet. She marched, but from her posture—the way her shoulders were slouched, and her head tilted downward—Kakashi discerned she was walking almost aimlessly.

She did, possess something prized, and that something possessed by Hinata, was her _Kekkei Genkai_—the age-old Byakugan of the Hyuuga.

What would the Hakumei want with the Byakugan?

He looked at her again; the wind blew delicately, trailing her hair with its invisible, gentle hands. He then took out his Icha-Icha Tactics from inside his vest, and began to read some of the paragraphs. The destination was still far….

* * *

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter Three: Paradise

**Note: **Before anything, I'd like to thank my friend, **Foul Fountain of Flies / Night Strider** for her touch of awesomeness on this fic. You know how I love you, dude. Thanks a lot. Well, here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3** - _Paradise_

It was late noon when the white-haired Jounin; and the three Team Eight Chuunin finally arrived at an intersection. They took the path to the left, walking a little more, before reaching the end of the road, where the sandy path met some thick greenery, followed by massive layers of foliage. The sun was now nearing the horizon; crude silhouettes of trees stabbed into the soft glowing light from the sky.

The shades fell on the four figures that had just reached the forest gateway to Taki. Shino, the hooded young man, subsequently proceeded to command a portion of his _Kikaichuu_ to swarm ahead of them. It was customary for him in every mission for the small creatures to fly before him as a means to scout for any leads or possible impediments in their journey.

Kiba, the tattoo-faced young man, hopped on Akamaru as the four ninjas set in motion to enter the forest, leaping their way northward, with Kakashi taking the lead. Each one of them was now mutely engrossed in his own thoughts, as their movements synchronized, hopping on tree stems, their bodies darting ahead.

"Stop," Shino was alarmed all of the sudden. The three abruptly turned their heads to look at him, and then all four of them landed on the ground with soft thuds, onto a sizeable, soiled spot. The wind soughed in the upper branches. Even for the twilight, Kakashi thought that the breezy ambiance felt a little out of place.

"What is it, Shino?" He questioned composedly, his visible eye carefully examining the path ahead.

"An Akatsuki agent, twelve o'clock, thirty foot from us," the goggle-eyed Chuunin answered, and the Jounin started to frown.

"He's charging toward us, I can track his scent," Kiba uttered earnestly, his brows tightening as he confirmed, "it's Itachi. What should we do?"

Before Kakashi could direct them, Itachi had silently crept out from behind a tree and stood before them. The wind was tracing the edge of his robe, animating it like some flag in the air—a contrast to the wearer, who stood sturdy and unmoving like a mannequin.

Adrenalin began to rush.

"Guys… don't look at his eyes or at the ring on his finger," the Jounin instructed.

Crows were cawing from a distance; the scene of the forest was cold and gloomy. Kakashi thought it was strange what darkness _this_ presence could deliver to a place, even though there was still an abounding trace of sunlight inside it.

"Fate, works in mysterious ways," Itachi spoke, eyeing the Jounin wearily, "as we meet again, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi reversed his steps slowly, nearing the younger trio. He strangely felt like sweeping them all to get them away, but of course, it was one of those thoughtless urges he had to smother because of the mere impracticality of it.

"Without Naruto-kun to back you up this time around, I wonder…" The Akatsuki agent spoke, his voice soft but all the same alarming. They exchanged stares for what seemed like a minute.

"We're on a regular A-rank mission, Itachi, and as far as I am concerned it has nothing to do with the Akatsuki," Kakashi at last replied calmly, "so why are you in our way?"

"One of those missions," the Akatsuki agent commented bleakly. "But unfortunately, things are not as simple as they seem, Kakashi-san," he swerved his gaze at the young trio, upper lip slightly curving, "the little Hyuuga over there, has intruded into a place of my authority."

Kakashi averted his eye slightly to look at Hinata. Her face had gone paler than usual with anxiety; in the semi-light of the forest it was almost luminescent.

"Hinata?" Kiba addressed inquisitively. The white-eyed girl, however, did not dare look back at any of her counterparts; nervousness seemed to have taken over as she observed the Akatsuki agent.

"So, Hinata is her name. I'm surprised she hasn't told you," Itachi averred again, "hn…_or anyone_, for that matter…anyway, maybe it is better that way, makes things easier."

"What the hell is this guy talking about?" Kiba commented in bewilderment. Kakashi looked at the trio, Shino did not comment as always, and Hinata cast a timorous glance at the Jounin. His curiosity about what really transpired in the woods yesterday was heightening.

Soon, he would have to seek some answers from her.

The Jounin then turned to look at the younger man again,

"I have no time for small talk, Itachi," he made a resolution. "Make way or I'm gonna have to put you out of our way."

The former ANBU captain smiled meaningfully, "then, shall we have my blade do the big talk?"

Understanding the hint right away, Kakashi lifted his hand to slide upward his forehead protector-revealing his usually hidden eye. He then drew out a kunai in each hand determinedly, and turned to look at his trio students, seeing confusion written in their faces. "Shino! Kiba! Keep away, and protect Hinata!" He instructed, forehead tightening, eyes began to pierce like those of a beast.

"Don't turn your eyes away from me, Kakashi-san," Itachi's tone was humdrum as he jumped and swept his Katana toward Kakashi with such brutish force and clashed with the latter's flanking of his double-kunai, resulting a loud clanking sound to penetrate the air.

The Akatsuki agent was persistent, as he continued to leap and sweep his Katana against Kakashi, who managed a defensive posture, shoving Itachi's hits with both kunai. With each blow, the Jounin's feet graced in reverse. The last slash, however, was too forceful, tossing Kakashi far backward, his feet scraping the ground as he tried to balance his stance.

"Fear me," he muttered again in the middle of his rapid movements. To Team Eight, Itachi's words would have been indistinct, but to the copy-nin's trained ears, each of Itachi's words was smooth and profound. When Kakashi managed to steady himself, Itachi, at record speed, slipped his Katana into its sheath on his back and leaped again toward him. And when their distance reached ten feet, the younger man executed his hand seals that resembled the movements of a mini tornado for all its incredible quickness, triggering the _Katon: Housenka_.

Scattered clouds of fire shot out from Itachi's mouth, heading straight to Kakashi, but with the Sharingan operating, he managed to read through and dodge them with an expeditious capering motion. The stray fire clouds hit the trees that surrounded them; Kiba and Akamaru had to leap to prevent it from swallowing them up. Some of the trees began to catch fire, heating up the atmosphere. Regardless, the fire-shots showed to be a tactical gambit, as it was a bit too late for Kakashi to dodge the later slash by Itachi, as he once again, with unparalleled speed, reached his Katana, and swung it toward the copy-nin with a swooshing sound—the blade cleanly slitting his upper left arm.

Blood spurted out, trailing along his black sleeve.

"Sensei!" Hinata shouted.

* * *

Tsunade was perusing the Akatsuki bingo book, particularly at the page with Itachi's information on it. The noon was reaching its end, the orange hues shone in to light up her inherited office lavishly. Piles of unsigned letters were stacked at the edges of her table—whenever she laid eyes on them; she began to feel the edge of her head throbbing.

Moments later, Shizune opened the office door gently, carrying a mug of freshly-brewed coffee and placed it on her mistress' desk.

"It is a rare occasion that he would pay us a visit," Tsunade commented, and Shizune, as always, lent her ears to the Hokage with unmatched loyalty. 'S-Rank Criminal' was labeled at the top portion of the page, replete with the weary-looking missing-nin's picture on its side.

"Although he is in the Akatsuki, he can sneak into this village anytime; do you know that, Shizune?"

The younger woman was curious, and replied, "I've thought about it. I know the village is delimited by a seal-type Jutsu that prevented anyone from going in and out through the village boundary. Supposedly, a person can only enter or exit through the front gate," she answered curiously, "so… how did Itachi slip in, if I may ask, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade took the mug, sipped her coffee, and smiled wryly. "Well, he was once a member of the ANBU, remember? And being ANBU, he is privileged to have access to the village with the seal-Jutsu nullified. This is made possible with the red tattoo on his upper arm, as it is infused with a key-type Jutsu that won't fade unless he dies," she finally divulged.

"Really?" Shizune was mildly surprised. "I've always thought the red tattoo is nothing more than an ANBU insignia. Silly me, Tsunade-sama." Shizune sulked.

"It's a secret amongst the ANBU. Don't you go telling it to everyone," the older woman alerted. Shizune laughed nervously, "of course I won't, Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage chuckled and uttered sternly, "I can't begin to tell you how I am glad we have Kakashi around. I'll be pickled here if we have another ninja of Itachi's caliber to betray Konoha. Uh...wait a minute…"

The blonde looked at the mug in her hand, frowning, "Didn't I ask for Sake, Shizune? Why did you bring me coffee?"

Shizune paled. She realized it was one of those days—where Tsunade's mood was not at its brightest.

"I-I thought that Sake will not be good to—"

"Shizune!"

"H-Hai...Tsunade-sama!" The apprentice immediately left the room to retrieve what was demanded by the Hokage.

* * *

If sanity was a thin frayed rope, Hinata's had possibly severed. She was not feeling entirely sane when she began to route out chakra toward her eyes. _It is me you're looking for, _she murmured in anger, an alien feeling vitalizing the cells in her body.

With the Byakugan operating, she saw the flow of Chakra in Itachi's body. She saw how the Chakra was moving slowly toward the Akatsuki agent's eyes, and she saw how Kakashi-Sensei's Sharingan eye took a deal more Chakra to retain the Sharingan. She proceeded to make her move. "Hinata! Don't!" She heard Kiba shout, but his words fell on deaf ears. For once… _for once_ she would let rage take over her. As bad as it could get, it would only be her death, nothing more than death-and _Kunoichi should not fear it._

She sprinted toward Itachi, who seemed a little surprised as he saw her rush to him with velocity, and he only made do with dodging her _hand strike to his chest_ within a hair's gap. Hinata's chakra-infused hand flew up and struck his arm, sending his Katana to fly and fall clattering to the pebbly ground. Her left foot-with the right leg as axis-then spiraled to sweep his feet, but he managed to jump up in avoidance, ten feet in the air-he immediately performed another series of hand seal. "_Katon: Gokakyou No Jutsu."_

Itachi then lifted his hand and curled his index finger on his mouth, spitting flame. An avalanche of fire threatened to fall on Hinata just a few seconds after; and it would gobble her up in its combustion.

She was set to perform the _Hakkeshou Kaiten_ Neji nii-san had taught her when she felt something grab her by the waist and she was then flung to the edge of the space.

Shino had used his Kikaichuu to create some kind of bug rope to send her away.

Still, the fire burnt quite a massive amount of the kikai—they fell onto the ground like swatted flies.

The remainders of the Kikai still took the shape of a rope. Shino managed to pick up Itachi's Katana from the ground with it, and hurled it against its owner, controlling it with a hand seal. At this time, Itachi was dodging his own Katana repeatedly to keep it from slashing his body; it almost seemed as though the Katana was attacking him of its own volition.

Seeing Hinata and Shino made the drastic move, Kiba was called to interfere with his _Gatsuga_. Smoke whorled as a combination of Kiba and Akamaru shot at Itachi like a colossal bullet; loud bombings created craters on the ground, but Itachi had jumped away fast enough and then instigated Taijutsu against Kiba, and managed to kick the young man's hip while at the same time shoving over the bug-controlled Katana with his chakra-laden hand, straight toward Shino. Shino leaped to evade the katana; it perforated a tree sharply- before landing to puncture the ground with dusts rising into the air.

In the meantime, Kiba plummeted onto the earth like a rag doll. The boy managed to roll himself up immediately, but still his sandals graced the sand inversely; fortunately Akamaru was able to keep him from ramming against a tree.

"_Mushi Dama_," Shino muttered in the middle of the commotion, "swarm."

Shino now gave a fresh instruction to his Kikaichuu, and the bugs attempted to circle and ensnare Itachi to feed on his chakra, but the Akatsuki agent—at breakneck speed—leaped again, high enough to perform the _Katon: Housenka_. His body spanned rapidly in the air as fire shot out from his mouth toward the Kikaichuu, making it seem like he had taken the form of a blazing hurricane, and the Kikaichuu descended onto the ground in ashen volume before they were even successful in entirely surrounding him.

What Itachi failed to expect was, behind him Kakashi had also jumped even higher, thrusting the _Raikiri _against his back. The electrical discharge seemed to be wrapping Itachi's body, he stiffened in the air with widened eyes, but his figure was immediately replaced by a piece of tree trunk, enveloped by thin smoke.

Kakashi landed silently on the ground, his hand covering the cut on his left upper arm, as the trunk fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

With that, _it was over_.

Their hearts were pounding rapidly in the pre-dusk silence; all of them looking at each other, visible eyes distant with unclearness of what really happened, their mouths strained with wordless questions. The sky was beginning to take a shade of golden, some crows cawed still, and in an hour darkness would be reinstated in the sky.

"Is… everyone okay?" Kakashi asked after the protracted silence, rising to full height from his kneeling position. Shoulders heaving, Hinata felt a little dizzy, but she had tried her best to _not become a hindrance_, though she could not believe that she had actually assailed the Akatsuki agent and disabled him from using his katana.

"Y-Yeah… what was that all about?" Kiba stuttered, enthusiasm completely gone from his voice. Hinata looked at him; she was as much confounded as the dog-nin was.

"Is he still around?" Kakashi asked, eyes checking up the surroundings. Small creatures of the night were beginning to hum, and the air was getting colder. Mercury was falling.

"He's gone; I can't trace his scent," Kiba answered, and Akamaru barked. He then sat on Akamaru's back. "Now… I realize…" He huffed, before continuing, "why they call him a genius… he was by himself… and there were four of us….and he didn't even use Mangekyou Sharingan…"

Shino was unspeaking, it seemed that he had lost a significant amount of bugs in Itachi's fire, and was mourning their loss in his own way. He walked toward the burnt bugs and halted, looking at them expressionlessly.

"Yeah, that's Itachi, alright. He couldn't use the Mangekyou, to be accurate. There are limitations on the frequency of Mangekyou Sharingan's usage. He already used it to cast Tsukiyomi at Hinata yesterday. I also did not use the Mangekyou because I used it to stop the Tsukiyomi yesterday," Kakashi explained with an exhalation. "However, I thought I told you guys to stay away."

"We couldn't do that," Shino finally voiced. "We needed to show you that you could count on us, Kakashi-sensei, because we sensed you had doubts."

"Yeah…we may not be holding a powerful _bijuu _or have ridiculous amount of Chakra like Naruto, but we're no slouches. We won't let that Uchiha traitor impede us from accomplishing our mission for whatever reason he holds… or lack thereof, genius or no," Kiba added grinningly.

"You said he was cool…" Shino booed, in his own 'Shino way'.

"Well, changed my mind," Kiba answered suavely.

"Not that I don't trust you guys but my experiences in battling Itachi had not been good ones. If any of you fall into his illusions you'd be in solemn danger. His type of Genjutsu isn't the type that can be easily cancelled with a simple _Kai_. You guys saw what effect his Genjutsu brought to Hinata," the Jounin explained at length. "And he's an expert in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu too. Look at his speed while doing those seals and the way his attacks were smoothly executed—they were natural movements. He is, without a doubt, _a true genius_."

The trio listened attentively, "but for the most part, I know Itachi isn't the type to do things without a reason, and we can discount the impression that he seriously attacked us, just now, for his own sick entertainment. He must have attacked us for a reason and it must have been a strong one."

Hinata began to look restless again.

"Yeah, he said something about Hinata intruding his place or something. I don't remember anywhere in Konoha that belongs to any of the Uchiha except the Uchiha compound. Don't understand what the dickens he was talking about and I don't think Hinata goes to the Uchiha compound either. Maybe we're too intimidating that he had to attack us," he smirked again. "Oi, Hinata. Do you happen to have sneaked around the Uchiha compound without our knowledge?

"N-No… I haven't..." Hinata stuttered, which to Kakashi's experience around her, only happened when the girl was nervous.

"Okay then. All I can say, geniuses are weird," Kiba commented, the smirk never leaving his face, "of course, that's excluding you, Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi's eye smiled, "it's getting dark. Let's proceed to our destination, we'll stop once we reach the river and we'll camp for the night. Then we'll resume our journey tomorrow morning. However, later on, I want to talk to you, Hinata," the Jounin notified the _Kunoichi_, who nodded weakly.

"Hai..."

* * *

Once the scene had been abandoned by Kakashi and his team, an Akatsuki agent reentered the battle ground. Some trees surrounding him were still smoldering from the previous burning of his Jutsu, smoke rising up into the air, and the full moon had emerged in the near-night sky. He walked to the spot where his Katana was stabbing the ground, and took it out.

The katana was nameless, but without doubt, it had saved him and murdered for him countless times in his life.

The blade gleamed, and he ran his finger along its length. _So, she hasn't told anyone … yet_, his inner-self spoke. _'Maybe, death is not the only option for her… for now….'_

He gently rubbed the center of his chest; her Jyuuken had inflicted some damage to the vital part. He recollected the determination in her face as she attacked him with her Jyuuken_._

_No sign of gentleness there._

He channeled chakra to his fingers—green aura started to envelop his palm, healing the inner wound. His eyes narrowed, as sharp pain drew out crimson blood from between his tight lips.

He smiled bitterly.

'_When you're alone, we'll engage in a conversation… Hinata.'_

* * *

They arrived at the campsite when it was already dark, and the atmosphere was heavy with the sound of night insects buzzing. Shino gathered some firewood and lit up the campfire, while Kiba and Akamaru caught some fish from the river. Kakashi cleared the campsite from dried leaves using a wind-elemental Jutsu; while Hinata grilled some of the fish caught by her teammate in the fire.

They all sat circling the campfire and ate their fish for a few minutes. However, the Jounin only ate a piece of grilled fish and drank plain water from a small container, before excusing himself to the river.

He walked across the river, and sat on a moon-pale rock. Taking off his vest, he examined the cut on his upper left arm, assisted by the dim moonlight. The blood was beginning to get desiccated, but the cut was somewhat deep. He untied his forehead protector and placed it by his side. He then took off his shirt and rinsed the shirt in water to cleanse off the blood, before using another wind-elemental Jutsu to dry his shirt up.

Afterward, he put the shirt aside. If he wore it right away it might get smeared with blood again. Being in ANBU had taught him a great deal about survival in battles; they had him equipped with a simple medical Jutsu. He caused a green aura to emit from his palm, and placed it closely to the wound. The nature of the cut and the level of his healing Jutsu made it impossible to heal completely; but in the least, the cut narrowed, and Kakashi thought it would suffice to stop the bleeding.

"Sensei…" A voice greeted, "it… looks pretty nasty."

Kakashi turned his head and saw Hinata stand near him, bearing a medical kit in her grasp.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, refocusing his attention to the wound. "But I had wounds like this before, so don't worry. I'm fine."

"I... have a medical kit. Let me bandage it for you…" She offered diffidently.

He observed her for a second, "Hn… Why not? I think we need to have a little talk too."

The girl then sat on a rock near him. She opened the kit, took out a bandage, a piece of clean cloth and a bottle of sanitizer.

"Your hair… Sensei looks different without your forehead protector on," she commented, as she dipped the cloth in the water, and began to clean the dried blood of the cut on the Sensei's upper arm. Then she rinsed off the cloth, before cleansing the cut again, rubbing it gently against the gaping wound.

"Do I look better?" He asked, feeling the bangs of his hair brushing his bare forehead, keeping his Sharingan eye closed.

"Without it… you look…normal," Hinata answered. He was rather entertained when he saw her blush as she spoke. He was conscious that he felt at strange ease, noticing how the girl's movement seemed natural around him, as though they had known each other all their lives.

"Did I somehow look extraordinary with it on?"

"Not that. Without it… it makes you look… human," she answered awkwardly, her eyes palely glowing in the night.

"I looked less human before this."

"I don't mean it that way… you just don't… seem like an elite ninja this way."

"I guess not normal looks better then…" He answered, recalling how Naruto had once called her weird.

The boy was probably right.

The cut was now clean, and Hinata poured some sanitizer on the cut, the liquid tumbled to his wrist, glossy in the dark. Kakashi saw her grit her teeth in the process, but as she looked back at his face, she was mildly surprised.

"Didn't it … hurt?"

"It hurt as always."

"But you didn't look like you're hurt."

"I didn't show it."

Hinata took the bandage and began to wrap it around his arm, "Sensei… was a prodigy too, right?"

Kakashi sighed, "That was what they said. But in the end it doesn't mean a thing."

Because in the end; he was alone. The people who had shown him what life meant—had left. In the end, his ability had only taken him as far as this place—with her, bandaging his arm.

_Not that it was all that bad_—now that he thought about it.

"_He _thinks it doesn't mean a thing too."

"He? ...Who?"

"Uh….I—Itachi-san…"

"You wanna tell me about him?"

The girl paused, sealing the bandage with a paper tape neatly, her hands felt warm against his skin.

"I wish to… but I can't tell you… Sensei..." She decided, looking into the running water in the river to avoid his eye.

"Neh, Hinata. The thing is… you can't hide whatever it is you're hiding forever. I'm not sure what it is, but Itachi wants to kill you for it."

With that said, he took his shirt and his body twisted as he donned it, as she continued being absorbed in her thoughts.

"I hope you do realize what kind of mess you're getting into. I know you saw something. When I took you out of the Genjutsu, you looked…different," he recalled her in his memory: how her eyes were lifeless when she was unconscious, and how they were instilled with fear when she looked up at him, when he offered his hand to her, "it's like you've seen something…surprising."

Hinata looked back at him, "I've seen something that belonged to him, in the Genjutsu, something that made him who he is now."

That made Kakashi even more intrigued. "How were you able to see it?"

She almost fidgeted, "I… didn't know for certain. It's something to do with my eyes."

"The Byakugan?"

She nodded with wide eyes, "He cast a Genjutsu at me first, but I managed to cancel it. Then I was trying to disrupt the Chakra in his eyes using Byakugan, but instead… my consciousness entered his brain… and I couldn't get out until Sensei took me out. I knew Byakugan could read emotions, but I didn't know it could also read minds," she explained cathartically.

_So, Hinata had been able to cancel the Tsukiyomi all along, _he thought. _What an irony._

"Mind-reading? I didn't know Byakugan could do that, information on the Byakugan is well-guarded all this while—under the instructions of your father, not the least." He replied contemplatively, "But all the same, I think Byakugan is possible to, and capable of doing that. So did you see the Akatsuki Headquarters or something? Or did you get any information about the leader of that organization?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-No, not things like that. Not so much the future."

"Then… are you telling me you saw his past?"

"Yes...I… saw his past," she admitted in the end. There was silence between them, as he waited for her to answer. However, Hinata seemed to be having trouble to convert her thoughts into words. "You saw the Uchiha massacre," he guessed, and her eyes gave him a confirming hint.

"Then tell me, Hinata," he asked calmly, being careful with his tone and choice of words—so Hinata wouldn't feel like it was a cross-examination of some sort. Being in ANBU, he had seen how interrogations were conducted—using Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, an even Taijutsu—whatever means that could extract information from the enemies. With Hinata, it was different.

_Something about the glow of her eyes._

'If I tell sensei, can sensei promise…not to tell anyone? Because if sensei can't…then I'm not going to tell," she asked, looking down a bit when she gave her precondition.

He ruminated. "I promise, the secret will be between you and me," he then assured, "_and I am a man of my words_."

* * *

"Oi, Shino."

The boy with the dog called as Shino bit the hot fish meat off its bones. "Now that Kakashi-Sensei and Hinata are away, we can finally talk about this. Do you think the Hakumei had any sorta relations with the guy who blew himself at our probation a few days ago?"

Shino slowly chewed his grilled fish, campfire reflected on his goggles as he spoke, "Well… I've thought about it. I think the dead guy _did _have something to do with that organization."

Kiba smirked as he devoured his own fish, "that was what I thought too, which is cool, because' we have already caused one henchman to make a mistake and kill himself. And now we're on our way to see the resident bastard and the rest of his henchmen. Let's kick their asses blue."

Akamaru was listening to both of them, and woofed, agreeing with Kiba's premise seemingly.

"As much as I'd like to, let me remind you to not underestimate that Shigai person. He was said to have been a commander of the Earth Country military, and I have a bad feeling about it," Shino revealed, "what if the Hakumei is some organization as powerful as the Akatsuki? Even the antonymic names, by my standard, are pretty ironic."

Kiba was silenced for a while, "Hey, you battled that guy who committed suicide, and we both _did _defeat him before he bombed his own face. At best, I thought he was on Chuunin level, so why must we fret? If that Shigai bastard is as smart as he sounds-to live up to his military commander's reputation-he should have sent someone less of a wimp," Kiba answered, "though to have died in replacement of his family was something honorable, I must say."

They both began to be absorbed in their thoughts.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I do think there's something Hinata's not telling us…" Shino divulged.

Kiba smirked winningly to Shino's annoyance.

"Heh...the thing is…we can't ask Hinata to tell us what she is keeping hidden, when we ourselves are hiding vital information from her…" Kiba replied, yawning.

He began to clean up the spot, throwing fish bones, and whatever was left of the grilled meat into the fire.

Ignoring Shino, he put his sleeping bag to lie on the ground.

"Let's sleep, Akamaru. I'm sleepy, bug-freak. See you tomorrow."

Shino continued to stare at the fire before throwing his own fish bones into it, while Akamaru moved to sit beside Kiba. Moments passed.

When Shino looked over, Kiba was already asleep in his sleeping bag. He began to place his own sleeping bag on the ground, and inserted himself in it, zippering it to close. He looked at the stars and closed his shielded eyes.

"Night, dog-breath…"

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Kakashi recited, "Itachi killed his entire clan under the Sandaime's order, because the Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'état against the village at that particular time—so by wiping out the clan, the Shinobi world, and most importantly, Sasuke, will be protected?"

Hinata nodded openly, and uttered in her nervous voice, "He has been in the Akatsuki since he was eleven… and was a double-agent for both Konoha and his clan…"

Kakashi was too stunned to speak, as the girl continued her story, "and he killed them all with help from someone by the name Uchiha Madara—who founded Konoha with the Shodai, but both the founders were involved in an altercation, and they had to fight in the Valley of the End because of it; which resulted their statues being carved there."

Kakashi sighed, "So Uchiha Madara was his instructor? Uchiha Madara is still alive?"

"Yes, during the massacre. I don't know if he's still alive now…"

Itachi's words during their confrontation when he, Naruto, Sakura and Chiyo Baa-Sama were on a quest to retrieve Gaara of the Desert a few months before played in his head in retrospection.

"_So that makes it three people to have the Mangekyou Sharingan…" Itachi had said._

Kakashi decided that there was a probability the Uchiha Madara person was still alive.

"So, Itachi isn't a bad person after all," he sighed. "There was a time that I wondered endlessly why he did it…..because being in ANBU, though Itachi wasn't a member for long, I kind of knew his personality."

Both of them began to be lost in thoughts again. The water in the river continued to slosh, calming to the mind.

"What is his motive then, Hinata? Why did he join the Akatsuki and wear that evil personality?" He picked up where he left off.

"He wanted for himself to seem that way, so Konoha's image wouldn't be tarnished because the Uchiha clan massacre was under Konoha's order. He joined the Akatsuki to observe the organization from the inside, and he instilled hatred on Sasuke to make him strong…so one day….when Sasuke is strong enough, Sasuke will find him and he will die by Sasuke's hands…" The white-eyed girl continued her story.

"I see. Sasuke, huh? And yet, Sasuke desires nothing other than his big brother's death…" He muttered again, "so, being in Akatsuki is a mere subterfuge. Back at the time when he came to the village with Kisame he could have killed me, he was definitely more skillful than I was then. But he didn't, which also made me wonder…"

They both were silent, preoccupied in their own reveries. Kakashi felt one of the biggest puzzles in his life had solved, but strangely enough, it did not make him feel any lighter.

"If we tell this to Konoha, it will put Itachi in a precarious situation. If joining the Akatsuki is something he does to observe the organization, yet he does nothing to destroy them, it could mean that he knows-by himself-he is no match against the organization's manpower. And we need Itachi to watch over that organization while he still can…"

Hinata's face displayed an honest look of unease, "we can't tell this to Konoha, Sensei. That man… Danzou… he will find out about it sooner or later and use it to his advantage. He's a dishonest man…"

"Danzou, huh?"

"Sensei told me you wouldn't tell anyone…" She pleaded.

"Don't worry. This is not the right time for it to be revealed to Konoha … by us. If anyone's going to tell it to Konoha, it's going to be Itachi himself. I'll talk to him, I'm sure he will show up sooner or later. It is still not too late for him to sort things out and save his own brother from the darkness."

The darkness was sailing deeper into the night, yet the two souls were still riveted in their profound conversation.

"I've told Sasuke, to forget about revenge after he fought Naruto on the hospital roof three years ago… but I couldn't convince him," the Copy-nin voiced with regret.

"The Sharingan is a horrifying tool of power. Its powers can only awaken through tragedy. Such is inevitable to the remaining Uchiha, I guess. Back in the day I was inaugurated as a Jounin, my best friend, Uchiha Obito, only got his Sharingan initiated after he saw my real left eye got rigorously disfigured by an enemy ninja." He looked at the girl's wide eyes, "and being a genius like Itachi, as tempting as it sounds… Hinata, do you realize that in spite of it all, there are all those _terrible possibilities_?"

The girl was quiet, but Kakashi could almost see the conflict in her eyes.

"You are strong enough just the way you are. In your own right, you have defeated Itachi's Mangekyou. It seems to me, _Byakugan also has its terrible possibilities._"

The girl looked again into the water, as though searching for something there, then her sight traveled back into his eye "yet, it won't stop bad people from seeking them and stealing them from you, and in the hands of the wrong people, Byakugan will be a terrible tool of power." He paused awhile, "this world as I've seen it… will not be gentle on you, Hinata. So you must work harder… focus on your surroundings more, watch over yourself more…" He didn't know what triggered him to this obligation to remind her, but he did anyway.

Her eyes were wide, but they began to glisten.

She drew a smile, and behind his mask, he smiled too.

"You should get some sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow," he suggested quietly, as his eye began to feel heavy.

"Hai," she answered, "sensei should go to sleep too. When we're on a mission, we all sleep tight, because Shino-kun sends his Kikaichuu to roam the camp perimeter to spot any possible danger," she informed. "So Sensei doesn't have to stay on guard..."

"Ah, the wonders of Team Eight," Kakashi muttered, it made her smile curved even more.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Sensei." Hinata wished, before she left him sitting on the rock to muse. As he donned his vest and wrapped his forehead protector back to its usual position, he thought about how easier this mission was made by Team Eight's somewhat perfect formation, a long and short-range battle expert like Shino, a middle-range battler like Kiba, and a short-range Taijutsu expert like Hinata. With their kind of teamwork, and with Kurenai's guide, Team Eight was always fading in the background, quiet as they were—but who was to deny that they were _effective_?

He left the river, walked to their campsite, where the three teenagers were quiescent inside their zippered bags, sleeping in line. Kiba, whose sleeping style bore a striking similarity to that of Naruto, was lying on the left beside Akamaru. Shino was in the middle and Hinata was at his side, near the campfire.

He took his place opposite Hinata, watching the fire burned between them. Stretching open his own sleeping bag, he wrapped himself in it, staring up at the stars that were dotting the inky firmament.

_Blood._ He had seen it, drew it out, it was almost ritualistic; the line between empathy and mercilessness had been clearly drawn. He had seen the war, and lost people precious to him because of it. He had seen how a war bred another. He had been the one doing the cleanup when the Uchiha massacre took place not more than a decade before: the scene of carnage misty with the smell of blood.

How far will blood taint her pureness?

Would she be able to draw blood when the time arrived?

His mind emptied bit by bit, the stars were blurring, before total darkness claimed his soul.

* * *

When she woke up, she had slept for almost two hours. She watched the stars and noticed some of Shino-kun's Kikaichuu were flying infrequently across the air: the minuscule guardians of the night. The air was windy, the campfire kept ablaze. She stared at it with widened eyes.

"_This world as I've seen it… will not be gentle on you."_

Sensei's words played in her mind, stimulating her consciousness. The harsh reality of the Ninja world was slowly dawning on her.

Restless, she rose to sit, and saw her teammates asleep, so was Kakashi-Sensei. She took a minute to stare at his slumbering figure.

In that instant, she was afraid for him for what he had gone through; it almost drew tears from her eyes.

With assurance that he was deeply asleep, she stood, and strode quietly to the river. The water was coursing calmly, the rocks beside it slightly glowing in the dark. She trod noiselessly across the water, toward the rocks. Taking off her wardrobe, some of the Kikaichuu was circling her.

She smiled, and instructed the Kikaichuu that was familiar to her, "_Don't tell Shino-kun_."

Understanding, they left her, winging around the campsite to spot for other possible harm.

* * *

There was a faint sound of water in the wind.

All the trainings he had received since he was Genin, up till he was in ANBU, had endowed Kakashi with a pretty honed earshot. He looked beside the fire, and saw Hinata's sleeping bag unoccupied, while both her teammates were sleeping like logs.

Curious, he rose, left the campsite and sneaked toward the river. When he was in close proximity to the water, he leaped, perching himself on a tree stem silently, and _he saw her._

'_Hm…what's this…' _he wondered, observing her person carefully.

Hinata was there, on the surface of the water she stood. All her clothes were neatly folded and placed on a rock at the river's side. As the moonlight kindly illumined the curves of her bare figure, Hatake Kakashi began to grasp what she had been hiding under her lavender jacket, behind the mild stutter in her words, behind the absent white eyes. The river flowed freely under the stars, shimmering like some glorious fabric; the scent of wild flowers was permeating the air.

And so, she leveled her gentle fists to her chest, and her body started to swirl, her feet tenderly touching the water surface in her skillful skips. Droplets of water rising up into the air, circling her, each of its movements accomplished under her command, like a calm eddying of diamond dusts in the night.

The nighttime persisted and his eye never left her, as it was a sight far more intoxicating than one of those illusions his Sharingan could project, any Icha Icha books could generate, or any Oroike No Jutsu could invent as he got himself ensnared deeper.

Resting his back against the trunk, he found himself smiling, thanking the Heavens secretly, for the visions of she: _in her own little paradise._

* * *

_To be continued._

**Note:** The last part was written with **Yoko Kanno's Strangers** playing on the speaker. Hinata dancing in water—anime filler episode 149 if I am not mistaken. R & R and thanks.


	5. Chapter Four: Galatéa

**AN:** Again, thanks to the most wonderful editor I could ever have, **_Night Strider._**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 4 – **_Galatéa_

"So, Nakata is dead?"

A woman who looked like she was in her early thirties asked, but the amused look in her face hinted that there was neither sadness nor regret as she spoke. The man, whom she was speaking to, was sitting in a chair, dining at a table. He curved the left side of his mouth at the question, and turned to look at the woman.

She had straight black hair that fell to her waist. Her skin was rather pale, with meticulously rimmed Kohl eyes and lips painted blood red. She was wearing a white long-sleeved kimono, and from the waist below, she wore tight knee-length black pants; her legs were gracefully thin as a gazelle. Even though she seemed very feminine, her face exuded the kind of intensity that could only be possessed by a skilled ninja.

"His name disappeared from the scroll, it could not have meant anything else," the man answered in a deep voice, not looking at the woman at all. His face regal and insipid, half his shiny black hair was tied in a ponytail, while the rest of it fell to the base of his neck. His skin was rather tanned, his cheekbones were too high to be called handsome, but he certainly was compelling. Wearing a black vest, his leanly muscled arms tensed a little as he took his cup and drank his Saké.

The room was empty, save for the dining table set and a few types of decoration and painting embellishing the walls. The lilac-colored wall-surface was arid, some of its paint was chipped here and there, while the window panes were decrepit, stained with gray dusts and tiny red markings that mysteriously resembled dried bloodstain. Shadows of moving men could be seen through the glass, where the main entrance to Taki was situated.

"He's an inept candidate in the first place. He could not get the Hyuuga heiress, who is known to be the weakest of the Hyuuga main-house member, and that tells a lot about his capability, do you not notice?" She continued to speak softly. She was beside a door, next to a mounted deer head on the wall, "and you guys are surely underestimating Konoha. To even think of attempting abduction inside the village in broad daylight, what the hell were you thinking?"

The man put his metal cup back on his dining table lazily and looked at the woman before answering, "Forget Nakata. We're doing group-downsizing, if you haven't noticed. So, he's a good riddance; we've also released his son now that he's dead, and we're shifting to plan B. I've made sure the Konoha ANBU stationed in Iwa got the information on our plan to infiltrate the tomb. Luck is on our side, and things have been going according to plan so far."

"What are you implying?"

"Well, instead of sending another one of us to Konoha to fetch her, she is coming here for us;" he added serenely, "Shigai-sama will be utterly pleased."

"And how do you know for certain _that_ is happening?" The woman asked doubtingly.

"She will be here with three other Konoha-nin as a part of the mission to stop us," he answered solemnly, looking back through the window, "once you're in the game long enough, all you need to do is pull some strings and the puppets will move according to your will."

The woman sighed sharply, "Stop speaking in riddles, Daisuke. Do you mean she herself is coming to Iwa and will take this route in Taki as we speak?" She questioned with distrust before pausing, taking time to think. The man ignored her, letting her muse in peace while he continued sipping the Saké.

"I see," she continued, calming and nodding slightly as a clear picture began to form in her head, "so that's why you asked me to come here initially?"

"Yes," he replied just as calmly, "but I had to put in some efforts, making known to the ANBU that a tracking team would be needed to get to us. And it was within my knowledge the Hyuuga heiress is a part of the most effective rookie tracking team in Konoha," he explained, making his plan clearer for her.

"Brilliant. I'll take over from here then," she replied with cool determination and a smirk on her face.

"Do as you please, Banshi. But I have to tell you, should you fail, I, as Shigai-sama's right-hander will have to wipe you out myself. You know how it is in our organization, once you've been chosen to accomplish a task; you can't afford to fail," he continued, not even looking at her as she looked at one hand, caressing a manicured thumbnail with her index finger.

"I know, but save it, because I ain't going to fail, I've made it in the organization for two years now," she said with heightened brows, before continuing haughtily, "What makes you think I'll get myself killed for trying something against a Hyuuga heiress?"

The man sighed; "Well, I don't like looking down on underdogs; that's why."

The woman chuckled.

"Or are you interested in getting the heiress yourself?" She teased, black eyes glinted with amusement.

"That is not necessary. You alone would be enough to get this task done," he answered sharply. "This is the picture of her I've managed to get from the Earth Shinobi who will welcome them in Iwa. He doesn't realize I took it, however. The Hyuuga heiress is a soft little lady; she does not look intimidating. Though, you have to keep in mind that one of her companions is Sharingan Kakashi," he continued, drinking his Saké once more as he took out a picture from inside his vest and put it on the table "and it's not going to be as easy as you think it would be."

"The copy-nin? Oh..my…" Her face lit up at the information, her eyes began to be distant, as if recalling something, "good, because I've always wanted to meet him, the _man of a thousand jutsu_ himself," she answered, smirking, brushing the forelock of her hair when she finished her sentence.

"Don't fail. We can't afford to lose good people. With Nakata dead, there are only _you, me, Yoshizaku, and Shigai-sama_ left," Daisuke said again, his tone pretty serious in contrast to the playful woman before him. The woman was pretty surprised at his words, while the man maintained his casual demeanor.

"What? ….where are the others?"

"Let's just say, in order to achieve our goal," Daisuke said warmly, "expendable people have been expended."

Banshi knew there was a price to pay for her involvement in the Hakumei, but she did not mind. She was running a brothel in some town in the Earth country, and business had been blooming. However, there were criminals who threat merchants for money.

And there were also bandits who would threat merchants for anything.

At least, with the organization as backup, she did not have too much trouble surviving—a woman with a business in a callous world ruled by ruthless men. And to say the least, having lived roughly, she was not exactly afraid of the prospect of being killed if she failed her mission. Her membership in the Hakumei was returned with their protection, but whenever her skill was needed, she would be called upon, and she would get the job done. The purpose of the organization did not bother her, as long as her business got a proper endorsement.

"Sucks to be them. Right now I'm dreaming up a strategy to fetch the Hyuuga for Shigai-sama," she added, before nearing him at the dining table, took the picture and looked at the face printed on the glossy paper." You're right, she's a pretty girl, but girls like her don't usually put up much fight, you know, those girls who are raised properly in prospect to be married off to some rich merchants and be good wives?" She scowled, "I had girls like her work in my place. Should I capture her dead, or alive?"

"Alive. Her eyes will be of no use to us if she's dead too early," he answered thoughtfully.

"Hmph. Though I don't understand the reason, because it would be much easier for us to bring her to Iwa if we take her out, I'll follow your order… You want her alive, I'll get her alive," she answered, leering again, before slipping the picture into the folds of her kimono. She then walked back to the door, leaning her body against its frame; relaxingly crossing her arms. Daisuke stood, and walked to the glass window on the right side of the room, and looked out through the glass pane. Taki was more of a hobo jungle than a place of residence. Every day, new, unrecognizable faces walked upon its street. Or maybe their faces were just nothing spectacular and easily forgotten, to put it simply.

"Actually, I agree it will be easier if we kill her first, but that will tamper with the order, and if we don't follow the order, her eyes will be dysfunctional and we would have gone through all this for nothing," he explained again, his eyes still fixed on the view outside, as though waiting for something, or someone to appear.

Someone worthy of attention.

"I don't understand. Are you saying you're going to coax her to give you her eyes? And she'll agree to it?" Banshi continued probing, it all seemed like a big joke to her, from the way she was speaking.

"There will be a certain measure to get her to give the eyes," Daisuke answered enigmatically. "I'll just ask her, like a real gentleman."

Banshi chuckled, before answering in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, you and your unfounded confidence. Good luck sweet-talking the little princess into giving you her Kekkei Genkai."

Daisuke did not seem to mind.

"Well, I, for one," he replied genteelly, "never said it will be a sweet measure."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi: the man who wandered through a decade as an outlaw. He was once a son, always a brother, a former ANBU captain, an Akatsuki agent, a traitor, and first and foremost—a murderer.

When the sun had resplendently emerged in the sky, he was woken from his light slumber by cold dews dropping onto his eyelids. Eyes ajar, he felt the pattern of lights shift on his face, caused by the stirring leaves. His vigil intensified, but his chest still felt a little heavy. The first thing he did was lifting his hand and placing his palm against the center of his chest. Green light radiated, penetrating his skin to slowly fix the newly attained injury. It did not feel as painful as the first time he attempted to heal it last dusk, but minus the pain, it would not make such a difference, especially with the current state of health he was in. He recalled the events that led him to be here instead of elsewhere: his little visit to Konoha, right to the point where her finger touched his chest.

He was distracted, and he was not focused, and he stiffened when he saw her approaching, which left him exposed to her attack.

To think about it, it was impossible for him to not be distracted. He did see someone who resembled a lover whom he once slaughtered with his own bare hands, approaching him: an angry apparition exacting her revenge.

She was thirteen when he last saw her. The only differences, perhaps, were the color of the eyes and hair. His lover's eyes and hair were black, a noticeable trait that had differentiated an Uchiha from the people of the other clans. And compared to the white-eyed girl, his lover exuded more confidence, unlike the timid teenage girl; who was now-however he wanted to deny it—the source of his disturbance. Perhaps, this was just his mind playing one of those tricks on him; another one of his pathetic reasoning to pacify himself, to make less severe the fact that he himself had been incomprehensibly unable to justify his intentions to test her out in the woods with his Genjutsu.

It was probably the most thoughtless thing he had attempted; an impulsive decision that was now causing his own disadvantage.

And to top it, he was attacked by a bunch of thieves before stumbling upon the Jounin and his students yesterday, which caused him to take longer to get to them.

But the thieves were nothing to shout about. Five thieves; and they charged at him like mad dogs. Most of the time, he was only evading their attacks, before he took one of them down with a swift Katana-stab to the throat. Immersed in blood, the body fell onto the ground as he took his Katana out effortlessly.

And the rest of the thieves began to flee with the speed of light.

Or that was how he remembered it.

He had slept sitting on a stem of a tree that was located quite far from the Konoha-nins' campsite—where most of the annoying Kikaichuu would not be able to spot him. After all, he had already killed five Kikaichuu that had managed to trace him there last night; and they had been quite a nuisance in his fight against Kakashi and his team last dusk.

Sure, Mangekyou Sharingan and it would all have been settled.

But the girl had proven she could be spared, because she had kept the secret long enough, and he only killed when he had to. Adding to that, she could attempt halting his Chakra flow with her bloodline, and if that were to happen again, it would be inane for him to let it happen in the presence of Hatake Kakashi.

He raised his body to stand on the stem, looking far into the forest. Bombinating insects, earthy air, moss-covered pebbles, nearby falling leaves, the sound of creaking branches and the scent of the water: all that made this morning wonderful—was making his objective clearer. Delicate mist was clustering in the air, and more pearlescent dewdrops fell onto his face and his eyes.

He felt the water wet his irises, cold and rejuvenating. It looked like it was a good time for a bath.

In one swift movement, he darted to the river, his black hair swaying wildly as it brushed against the wind, and he then landed on a rock just beside the waterfall. Straightening his frame, he raised his hand and undid the small metal hooks of his robe, removing the black cloth with imprinted red clouds and placed it on the rock, along with his Katana, the only memento he had left from his ANBU days.

_Last dusk was mere entertainment_, he told himself darkly, looking up at the skies; the larks were flying lazily amidst the white screen, the sun was hiding behind thick layers of cloud.

Yet, he got himself injured. He had underestimated the Hyuuga once, and he was not in the habit to make the same mistake twice. He would not let her get too close to him next time, unless… he was at an advantage.

He stepped into the water, the surface leveled to his knee. He walked right into the torrent of water, the weight of the liquid cascading on his body.

_What if he were to test Byakugan out, drive it to its limit_; the thought ambled in his head, his face crushed by the pouring water.

All his life he had been given the impression that Sharingan was one of the peerless Doujutsus, what more of Mangekyou Sharingan, and his previous encounters with so many foes had proven just that. Myriads of men had fallen before its power, but the girl alone had been able to deflect it.

With the _storm_ coming as he had predicted, he needed to find out more about the Byakugan. His own bloodline ability had evolved from the Byakugan, and too little information could be derived from the said white eye bloodline though its powers had long been glorified by the Hyuuga. Other than Kaiten and some other bloodline Ninjutsu to seal the Tenketsu that Itachi had been graced to have seen during his days in Konoha, he thought he pretty much had seen all of the bloodline abilities.

But the girl; whether all Hyuuga could do the same as she could, or the ability had been developed by her and her alone.

_What would be the result if the same torture he had endured was inflicted on the girl? What if her best friends were to be taken away from her?_

There was no telling of how far he could go now. And perhaps, after all of it was done, when he would finally find the answer, he could carry on; drag himself into the _storm_ to welcome his own end. Because he had decided only by one person's hands that he would die, a long time ago.

He made a hand seal as an orange aura masked his form for a few seconds, and the liquid enclosing his body and clothes vaporized entirely. Then the aura was dismissed, leaving him fresh and clean for his journey. Putting on his cloak, he realized Leader would summon him to explain his abandonment of the task to watch the border with the old Madara.

_He had his fabricated reason prepared._

So for now, he decided to follow the girl, to see how she would handle the information she had gained, to see if she should be rid of, and perhaps; _to test her blood limit_.

Did he need any more reason?

* * *

Taki was as busy as Hatake Kakashi had remembered, only this time, there was some sort of festival going on in the middle of the town. Leading his three younger companions, he walked calmly through the street with them tailing him close, where various stalls were placed on left and right pavements of the asphalt surface. Old structures were situated near the stalls, some were people's residential buildings and the rest functioned as restaurants and inns for visitors. At a corner, a seller was offering all types of steel weaponry; his stall was surrounded by a few men who were looking through his unique collection of swords, scythes, knives and spears.

Children were running through the crowd, laughing and giggling with dripping ice-cream in their hands. The lingering smell of _Yakitori, Gyoza_ and hot _Dorayaki_ mixed in the air, projecting a heavy air of a feast. Kiba's mouth watered, seeing a Ramen stall; feeling his abdomen with his palm.

'_Isn't he going to take us to lunch already?'_ Kiba protested inwardly, seeing the Jounin too relaxed, even though the latter only had small bits of grilled fish last night. Hinata and Shino were looking at each other, both not saying anything, but they were actually feeling annoyed at their complaining stomachs. At another corner, a hawker was frying donuts in vats of cooking oil, and Akamaru too, began to salivate and bark.

Kiba watched a boy, who looked like he could not be younger than Konohamaru put a hot donut in his mouth before munching it greedily, what was worse was he could smell the food like it was being paraded right in front of his nose.

Sugary.

Succulent.

_Man, can things get any worse._

As though he could listen to the boy's protests, Kakashi inclined his body a bit; the spike of his hair waved a little as he showed a smiling eye, "you guys must be hungry."

_No shit, Sherlock,_ Kiba retorted inwardly, "Just a bit."

"We'll spend a few hours here for lunch and hot spring before we proceed to Iwa. Is that okay?" The Jounin suggested, causing a grin to spread on the dog boy's face.

"That's more than okay, Kakashi-Sensei. Do you want to eat at one of the hawkers or in the restaurant?" He continued, beginning to imagine all the finest dishes and desserts he had seen, imagining himself devouring them all happily.

"Either is fine for me, actually," the Jounin answered, and turned his head to look at the stalls.

"It's decided then. I'll go to one of the restaurants and book our table. I'll get the best plenty of food to feed us," Kiba uttered again, eagerly.

"I thought you were only a bit hungry," came the response of the bug boy, as he slipped his palms inside his pockets.

"Well, Akamaru's really hungry. Right, buddy? Hey, I'm only doing Akamaru a favor. You guys go and get a look around; I'll get back to you in a bit. Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba answered, smirking. At that rate, all he could think of was good, delicious food that would leave him figuratively full for a week.

"I'll go with you. You might be ordering some canine biscuits for all I know," Shino commented casually, which caused the dog boy to smirk even more naughtily. "Well, canine biscuits are at least more edible than leaves, stems, spoilt fruits, flowers, other bugs, or _any bugs food_ now, right, creepy bug guy?"

"Dog-breath."

"Bug-freak."

Kakashi sighed. He could not deny how the two reminded him of a milder version of Naruto and Sasuke, though. Both teenagers then walked to a line of restaurants, seemed to have forgotten their earlier bickering, busily discussing the most suitable place for them to have lunch.

"Actually, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun are real good friends," Hinata noted with a little hesitation, looking at her teammates, before turning to look up at him, "so Sensei doesn't have to mind them."

Actually, to Kakashi, who had been observing them, _that_ was given. He remembered Shino and Kiba's little scheme in the forest a few days before, and even he, as a teacher had kept it from the Hokage's knowledge for a reason.

"Yeah, I know. They are _partners in crime_, to put it truthfully," he commented, visions of a bloody scene in a forest formed in his mind, "and they really care about you too."

Perhaps, the way they cared for Hinata struck a chord within him, as they were willing to give their lives away to protect her.

Perhaps there was something in their bonds that reminded him of himself; of bonds that formed around him. It was almost funny to think that Kurenai had succeeded in teaching her students what teamwork and friendship were, that Shino and Kiba had even taken them to a greater context, while he, who often preached about teamwork and friendship, had failed at keeping Team Seven together. Failed at having Sasuke contented with Chidori. Failed at convincing Sasuke that it was only a matter of time and hard work before achieving what he wanted.

He thought he had enough time to convince Sasuke. He thought he would be able to prevent the boy from making the same mistake he made.

"That leaves only the two of us here now, Hinata. Is there anything I could get you before our lunch?" He offered, trying to get his mind off thinking about his former student. He already had enough on his plate to think about, especially of the recent things. They were confusing him at worst, but he could not back out.

This might be his last chance to save Sasuke, and save the girl too.

"Um… Nothing, actually," she answered, looking at the crowd instead of him. He observed her like he always did. She seemed calm, but he could sense she was worried.

"_Little lady, would you like a cotton candy?"_

Kakashi looked to his right at the sudden address of a mellifluous voice and saw a woman with a basket of cotton candies stand beside them. Hinata was a little surprised too at the venture from the stranger, who was smiling rather sweetly.

"I… um…" She hesitated.

"Look at them. I have different colors," she said, baiting, as she raised her basket to Hinata like the latter was some child, "blue as the sky, green as the grass, and white… _like your eyes_…" She said again, lowering her neck so her face was leveled with Hinata's own, looking straight at her eyes.

"Oh my," she put a palm on her mouth in amazement, "are those real?"

She looked a little nervous, "my… _my eyes_?"

"Yes. They're about the prettiest, most peculiar pair of eyes I've ever seen," she complimented so easily.

_Indeed_, Kakashi thought again.

"They're bloodline eyes…they belong to my clan," she answered with a little blush staining her cheeks.

"Really, some clan that must be… and who is this, your boyfriend?"

Kakashi almost fell when he heard her question. Hinata's face became even redder, "he's my Sensei," she answered immediately. Thank the Lord he had a mask on, he wasn't thrilled with the idea of both girls being able to see his expression at the remark.

"Well, I thought so. Seems too old to be your boyfriend," she replied like an expert, and Kakashi sighed.

_Do I really look that old?_

"Umm… I don't like eating sweet food before lunch. So no thanks, ma'am," Hinata answered politely, and the woman nodded.

"It's nice meeting you, white-eyed girl," she said cheerily, before turning to look at Kakashi. "_Nice meeting you too_."

Kakashi only nodded, watching her long black hair swaying along as she swiftly turned her body to leave them. Kakashi thought he saw a hint of something in the stranger's eyes.

_Something that hinted dark amusement._

He watched her stride away, trying to remember if he had seen her before, but he gave up when her face did not fit any image he recalled from the folds of his memory. He looked up; the cloud was shifting sluggishly like the lazy drift of a bubble.

"You don't stutter as much anymore," he said, before looking down at her, trying to break the silence.

"There… there's no reason to," she answered, looking up at him as she did so.

"There isn't, indeed," he replied. She looked down at the ground, "Kakashi-Sensei, last night…"

"What about last night?"

"I...was thinking," she paused, and continued, "…what if you don't manage to talk to Itachi-san. What… what if he gets to me first?"

Kakashi crossed his arms. That had been something he had been thinking about.

"I'm worried about that. But to tell the truth, I'm also worried about something else."

"About what?"

"Our mission, mostly."

"That organization? Um… They're probably just an ordinary organization. Besides, we have you as our master in this mission; I'm not really worried about it."

Kakashi did not respond. The girl had too much faith in him. _Hinata, if you only knew…_

"I… I've always been a burden to everyone. I couldn't take care of myself before this. Kurenai-Sensei, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun were always saving me in missions," she continued, looking far into the distance, as Kakashi took note tolerantly.

"I want to able to protect them too… I want to be physically stronger. I want to be able to cause major damage with Taijutsu, or block Taijutsu strikes as good as Shino-kun… or as you. I… You… You get what I'm talking about, Sensei?" She asked, as she inclined her head to look at him again.

He did not answer immediately; he himself was looking far into space, which stretched into infinity, before responding, "I have an idea of how that could be done. But I'll tell you about it later when we continue to Iwa, after we finish our bath at the hot spring and lunch at the restaurant."

"Okay," she answered, her face suddenly lit by his words. He smiled.

"Looks like Kiba-kun and Shino-kun have booked our table," she said. Kakashi looked to his right and saw both Kiba and Shino motioning them to come to the restaurant.

* * *

Standing amidst the trees, a man dressed in red clouds on black cloak, with an orange mask covering his face stood with his arms crossed. Accompanying him were four men with some kind of blue uniform, standing scattered, with ghastly expression in their faces. The cloaked man was rather averagely built, compared to the rest of the men, who seemed to be led by another tall, bald man.

"So, Itachi was on his way to Konoha when you lay in wait for him?" The cloaked man questioned. Only to a select few men around the world was he known as the oldest man to survive almost a hundred years unscathed.

"He was taking on a path straight there when he reached the undergrowth junction. And we managed to slow him down, like you told us to," the leader replied groaningly, impatience was present in his gestures and the tone of his words.

"But you still didn't get any information on why he was heading to Konoha," the masked man stressed again, which was welcomed with a sigh by the gang leader.

"We did ask, but the guy didn't talk much, and he didn't scare easy. Can you really blame us for it?"

"You didn't accomplish your task, so how am I supposed to pay you, hmm?"

"Well, we did slow him down," the bald man replied again jeeringly.

"Ah, I was just testing out my luck. I was thinking worthless clowns like you could never have defeated him. Yep… turned out I was right," the masked man said casually, and the bald man was fuming.

"What the hell, man? You made us go through all that to prove a point? You didn't even tell us the bastard was ludicrously strong. We barely escaped, and he killed one of our men, and for that, you're going to pay us 10 million Ryou, double the amount you promised."

The masked man was not intimidated, "How about… I don't pay you at all?"

"You do realize you're outnumbered, don't you? You refuse, we're gonna kill you, funny man," the man spat back with a scowl.

"That's a threat? Hn… fascinating…" He retorted, leaning his back against a tree and putting his finger against his chin in a gesture of a thinker, "you see, they say it's not about the quantity… or something to that effect. Hmm… What was it they said again?"

The men looked at each other, perplexed, before the leader answered, "whatever, we just want our goddamn money, or we take you out."

"O' really?" He cooed dangerously, before disappearing in a blink of an eye, and reappearing behind the gang leader. The bulky, bald man began to shake at how quiet the cloaked man had executed his jutsu, without even forming hand seals. '_He didn't just use Shunshin, did he?'_

"Do you have any idea, just _who_ you're threatening?"

Upon finishing those words, Madara's right arm curled around the gang leader's neck, putting a Kunai against the bigger man's throat only too swiftly. He didn't realize how skillful the orange-masked man was, until he saw the latter did not even use hand seals to elicit the Shunshin. "Let me give you a display of my capability. Now look at that tree," he ordered softly, his index finger pointing at a Pine tree from behind the gang leader's left shoulder.

"Now you see it…" A flash of red oozed from the right-eye hole of the orange mask on his face, and the lower portion of the tree broke completely, causing the upper part of the trunk to collapse with an earsplitting bump to the ground, as though it had been hacked by a giant, invisible axe. Dried leaves flew up, vestiges of cracked wood rose and fell dead on the floor of mosses, shocking a few nearby crows which rested on a few dried branches of adjacent trees. The crows flew away irritably, cawing complainingly from the sudden impact of the crashed trunk.

"Now you don't… so, can you imagine what I can do to your waist… or neck…or arm…"

While Madara did not even finish his words, the men scampered away as though they had seen a ghost in their midst. One of them fell rolling on the floor, but he immediately stood back up, looked back at him, before continuing to run again.

"Cowards, and their art of running never fail to amuse me," Madara commented in a bored tone, "oh well, there goes entertainment of the day."

His body flickered, and he appeared on a branch of a tree. He placed his palm against the trunk to support his body and stared at the sun. The wind was blowing violently; and his silken black robe trailed splendidly.

'Zetsu. Maybe Zetsu could find out.'

Years and years of scheming, he had succeeded and failed, but he was never tired. He was experienced enough to know that regardless of age, without passion; _he would not be truly living._

'_Itachi. What are you up to?'_

* * *

"You guys must be really hungry," Kakashi decided, seeing the table arranged with dishes of the scrumptious kind. The dining room was small, but enough to occupy the four of them. Well, five, if one took Akamaru into account.

"Yeah, we have _Omuraisu_, fried _Udon, Miso_ soup, _Oden, Calamari Tempura, Teppanyaki, Sushi_, Yam Ice Cream, Soy bean juice and Saké for you. And the good news is, we're paying for all these," Kiba said proudly, as they all sat down around the table.

"You are paying for all these for me?" Kakashi was a little surprised.

"Yes. We always do pay for our sensei when we are on a mission," Kiba replied and looked at his goggle-eyed friend, "don't forget to pay me, bug-freak."

Shino did not react, only an annoyed frown formed on his forehead, while he began to put a piece of Oden into his mouth. Hinata started her course by drinking a glass of plain water, and Akamaru was happily munching a sirloin beside Kiba.

_Kurenai, what a lucky sensei you are_, Kakashi thought, "I'm thinking I like the three of you, I won't mind if I have to be Team Eight sensei for _a little longer_," he said with a smile, taking a pair of chopsticks and made a praying gesture by placing his palms together, "_Itadakimasu!_"

* * *

"_Achoo!"_

The cerulean eyed, blond boy looked at the pink-haired girl beside him, wide-eyed, as they hid inside an array of thick shrubbery.

"Both of you sneezed at the same time," another unusually pale boy, who was sitting in between them commented, peeking out of the bushes.

"What, is it weird?" The pink-haired girl retorted with a contorted face, and looked back through the bushes for the enemy.

"Hehehe. _Kinda_…." Naruto answered, putting his hand at the back of his head and grinned widely as he did.

"Be alert, guys. Make too much noise and the enemy will spot you," Yamato reminded. The Mokuten user had integrated himself with a part of a tree trunk behind them, and stuck his face out of the wooden shaft, before disappearing into it again.

"Yes, Naruto. Way to hint the enemy of our location," Sai said again. He did not sound sarcastic, but seriously, it was the lack of tone that made Naruto want to punch his face.

"Can you stop yourself from sneezing?" He shot back and grimaced, "You're goddamn annoying you know that? No wonder you don't have any friends!"

The pale boy was not a bit distracted, "Well, at least I don't have small pen—"

The blond boy grabbed the boy's shirt before he could say more, "You don't have a pen—"

Naruto could not finish his words because something whizzed through the air just past his face. A Kunai planted itself in the trunk behind them, only a few inches from Yamato's face that was sticking out of the trunk. It was still vibrating when the three slid to the ground to hide.

"Nice one, Naruto."

"It's your entire fault!"

"Kids, may I remind you of the horror of my wooden cage?"

"If both of you don't stop squabbling, I'm going to beat you two silly," Sakura warned, lying with her back flat on the ground.

The enemy was charging at them in the distance, screaming as he did so, as though drawing the power of nature into his body.

Naruto grinned, "To think about it, this is kinda fun. Kakashi-sensei must be dead bored at the village, right Sakura-chan? Poor old man."

He then stood up, and made a hand seal. Ten more Naruto emerged in a puff of smoke, and charged at the man, "Bring it on, asshole!"

* * *

"Sensei?"

"Hm?"

Kakashi was still eating his Udon, while facing the wall to prevent his new students from seeing his face, when Hinata addressed him.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun and Akamaru-kun have gone to the hot spring for their bath. Since we have the time, could you… tell me about your idea, for me to get stronger?"

Kakashi put his plate aside, and took a kettle and poured his remaining hot Saké into a small cup, before tilting back his head and gulped the liquid in one go. He then put his mask back on, before turning to look at her.

"This is just something that came to me when were chatting. Do you have problem throwing a kunai?"

Hinata thought about something, before answering, "Um…usually, my kunai wouldn't penetrate into trees or anything as deeply as Shino-kun or Kiba-kun's kunai when I throw them."

"Lack of strength," he answered, then crossed his arms as he mused, "I'm afraid it is something inborn, but nothing you can't work out."

"I can overcome that?"

"Yes, actually, it is just something simple. From the way you move and the way you execute your Taijutsu, I conclude that you are a bit hesitant and you lack sufficient force to create real impact with your strikes. Even if you do use chakra, the lethality of your strikes is often diminished because of this," he explained.

"Then… what does sensei suggest I do about it?"

"Think of it like this. Let's say you're targeting a tree with a Kunai. When you throw a Kunai, you must always aim at the tree _behind_ the tree you're aiming. It is only that way you can draw real power and even speed to create impact with any thrown weapon, do you get it?"

Hinata's eyes widened. Why _did I never think of that before?_

"It works the same way in Taijutsu. Imagine the person you're striking is a foot away from his real body in a real fight, so you'll be hitting something distant, your body movements will naturally increase their strength and speed. So combine this with the use of Chakra, since you already have chakra control at your expense, even a single blow could be deadly to your opponent."

"I understand very well now. Thank you, Sensei," she answered, feeling stupid all of the sudden.

"One more thing. Thanks for saving me yesterday," he said briefly. And he felt the bandaged wound on his left upper-arm. "I'll get this fixed after this."

She felt her cheeks hot from his words.

"I… It was my fault that he attacked us."

"It wasn't, and you know it. However, I'm asking you to not attempt anything like that in the future. You were lucky when you did that. Something was off with him when he saw you coming."

"Really?"

Kakashi sighed, "Hinata, he is the best of his generation to come out of Konoha, and he's better than me or my generation. The reason he let you touch him wasn't his carelessness, but something else I'm not sure about. You shouldn't dash at him like that next time."

She realized that Kakashi-Sensei made a lot of sense, and nodded.

* * *

Pinning her hair up, Hinata's body was swaddled in a thick white towel. She stood and dipped her toe a little into the steamy water and felt it warm her skin. She took off her towel and put it on the floor just beside the spring, before putting in her leg, adjusting to the heat. Contented, she waded into the spring, and soaked her body in the water. It was almost three thirty in the afternoon, and there were two women in the spring with her.

Usually, she had Kurenai-sensei to accompany her, but this time she had to be in the spring alone. At any hot spring bathhouse, visitors usually peaked at dusk, when most people were done with their day jobs. And even sooner than she expected, the two other women were done bathing, and quietly they stepped out of the spring, leaving her the only one there.

Enjoying the solitariness, she thought about her childhood, about the first time she visited a bathhouse with her team more than three years ago. They were children then, and Kurenai-Sensei had done her best in teaching and protecting them.

She missed her, amongst other things.

She knew about her relationship with Asuma-Sensei, though she had kept it a secret. Kurenai-sensei never said anything, but she often saw the glint in her eyes and Asuma was always waiting for her with flowers at the bridge of the Nakano River after she was done bathing in a hot spring with Hinata.

She wondered; if _solitary life was destined to great Shinobi or Kunoichi_.

For a short while, Kurenai-Sensei had known what it was like to have someone with her, but even that was soon taken away.

She was standing in front of Asuma-Sensei's mausoleum not long after the latter's departure when Hinata approached her. Hinata asked, whether she still wanted to be a Kunoichi, whether she would let her child become a Shinobi and sacrifice for the village, for the people after losing someone so dear in her life.

Kurenai-sensei only answered with a strong smile in her face, though Hinata knew she was broken beyond words.

"There are only two important choices in life, Hinata: doing, or watching."

Hinata decided she would not sit back and watch anymore.

* * *

Warmth and calmness.

If there was anything he savored more than his indulgence of the Icha-Icha books, it was these.

Sitting against a ceramic wall with his body enclosed in hot, clouded water, his tensed muscles felt neutralized. Keeping his face covered with a small towel, he watched both Shino and Kiba wade in the water. Kiba was always grinning and happy, brushing Akamaru's long fur, ignoring everybody else in the bathhouse. Shino looked a lot thinner with his jacket off, Kakashi almost did not recognize him at first without the heavy wardrobe. Taking a deep breath, he placed his palm against the wound. Healing emerald light started to cast out of his palm to repair the wound. Little by little, the wound narrowed, as though it was being sewn close with a magical, invisible thread.

The shooting pain began to register in his brain.

He had to have a distraction, for thinking about the pain would only multiply it.

Distraction.

Hinata in the water.

_A beautiful distraction. _

* * *

"Hinata, get dressed and come with me."

Hinata looked over and saw Kakashi stand beside the spring, and her heart skipped.

"Sensei!" She almost gasped, as she covered her chest with her hand and folded up her knees, "You, you shouldn't get in here… this is—"

"I want to tell you something really important. I'll wait for you outside. It's your teammates. And hurry," he demanded, before turning his body and walked out of the female bathhouse.

Hinata was surprised, but her attention was focused on the urgency of his voice. _Did something happen to Shino-kun and Kiba-kun?_

She immediately stood and stepped onto the ledge beside the spring, water dripping on the floor as she picked up the towel from the spot she had left it lying. She went to the wooden drawer beside the spring and took out her folded clothes, taking a few minutes to put them on. After that, she walked out of the bath house and saw Kakashi stand at another corner in the crowd, about twenty meters from her, "here, Hinata," he motioned.

Hinata tried to think at first, but she half-ran to him instead. However, he kept moving away, getting farther and out of her reach.

"What… sensei, wait!"

Hinata watched her steps in the crowd, being careful to not hit children who were running in the street against her direction. He was swift, and sneaky and efficient. Hinata felt her heart pound, thinking about all the bad things that could have happened to her teammates.

_Please, kami-sama. Not them, they are the only ones who care about me!_

"Where are you taking me?"

She thought she saw him smile.

"Sensei?"

In between the crowd, she saw him exit into a lane, and though her instinct told her something was unpleasant with the current predicament, she continued her steps, running into the lane where she saw him enter a gateway that led to a deeper and darker wooded area.

'_What is he doing? Is this a test?'_

She only saw his shadow now, and from her instincts and knowledge, she used Shunshin to teleport and then using her bloodline, she tried to sense his chakra from a distance and finally arrived at a dark, spacious spot in the woods. Kakashi unexpectedly was standing calmly beside a tree, with both arms crossed.

"Sensei?"

She greeted him. She walked toward him and stopped beside the tree. In a swift movement, Kakashi grabbed her and pushed her against the tree. She was too surprised, and looked up at his face.

"What…"

He chuckled lightly.

"Now… we have some time alone to ourselves."

Hinata felt her heart beat faster, like it was going to pop out of her chest. She only stood, watching him raise a gloved hand to touch her cheek.

"Hinata…" He murmured.

At a sudden rush of realization, Hinata balled her fingers and punched his stomach with the greatest strength she could muster, causing him to fall backward, his back gracing the forest floor like an empty can.

As though he was surprised, he stiffened, and something dark formed on his face as he tried to stand up.

"For a weak-looking girl, you do pack a punch, Hinata. How do you know I am not the actual copy-nin?"

Hinata felt her blood race.

"Chakra signature. I've memorized his Chakra flow and… y-you're not Kakashi-sensei," she tried not to shout, but her voice was shaky with a feeling she could not place.

"Aha. Looks like you've been in close contact with Sharingan Kakashi. Have there been interesting things going on between the two of you?" The man asked wryly.

"N-No. I don't know what you're talking about," she answered, trying hard for her voice to not falter against the rush of blood in her veins.

"Like a teenager, always confusing her feelings and whatnot," 'Kakashi' commented, something in his gesture was implying an unnatural grace of a woman. "The way he was looking at you, you only have so much to learn, Hyuuga."

"J-Just show who you are," she answered, trying to ignore the things mentioned to her.

"Well then, have it your way…" 'Kakashi' answered, and a puff of smoke broke from his body, which was immediately replaced by a slender body of a woman with long, shiny black hair and Kohl-rimmed eyes.

"You're…" Hinata said, as she registered the person in front of her, "the cotton candy lady…"

"No shit, little girl. Now choose. We can avoid cat-fight and bloodshed if you agree to follow me," she said conceitedly, "because you know; there is no way you can win if we were to fight."

Hinata felt her knees weak.

"But why… Why do you want me?"

"Not you: just your eyes," the woman answered, brushing her hair from shielding her view.

"_My eyes_? But for what?"

"Stop questioning too much. The hell should I know? I was given instruction to get you to come with us, now come with me, or suffer," she threatened again.

_How far will these eyes make her suffer? How far will these eyes take away her happiness and her freedom?_ Eyes that had twice got her almost killed, by a Lightning Shinobi, and by her cousin.

_These eyes were doom._

She straightened her posture, and pressed her hand forward, right foot pressuring the ground as she moved her left leg backward.

With the resolve that she did not even know she possessed, she answered, "come and get them."

* * *

Tbc.

_Uh dear Jaggarte, do I still get your firstborn child? _XD


	6. Chapter Five: Height

**_AN: _**_This is unbeta-ed, and the mood will be gloomy. I shall take my time rectifying all the mistakes, though._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto characters aren't mine._**

**Chapter 5** – _Height_

Everything seemed normal in the forest: the usual lush foliage up the trees and the crumbly dry ground underfoot; the only thing that was not usual, was the menacing stares reciprocated by the black eyes of a woman and white eyes a younger one at a corner in the woods.

From their spot, the busy part of Taki was obliterated by distance, by the darkness that was fueling as the sun shifted slowly above the forest, and by the eerie feeling it engendered. The wind blew, the leaves flicking by the frisky late afternoon waft, but it did not seem enough to calm Hinata's rapidly beating heart.

_She was never the confrontational one. _

"Then, girl," Banshi finally voiced louringly, "you're asking for it."

Byakugan: the bloodline ability that was revered and feared at the same time. And it was the truth that Hinata was born as the heir of the clan that wielded it. Some would go to any length to attain it, because having it in possession would elaborate a person's skills and give them a great advantage of sight. There was a reason the _caged bird seal_ was coerced into the lower-branch members: because it was the clan's most pressing matter to protect it from being stolen and becoming a tool for ninjas with wicked intentions.

And physical strength, unfortunately; was something Hinata was not born with. Despite expectations and predictions, she was just an ordinary girl and was no genius: all she knew was, if she were going to transcend and become something meaningful to her clan, she was going to have to work thrice as hard as anybody else.

And because of her weakness, she was deemed an easy target for those with intent on stealing the white eye's ability.

_Because she as the heir to her clan, possessed; if not more effective, than at least the most pure form of it. _

_These eyes…_ She thought blankly, struggling to not let the emotion appear on her face, strengthening the posture of her legs as she stood and stared at the woman.

"The name is Banshi, before anything," the woman introduced herself at last. Hinata scrutinized the passages of chakra in the body of the woman. Banshi had a generous amount of it, more than what she was housing in her own body.

_Certain death_, Hinata thought, beginning to hear her own breaths escape her mouth ponderously.

She could not be afraid now.

She couldn't because nobody was there to save her.

'I must be calm,' she made an effort to convince herself quietly. 'I won't run away, even if I die… there will less burden for everyone.'

Banshi then removed a seal from her belt. She lowered her body and spread the seal parchment on the ground, placed her index finger on her lips and pressed the other on the seal. A piece of long, metal rod came to light with a sudden gust of smoke, and she stood up, starting to twist the rod in her hand skillfully. Smirking, she wound the rod up in the air—and her body arched before her hand swung and hit the tip of the rod with all her might to the ground.

As the tip of the rod hit the soil, the earth cracked loudly and vertically to where Hinata was standing. Seeing this, Hinata flipped backward, pressed her hand on the ground and jerked her body further back, the ground splintering toward her like the undulatory locomotion of a snake. Hinata continued her back flips before halting at a spot thirty meters away from the sly woman.

The farthest spot where the crack had stopped and caused a small explosion to burst out from the ground was twenty meters from her opponent.

"Hmph," Banshi scoffed, twisting the metal rod in her hands, "those eyes of yours aided you."

Most often her nervousness caused her body to shake and her head would not be able to think straight. Most often she would be saved by her sensei, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun.

But now, there was nowhere to run, and she was tired of running away, tired of hiding when enemies seemed to be persistent in seeking her. The least she could do was try to save herself.

_She had to._

'Twenty meters, one-eighth chakra,' she evaluated, eyeing the woman very carefully.

She knew she couldn't launch Taijutsu at the woman: if she were to close in twenty meters around Banshi, it would only enable the latter to attack her using the same attack she had just launched. And Banshi could use the chakra rod seven more times, based on the amount of chakra she had released into the rod to cause the long–range explosion, also from the amount of chakra she still had left.

"But you bet, that isn't the only one I have in my store," she said as her lips twisted to grin again. She put her rod to hang at her back, and made a cycle of hand seals.

"Take this._ Doton: Doriyuudan_!"

As Banshi finished her hand seals the ground moved, and large clot of earth rose in the air and hollered, developing the shape of a dragon, which was moving against Hinata at top speed. Hinata freed a quivering breath and jumped away instantaneously from the dragon's path, only for it to detour and follow her to where she leaped or flipped, even if she hid behind trees, or perched on the branches. Her breaths were becoming shallow from running, also from the leaps and flexible acrobatics she had to carry out to avoid the dragon.

Banshi was chuckling in contempt, as she only stood, watching.

_Entertained. _

Thirty seconds passed and there was no way Hinata could keep up with the dragon's speed any longer. She was going to get hit by the dragon, and would probably be knocked down, if not knocked into pieces from the impact. The earth dragon barely missed her when she flipped backward and did a handspring. She looked up in the middle of her movement, and saw brief gleams of sunlight through the forest roof.

Twelve seconds before hit.

Letting the impetus from the hand-press flip her up again, she landed on her feet, erected her posture and stood tall. Her strands of hair were trailing across the forehead protector around her neck like a silk cloth as she outstretched her arms a tiny margin and spread her fingers. Chakra started escaping her palms, striking hues stirred in her face as the neon-blue chakra color intensified beneath her digits.

Seven seconds.

She chanted something under her breath before swirling her body a couple of times and two large lions emerged from her palms as they roared and collided headfirst with the earth dragon violently, causing the beast-like lump of sand to pulverize back to dusts-to its natural state- before the chakra lions vanished into the air. Hinata released a heavy breath again, as she stood sturdy.

Slowly pressing her hands forward and bending her knee, Hyuuga Hinata awarded Banshi with the most indomitable stare the latter had seen.

"Come and get them," she challenged once more, her voice soft, but thick with headstrongness.

The forest seemed to be coming alive, as though it in itself was amused, witnessing the fight between two women who were too determined to go their clashing ways. At some spot in the sky, a lark cried. The leaves of the woodland continued to fall, uniting with the rotting vegetation on the forest floor. The late noon wind caressed their figures, as Banshi appeared to look sober.

And Hinata could see that as realization seeped into her opponent: she was not smirking anymore.

* * *

"So, Neji. How did you do this, could you explain to me?"

The girl whose hair was tied in double buns on her head genuflected on the grass of an open field and asked as she inspected a corpse vigilantly. The corpse of what was once a man was lying head-down on the ground, with sticky red liquid running out of his ears. However, she did not dare turn the corpse over to see his face.

"Do what, if I may ask?" A young man answered. He was sitting on a rock not far from the corpse, drinking from his metal container. He was tall for his age; his dark brown hair was long and was almost reaching his waist. His pearl-like eyes shifted to look at his female teammate and saw that she was scrutinizing the corpse very interestedly.

"You've killed several people before this, but... this is the first time I saw this type of injury from your attack. How did you kill this man this time?"

"Tell me what you see, your observation of the cadaver," Neji said, the late afternoon zephyr was cooling his body; and he had just brought a fight with an enemy in the grass country to an end.

"Hm. There isn't a particularly apparent injury from what I see; just there is this… horrible-looking darkish blue mark between the collarbone and the base of the neck."

"That's it."

"What do you mean that's it?"

Neji looked at the spacey meadow in front of him, and looked up. Slow-moving clouds gathered in the cobalt sky above. Long grass seeded with wildflowers danced as a few squirrels leaped and disappeared into it. Such a delighting sight, he thought, as he continued his explanation, "the Hyuuga Taijutsu is different from the normal ones, you noticed that I think."

"Yes?"

"Basically, you know that in our Taijutsu we poke or touch a certain part of the human body."

"Yes, I see that most often."

"The darkish blue mark between the clavicle and neck was where I inserted Chakra. It's like an invisible knife being poked to a human body; the difference is it damages the internal organs," he paused, and let out a breath.

"The human body however, contains very vital points that if we force pressure on them, can cause the targeted blood vessels to rupture and in a given time, the person will suffer from critical injury."

"I see. So how do you kill a person with it?"

"The blood vessels work or function differently in the human body. Some vessels, if targeted, can kill someone slowly or immediately, depending on the level of skills of the Taijutsu user," he explained again, while the female teammate continued to listen with interest.

"The heart, somewhere around here," Neji paused, putting his finger at the left side of his chest, "will cause a person to feel constricting pain in his chest, and if that person continues to leave it unattended, it can cause blood to pool in the trachea, and ultimately that person would be unable to fight unless he gets it healed."

Tenten nodded a little in understanding, and inspected the mark at the corpse's neck again, as Neji continued, "That darkish blue mark on that person's neck, however, is what we call the death point. As obvious as it sounds, if we poke there with all our might and force chakra in it, can cause the blood vessel to rupture and be blocked, and that vessel is the one that carries blood straight to the brain."

"You're implying?"

"Rupture it and it's certain death, Tenten."

"I see. That's scary," Tenten reacted, "but, how do you know about these things?"

"Hyuuga bloodline secret."

"Then… why are you telling me if it's secret?" Tenten said with a smile.

"Because you can't use it," Neji said briefly, as he sealed his water container and put it back into his backpack.

"Aren't you afraid I would leak it to somebody?

For a while, Neji contemplated.

"I trust you," he then replied briefly.

Tenten almost looked sheepish, "thanks. I didn't know that you...anyway, aren't you restricted from the secrets? Only the main house people know about those secrets, right?" She continued to ask, finding herself interested in the Hyuuga techniques.

"I train Hinata-sama in Jyuuken," Neji answered, and rose to walk towards Tenten. He bent his body and knelt beside her to inspect the darkish mark just above the corpse's clavicle, "in exchange, discreetly, she imparts the secrets to me, from the scrolls she studied in the Hyuuga mansion."

"So, you just hit once, and he's dead. And you two have been working together, neh? Hinata-san can do it too?"

Neji took a few seconds to revive the memory of something, before commenting, "By principle; she can, but Hinata-sama still can't kill with one blow. She has to work on the strength of her chakra pressure and precision. Another way for her: is to hit all the critical points of the human body at once, but it depends on her opponent."

Neji then stood, and shouldered his backpack properly. "If Hinata-sama can find enough time and opening to hit all the vital points at once, she will kill someone. But that's kind of impossible, because there is no such thing as an unmoving opponent, and I'm not sure if she would be willing to," Neji explained extensively.

"Yeah. What was I thinking..._That Hinata_… she wouldn't hurt a fly," Tenten retorted somewhat with alert, but their conversation was then interrupted. A shouting voice of a frolicking, bushy browed, green clad ninja was heard, as he was following another green clad man from afar, "Neji! Tenten! What are you two still doing there? Let's go!"

They both looked at their energetic teammate's direction, "that energy. I'm envious of Lee," Tenten remarked and sighed. She rose and commenced to walk toward Lee. Feeling the breeze ruffle his clothes and brush through his hair and over his skin, Neji sighed too.

"Tell me about it," he then riposted, and joined Tenten to pursue his other teammate.

* * *

There was a sudden change in the air of the forest when Banshi took the metal rod behind her, and began to swing it again.

"Hyuuga Taijutsu, huh? As long as I don't get myself hit, it should be no problem."

Banshi darted and leaped, and swept her rod at Hinata vehemently, but Hinata managed to duck, and twisted her body with her foot extended out to sweep the woman's feet. However, the latter jumped and dodged before swinging her rod again to hit the jacketed girl. Seeing this, Hinata used her right palm to push the ground and her body jerked and she managed to extend her hand out to shove the rod towards Banshi with her chakra-infused hand, before her body spiraled and her right foot flew one more time towards Banshi's torso. Nonetheless, the woman succeeded to jerk her body backward to evade.

Hinata's feet landed on the ground and she quickly sprang up, stood, and spread her hands again in her Jyuuken stance.

Banshi twisted her rod several times as she paced, trying to find some opening to launch an attack. After a minute, she decided to just attack. The woman dashed at Hinata and swung her rod to Hinata's head, but the girl shoved her hand and parried Banshi's rod, and at the same time; her hips yanked inversely to avoid the other tip of metal rod that attempted to hit the lower part of her body. The young girl then arched her body backward and flipped almost instantly, before springing to kick Banshi's abdomen with speed. It was a successful move, a thudding sound was elicited as Banshi was forced to retreat and almost fell before managing to balance her posture.

"Not bad," Banshi evaluated as though it was some contest, brushing off the dusts that clung to her clothes from Hinata's sandal; an amused smile formed on her lips.

Again, the woman shot herself at Hinata and swung the rod to her, but she eluded the rod by ducking and pressing her palm on the ground. Hinata's feet then spiraled up and kicked the other tip of the rod, and landing her feet on the ground; Hinata flung herself up and twisted her body before attempting to hit Banshi with a hand strike. Banshi immediately lowered her body to elude, but in return, Hinata's body twisted again and her foot spiraled twice and hit Banshi right in the gut. The woman was forcefully tossed backward, realizing that the girl was quite skilled in Taijutsu, more skilled than she had expected and would ever admit.

_Maybe I should just focus on Ninjutsu_, she thought, before sprinting back to the earlier spot she was standing on. She then made a few hand seals, and her hand reached the long rod in her back. After that, she hit her rod into the ground. The earth cracked again, but this time, Banshi was sprinting along toward Hinata, faster than the moving crack. Seeing this, Hinata started to run in the opposite direction. To her surprise, Banshi suddenly appeared on the other side, seven meters from her approaching body, and made a few hand seals, "_Suiton: Suryuudan No Jutsu_!"

This time it was a Water Dragon that emerged from the ground, rising from the earth, and it then was approaching her in high speed. Hinata gasped, realizing that the woman could perform water elemental Jutsu without a water source, just like Kakashi-Sensei. She flipped to the right to avoid the crack that was approaching behind her and distanced herself fifteen meters away from the black-haired woman, and because she was short of time, she rotated herself as the Water Dragon neared her. The Heavenly Shield rotating chakra safeguarded her as the water dragon hit the chakra armor, breaking and bursting into water.

"Timing is essential in a fight," Banshi murmured to herself, her lips curving upward, and arched her person with the rod firmly grasped high in the air, before hitting the ground with it. The earth then splintered from the tip of the rod to Hinata's direction once more, and just in time that Hinata's Heavenly Spin was brought to a standstill, Banshi's chakra that was channeled through the crack exploded just under Hinata's feet.

She shrieked: her body was trapped in the chakra bomb and as the result; she was flung and tossed defenselessly by the sudden outburst of chakra: the small of her back rammed brutally against the core of a tree like a child's ball, and then she bounced and rolled onto the earth.

For a few seconds, Hinata lay on her back, unmoving.

Banshi smiled smugly, and brushed her hair that was a bit messy from the fight.

"Just as expected…" She commented, brows heightening, sniffing deeply with lifted chin in sinister satisfaction.

* * *

"Kakashi-Sensei…"

The wound on Kakashi's left upper-arm was about to vanish when Shino addressed him. So preoccupied was Kakashi with the healing of his arm that he was a little surprised as he heard the boy call his name.

"Hm?"

"Hinata…" Shino said, as he saw the boy listen to a bug he carried on his index finger, while the warm mist of the spring was still lingering on them.

"What about her?"

"I had some of my bugs to stay with her and look after her. They just told me, _you_ went to the female bathhouse and asked Hinata to go to the forest."

"I have been nowhere but here all the time," Kakashi was a bit apprehensive.

"I know. She's in danger."

"What?" Kiba too was surprised, and anxiety formed on his face.

"Let's get to her," Kakashi instructed, felt his heart beat faster, as he rose and rushed to step onto the ledge, and then he went to get his clothes from the rack. After wearing his shirt and pants in what seemed like a swoop, he turned to the boys, and saw that they wore their attire and were storming out of the door. Kiba hit a man who was just walking to get into the spring. And the guy fell into the spring with a splash for all he cared.

"Tough luck," Kakashi commented, before rushing out of the bathhouse himself.

* * *

Feeling as though her body had broken apart, Hinata's lips quivered from the indescribable pain as she hyperventilated. Her eyes felt so heavy, as though some invisible fingers were pushing them to close. She could taste something salty in her mouth, and her stomach was turning in a state of nausea.

But she would not close her eyes, in fear she would never wake up.

Keeping her sight locked firmly onto the white light up the forest roof, she felt her body numb. Images of distant memory started to race in her mind: like waves hitting the sandy shore.

* * *

Kakashi halted his steps in front of the female bathhouse. Akamaru walked out of the entrance to the female bathhouse, nearing both Shino and Kiba before barking once.

"Hinata isn't inside," Kiba informed.

Akamaru then began to sniff on the floor, and started to move out to the asphalt to track Hinata's scent.

"Faster, Akamaru!" Kiba ordered in desperation. They both followed as Akamaru scuttled with its nose fixed on sniffing the road. Some of the civilians were looking at Kiba's almost-panicking face with interest. This late noon, Taki was not as congested as it was before. After a few minutes, they were nearing a lane, and Akamaru barked again.

"In the forest!" Kiba said, as he began to sprint to the wooded area. Both Shino and Kakashi used Shunshin to get to the forest entrance, but stopped a while when they heard a girl's loud scream from inside the forest.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

* * *

Hinata's body that was lying on the ground moved a little, and that was when Banshi noticed that the girl had not been knocked out from her chakra explosion jutsu.

"You know, I've always hated one thing that differs a ninja from the other, that… of what makes one ninja better… as he was birthed," Banshi berated, standing where she had begun the fight, without a single scratch on her despite of their fight.

"What makes you special and what makes me less? You think you're special just because you were born with a bloodline, huh?" She continued, her eyes narrowing with intense hostility as she crossed her arms and stood.

"Hyuuga Hinata, heir to the fearsome Hyuuga clan, that sounds great, isn't it?" Banshi said again with a nauseated tone. "Tsk. The world should bow down at you, do you think so?"

'_It's not wise, to judge others by your preconceptions and their appearances.'_

_I… I was never special. S-Stop the accusation…_she murmured, feeling as though her body was grated with a thousand knives. She opened her eyes, and looked at the lights that glimmered above her.

_I've always been…_

'_You're a loser!'_

Always been a burden.

'_Stand up for yourself, Hinata! Stand up and fight him!'_

A toothy grin of a boy with yellow hair emerged in her mind: memories of his persistence that had inspired her through the years.

'_Hinata, are you okay? I'm sorry. I wouldn't have thrown you so hard if you didn't ask me to. God, you're bleeding. I'm really sorry, Hinata.'_

She was going to miss those red tattoos in his cheeks and that wide grin on his face. Kiba-kun had always been so nice to her, always wanted to protect her: he would not let anything hurt her. But sometimes, it seemed like his protectiveness was hindering her.

'_If Kiba-kun believes in me, come at me with no hesitation. Hit me like I'm your worst enemy!'_

But he seemed to be one of the people who genuinely cared for her.

'_Detach all ties. Defeat or be defeated. You're not serious enough.'_

That toneless voice; the eyes that were always shielded by sunglasses, and the constant soothing words he said even though he rarely said anything. Over the years, they had built the kind of bond where they reached out to each other in silence. Shino-kun had trusted her enough to not even question her request to be treated like a real enemy when they sparred.

_He was one of the few people who treated her like an equal. _

He would throw her like a piece of trash on the ground and she would stand up, with however great difficulty. It was the kind of understanding and acknowledgment that kept her going on.

'_Always soften your body when you get thrown by your enemy. Don't tense-up, Hinata-sama. If you don't tense your muscles when your body hit the ground, there's less chance for you to be injured. And always roll your body back up when you're down.'_

And she stood up every time. She would say her thanks to Neji nii-san a million times for sharing his genius with her after the Chuunin exams. She never blamed him, or his once deep hatred for her, because in the end, time proved that in the silence of the conflict between the main and branch houses, between Neji nii-san and herself:_ his blood was thicker than her tears_.

'_I want to be by your side at a time like this, the way I always do.'_

That bushy black hair and those lovely, lovely red eyes, of a woman who had taken Hinata under her wings and nurtured her. Kurenai-sensei: The one who had always believed in her and was always there for her, who defended her, and saved her from herself.

_The unborn child she was carrying, whom she hadn't seen. _

'_You shouldn't dash at him like that next time.'_

There… there had to be a next time.

'_You assumed I have patience. You all fail to measure your own capacity, and to see the depth of my capacity, as a result you lie beaten here. You hold onto your organization, your clan, your name… these things limit us and limit our capacities; these things deserve to be shunned._

She looked up at the forest roof, gleams of sunlight were blinding her, crystal drops welling in the pool of her vision. She smiled with great difficulty.

_White._

Her vision crystallized and magnified, the trees of the forest were jumbling, but stubbornly she did not look away, until her eyes were heated enough, until she closed them and felt hot fluid roll out to wet her face.

"I….want to see them again…" The words came out of her mouth as barely a whisper.

_Home._

Konoha wasn't her home. Hyuuga mansion was not her home. Home was them: _her sensei, her teammates….her friends_, she acknowledged with a heartbreaking conviction.

Banshi was nearing her, walking closer and closer to her like the approaching gray clouds before the storm. Hinata concentrated on her chakra flow, listened to Banshi's footing, and began to guide her own chakra to her eyes.

"Are you down for the count already? Oh… you shouldn't have fought, you see. It was never my intention for you end up like this," Banshi taunted, as she lifted and set down each foot on the ground toward Hinata, her feet stepping into a few puddles of water.

"_I want to see them again_," she muttered hoarsely as she gruelingly sat up, her body shook and with great effort she knelt on the ground, shuddering. The cut on the side of her lip spilled a tiny sliver of blood, which almost dripped from under her chin.

"What? You're rapidly losing your energy. The boss didn't want you dead, I guess half-alive or barely alive ….. is still alive," she goaded, halting as she stood two feet from Hinata. "Now, to take you where you should be…"

Banshi did not finish her sentence, because in quick dabs, almost a hundred infinitesimal water senbon shot themselves all around her body, stabbing and paralyzing her.

What was written in Banshi's face that second, was the kind of look that was apparent in Shino-kun's when Hinata's water Senbon shot at the teammate the last time they sparred: w_ordless surprise._

Banshi gasped, her eyes wandered wildly around her own body as her face began to twist. Finding herself petrified; she realized she could not even tremble.

"You… shouldn't have used water element Jutsu against me…" Hinata said weakly, but all the same her tone was filled with superiority, feeling unpleasant liquid amalgamate in her mouth, "because all I needed…was water source….to stab you around your Tenketsu…and have you paralyzed…"

Banshi's eyes widened as she stood taut and she then tried, in vain; to move her hands together.

_A hand seal._ _Just a hand seal would be enough to free her from this paralysis and trigger a jutsu to kill this child, _Banshi thought in dignified distress, feeling like she would have cursed the girl with the foulest expletive.

_What is this ability to create Senbons from water?_

She would have also screamed out the question: if her face and the muscles around her lips were not as constrained as the muscles in her whole body. Now, like a dressmaker's dummy, Banshi stood helpless, watching the Hyuuga put both her right index and middle fingers to her lips and closed her eyes, as though meditating. Subsequently, she bent her left knee and lowered her body, stretching her right leg behind as she spread her fingers, her face was devoid of expression, it seemed like she was really concrete in what she was doing.

Emerald Yin and Yang symbol under her feet.

'_Imagine the person you're fighting is a foot away from his real body in a real fight.'_

Dark and light, black and white: everything was blurry in the shade of gray.

_'In order… to reach the height of my capacity..._

Rise beyond expectations.

"_Jyuukenhou, Hakke Kyusho Jitsu." _

And raising her hands, with all her might Hinata screamed, her fingers ferociously flew and propelled all over Banshi's body in rapid strikes: her torso, the sternum, the upper points of her clavicle, the sides of her neck, the hollow of her throat, and Banshi's own eyes were not able to follow Hinata's hands anymore as the grogginess started to overpower her, her body rocking as Hinata's fingers powerfully prodded her body. The water Senbons held her in place; and try as she might: there was no escape.

Hinata never ended her scream, wholly convinced she had pierced the heavens with her voice, until she hit the last point of vitality on Banshi's body, until she felt hot tears tumble from her eyes once more.

Then the world fell into immense silence.

Hinata only heard her own breaths now, laced with shaky gasps. The water senbon dissolved and wetted Banshi's skin and clothes.

The older woman, however, was still stiffened, eyes shimmering and reddish with feverish pain, when she seemed to hold in a breath, but powerlessly coughed: and her blood splattered onto Hinata's face.

Teeth clenching and eyes wincing, Banshi took the time—or what was remaining of it—to look at Hinata's face, as the girl fell on her knees with an empty expression in front of her. She was too young, indeed, as young as Banshi was when she was first introduced to this world. She had choices, of which path she could take, and the paths she had chosen led her to be here, in this wood, waiting for death to overtake her. Banshi thought she saw tears roll down the Hyuuga's cheeks, diluting her own blood: a pale, vertical line between deep shades of crimson.

'_I ….looked down on the underdog.'_

Banshi tried to speak, but all that came out of her mouth was a mere sound of gurgling, choking agony. The world was spinning and closing in on her, and her vision was becoming obscure.

Her time was up.

There were only so many things Banshi wanted to tell this Hyuuga. It occurred to her that she had taunted the girl too much and had managed to draw out the _dormant beast_ within her.

'I … consider that… _my _success…'

Banshi had always been playful, had always been a tease.

And she would have laughed out loud, when her knees buckled, and she lost all will to stand, life was deserting her as she fell over and curled.

* * *

Hinata was still kneeling with Banshi's body coiled lifelessly next to her when Kakashi, Shino and Kiba arrived after Akamaru. The large white dog barked once, before sitting on the ground not far from Hinata.

Kakashi, and even her teammates noted the heavy air of murder surrounding her. Her face was covered in blood, her hair was damp and unruly, and her clothes were caked with dirt and mud. If anything, she looked nothing like herself. She seemed to realize they were there, but she did not greet them. Through his experienced eye, something in her manner hinted Kakashi that she was questioning things, and doubting things.

Kakashi took the time to inspect the body, and realized it belonged to the woman who was selling cotton-candy to them just before lunch.

He exhaled deeply.

"Shino, Kiba. Try to get that body away from her, and do it carefully," Kakashi instructed softly, trying to think of the next action, of the right word to say to her.

The boys moved, not saying anything, and took the body: Shino taking the shoulder, and Kiba taking the feet. They lifted the body, and warily they brought it away, to a hidden spot where the trees were thicker.

Kakashi walked to her slowly, noticing she reeked of blood, and knelt beside her. Lifting up his forehead protector, he closed his right eye and looked through the color of Hinata's chakra flow. He then raised his hand and put his palm against the bruise on her lower lip.

She gasped when the healing green light slowly erased the cut, "this is gonna hurt a bit," he informed as he saw her flinch a little, and then his palm moved to her back, and Hinata's eyes narrowed when the bruise began to mend.

For all his ability to reason, to think, understand, and judge rationally, Kakashi decided that maybe—it was better not to say anything at all. Deciding that the healing was sufficient, Kakashi rose to stand, "it's getting dark. Let's go… Hinata."

She turned to look at him, but for a second, she looked at Kakashi like he was a stranger— blankness remarkably evident in her face. Kakashi knew it because he had seen it, and felt it, so many times.

"Get yourself together, and let's leave," Kakashi emphasized again and extended his hand to her. She tilted her head up and saw his hand. Reluctantly, she took it, and Kakashi pulled her up.

But still, she was not saying anything.

"We're gonna have to stay in one of Taki's inns tonight, and we're gonna have to move early and speed up tomorrow morning if we want to arrive in Iwa on time. Hinata has to clean up and rest. Any complaints that will come from the Earth Country or Konoha after this, I will take full responsibility," Kakashi decided as he began his steps to egress, followed by the trio.

Seeing her state, Kiba removed his jacket to leave himself in his inner shirt, and covered Hinata's head with it. "Nobody should see your face covered in blood like that, Hinata. So make sure you don't take my jacket off your head and I'll guide you to the inn," he said calmly, so unlike the frantic boy he was merely fifteen minutes ago.

"I was going to suggest that anyway," Shino added and watched as Kiba held Hinata's shoulders; leading her to the forest outlet.

There was something about Hinata that had changed, the fanged boy thought as he held her shoulder. 'But you're still Hinata, no matter what.'

Shino watched them walk to the exit and stood, still not moving, feeling that somewhere hidden, somebody was watching them. He inclined his body and cocked his head to look through the trees behind him as he pushed his goggles up and pulled it down a little.

The forest looked bleak, and Shino decided that his curiosity had just been a trick of the mind, before following his counterparts to return to the center of Taki. None of them, of course, noticed the cloaked figure in the shadows, who was looking at them from the beginning with his weary eyes.

* * *

The sun was setting in the background of the blood orange sky when Daisuke arrived at the dark spot that was thick with tall trees in the forest. Seeing his comrade lying coiled on the ground lifelessly, he sighed, somewhat disappointed. At first, He was beginning to be curious, as he was waiting for Banshi at their temporary base in Taki and realizing the woman was taking too long to return with her prey.

Deciding to rid the curiosity, he opened the contract scroll and discovered that Banshi's name had also vanished from the parchment.

_Bad déjà-vu._

Now, he was standing before her corpse, figuring that he had to do the cleanup.

"What did I tell you, Banshi? You underestimate your enemy too much," he muttered, before kneeling to inspect Banshi's corpse. Dried blood was flowing from her nostrils, mouth and ears. Precise, dark purple marks were visible in some spots on her neck, throat and chest. Daisuke could not help but feel amused; because Shigai-sama's keen interest in the white eye doujutsu was now within his comprehension.

He then stood, and made a few hand seals in the dark, before patting his palm on the ground, "_Doton: Reikyuu_."

The land beneath Banshi's corpse pulverized and slowly, her motionless body seeped into a quicksand: a silent burial in the dusk.

"Don't worry, my comrade. Because you… will be avenged," he promised in a calm voice, before teleporting himself to another space, as the forest gradually blackened.

* * *

Kakashi was gone to the town to buy some supplies after they checked into an inn.

When they entered the room, it smelled obscurely of mildew, and dusk light filtrated through one warped curtain. Kiba turned on the lights and the furnishings of the inn were revealed: four single beds, a table, a chair, a kettle, four drinking glasses and silver wares. There was also a small bathroom attached to the room, equipped with lukewarm, running water. Logs lay stacked to one side of a blackened, soot-ridden fireplace. Shino lit up the fire, hoping it would help rid the room of its humidity.

Meanwhile, Kiba saw to it; that Hinata got herself cleaned. Right after, he tucked her in the bed. When they were sure Hinata was asleep, they talked quietly amongst themselves near her bed.

"It is clear now that the woman wanted her eyes. I think… maybe we should not have protected her too much. If she had even a scant idea of what we did in the forest, if she… knew what kind of threat she was going to face… maybe she could have been more cautious."

Shino crossed his arms; he felt that he too, was responsible for what happened, "I agree. Tomorrow we will tell her what happened in the forest. That way, she can be more careful. And also, we must make sure that we don't leave her by herself whatever happens after this."

Kiba smirked tastelessly, "yeah, some friends we were, huh, keeping her in the dark? But I guess we both have learned our lessons."

Kiba then petted Akamaru's head, as he sat on his bed, letting the moments pass by.

"It's a good thing she's still alive. After this, we protect her, but we don't keep her in the dark," Shino decided, beginning to take off his jacket to ready himself to sleep in another empty bed.

"Sounds fine to me," Kiba answered, and laid himself to sleep beside his dog.

* * *

Hinata tore away from her nightmare, gasping.

She raised her body in the bed and sat, to find that both her teammates were sleeping heavily in their single beds, snugly blanketed. Akamaru was also napping, its furry body embraced by Kiba-kun so dearly in his deep sleep like a plush toy. Through the glassed window beside her, she looked up at the full moon, and for a second, found fleeting peace.

She looked around again, to find Kakashi-sensei wasn't in; the white sheet of his bed was kempt and untouched. She looked at the restroom door and saw it was unlocked. From the little aperture, she recognized that he was sitting on the wooden platform just beside the lake.

She watched the Jounin's back emptily, and decided to join him to sit beside the lake. Getting off the bed, she stepped carefully on the inn's floor, being careful as not to wake Shino-kun and Kiba-kun up. A sudden gust of cold wind rushed at her, when she stepped out completely of the inn. He was only wearing his black long-sleeved shirt, staring at the lake before him.

"Couldn't sleep?" She heard Kakashi ask, as she slowly approached him. The somewhat resilient wooden floor creaked beneath her weight as she sat down, it felt surprisingly warm, given the cold night. She listened to the sound of rippling water, and watched splashing air bubbles pop on the lake surface.

"I… had a nightmare," she said, and Kakashi noticed she sounded… calm.

"It was only just a nightmare," he responded after lengthy seconds.

"But it seemed so…endless," she replied, her gaze downcast.

_It is_, Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi-Sensei...I….How…"

"Hm?"

"How… do you keep your sanity?" She questioned meekly, not looking at him, instead she was looking at the lake, at the nocturnal beauty Taki was offering.

Kakashi took the time to think, and his eye guttered, "I don't keep my sanity."

He knew he was not answering anything, but his answer was as honest as it could get.

"It is a curse, isn't it? This… bloodline," She commented again in a tone laced with blankness. "That is …why Itachi-san wiped out his clan. And today, I killed a human with it."

"For trying to harm you," he answered.

"For trying to harm me," Hinata acknowledged reluctantly.

"Sometimes, it is easier to stop worrying about things. So don't think too much of it," Kakashi answered, feeling like he was opening himself up, in his opinion, a little too much.

In normal circumstances, he would not even open himself the way he opened himself up tonight. He had always prided himself as the undisputed master of his own emotions: bottling things up was his specialty. He was so trained in it, and masked himself of it, keeping his distance from anyone, because attachment would one day lead himself to misery. Such was the reality in the world he was living in, and he had long accepted it. He would rather die himself than to be wallowing in the guilt of failing to protect his comrades again.

So he would avoid proximity, he would escape into his books, because any diversion from reality was, and had always been his safest sanctuary.

But tonight, for an inconceivable reason, to this fifteen year old girl who was young enough to be his little sister, he was letting his guard down.

*"It didn't matter. Right and wrong decisions, today, didn't matter as well because every now and then lines do get blurred," he added, as if unaware.

Hinata did not react. They both were lost in silence, until she muttered, "then… sensei… shouldn't you… forgive yourself too?"

And Kakashi felt like he had been pricked with an unseen, minuscule splinter.

_Forgive…myself?_

He was a bit surprised when she pressed her head to his shoulder, but he did not back away. For whatever reason he could not, or would not think about—he let her curl to his side; the back of her head rested against what was yesterday a wound that she bandaged on his left upper-arm, feeling the strands of soft dark-blue hair brush the cloth that masked his chin when he tilted his head down to his shoulder to look at her.

He felt the coldness of the night ebb away as she snuggled into him, and turned his head to look back at the surface of the lake. He watched a dried leaf topple onto the reflection of the moon on the molasses-like water, and the reflection shattered to glittering pieces. Kakashi closed his eye for a few seconds and then raised his left arm and curled it around her frame, and repeatedly patted her hand lightly, just to remind her— that she was not alone.

He looked up; and through his solitary eye, the night sky was big, dark, blue and all of everything.

'_Self-forgiveness. _I_… should be taking my own advice._'

He sighed.

_It is okay to tread on dangerous water once in a while_, he told himself, because…

_Because she needs this._

Tomorrow, he would be back to being her teacher, back to whomever he was.

_Because right now, I need this,_ he acknowledged grudgingly, his soul feeling closer to her more than before, now with the incontestable certainty—that they were both murderers.

* * *

_He had been spending too much time sleeping on tree branches._

The thought crossed Uchiha Itachi's head as he pressed his body against the tree lightly, feeling a little pain in the small of his back, watching the _intriguing _development between his former ANBU Senpai and the Hyuuga girl from a distance.

Taki still seemed busy even this late at night, and from his vantage point of view, he saw the core of the village was very much alive. Colorful lanterns were glowing in the streets; haze visibly blended with the air in certain corners of the town, as gray clouds were gliding lazily across the moon. Passers-by were walking on some cement lanes, one or two wobbling with bottles of liquor in their hands, a smattering of hails on some walking paths.

'_In order to overcome your barriers, you and I have to continue living together. Even if it means hating each other… that's what being an elder brother means…'_

He looked down to inspect the Katana in his hand, the one he used when he spilled the blood of his kinsmen.

'Wouldn't you have done the same, Kakashi-san?' he asked, not requiring an answer: seeing the illusion of viscous, dark red liquid bathing the polished metal, lazily coating it to its tip, dripping into the unfathomable darkness below him .

'_You and I: children of war… and we don't have a choice. We're soldiers, and we kill because we have to….and eventually, little by little, our hearts are killed in return. We delude ourselves it is for the sake of the masses.'_

The night deepened to a darkest hue of blue; as silence leisurely blanketed Taki and all its occupants. He breathed in the air and watched the Jounin take the sleeping Hyuuga into his arms to bring her into the inn, into the closed darkness, into the tranquility: of safety within walls, under the roofs.

'_We know, it is just a false sense of peace…'_

He closed his eyes, waiting for darkness to reclaim him, his lips curving so very faintly.

'…_at the price of our own.'_

* * *

Tbc.

**Japanese words:**

**_Banshi_** – Certain death

**_Jyuukenhou, Hakke Kyusho Jitsu_**_ -Gentle Fist Style, Deadly Touch of the Eight-Trigrams_

**_Doton: Reikyuu_**_ – Earth Element: Coffin_

AN: ;) .

* = was borrowed from one of Strider's masterpieces, '_Life in Transit'_ in the FFN Slam Dunk fandom with permission. You can read it from the link in her Night Strider profile. Some of the dialogues in this chapter are flashbacks of Uchiha Itachi's dialogues from Manga 220-224,

Taijutsu moves were a pain to describe, by the way. All author's notes regarding this fiction's characters, their motivations and abilities are in my blog (link is in my FFN profile), under the tag 'author's notes'. And Hinata's new jutsu is based on martial arts in the real world (Dim Mak Pressure Points). I somewhat integrated its use with chakra to relate it to Jyuuken. Hinata's version is more polished (in my opinion) than _Hakke Hasangeki / Hakke Kushou_ that Hiashi and Neji use in canon. Nonetheless, _Dim Mak _is rumored to be just a myth because the usage in real world hasn't been proven to be effective, according to some.

I'm calling for criticism. This will help me plan the next chapter if I know what you expect, help me write better and perhaps motivate me to update faster. You can suggest stuff for me too. I'm also claiming Jaggarte's second child. :)) Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. R&R and thanks.


	7. Chapter Six: Memory

**Chapter 6 **- _Memory_

It seems like you're still enjoying these private shows, Yoshizaku," Daisuke observed, as he approached a man who was sitting on a delicately crafted bamboo chair; his elbows resting on a round wooden table. At hearing the former's voice, the man looked at his counterpart, savoring the last drop of saké from his glass, tilting his head back.

The room was reasonably dark, only lit with pale yellow lanterns and at the corners lush purple curtains adorned the walls.

The man looked at Daisuke irritably.

"I didn't expect to see your serious face here, at this hour." Yoshizaku responded, before asking for a saké refill from the waitress who was moving in between the tables and crowd—which was cheering on a woman who was dancing on stage with a Kunai firmly held in her hand. The Kimono she was wearing was the pattern of Chrysanthemums-bright yellow on beige. Her face was painted stark white and lips shiny red—the cosmetic reminiscent of a Kabuki actress. She moved gracefully on the small stage, the audiences were evidently entranced by the panache in her movements.

Though he was annoyed at his counterpart's tone, Daisuke decided to let it slide,"I wouldn't have come at three in the morning if we didn't have a pressing matter at hand," his eyes, however, were fixed on the woman on stage.

The drinking man, who was wearing a gray Hakama and black pants, seemed as though he was disinterested. His eyes were a little bloodshot, adding to the harsh mien. His short brown hair caught a glimmer of the light from the yellow lanterns, and his face grew a little solemn, "What is it?"

" The Hyuuga heiress. Banshi failed to capture her," Daisuke explained again, "seems the girl isn't as weak as she seemed."

The man's interest was piqued, "suits Banshi then. She had the penchant of hating and underestimating ninjas with Kekkei Genkai," the man in the Hakama commented giggly, "ironic for her to lose to one."

"You don't have to be bitter; you have to understand her a little. If I remember correctly, her whole family was killed by ninjas with Kekkei Genkai when she was a child," Daisuke said sonorously.

"That doesn't mean she needs to hold it against anyone with a bloodline," the man answered unconcernedly. "And that also means the rules of the organization have to be enacted. Banshi doesn't have a family. Since she failed her mission, she needs to die. You killed her already?"

Daisuke exhaled, "I didn't have to," took a chair and sat down, "the heiress killed her with her Kekkei Genkai."

There was silence between them for half a minute—as Yoshizaku seemed to be taking in the news. Only the melodious sound of Tonkori's strings being plucked by a man beside the stage to accompany the Kabuki dance was prominent in the silenced space where the crowd was too preoccupied with watching the show.

"When was this?"

"Yesterday late noon."

"How do you know that the Hyuuga heiress killed her?"

"From her corpse, it was apparent that she suffered from grave internal injuries. I perceived that some of her vital blood vessels burst, which caused major hemorrhage that led to her death. From what I gathered, only a Hyuuga is capable of inflicting that type of injury, or in some isolated cases, medical ninjas with explicit knowledge on the human physiology and pressure points."

Yoshizaku mused for a few seconds and chuckled before commenting, "Banshi, lost to a little girl," each of his words meshed with a sense of sardonicism that tugged a mirthful smirk on his face.

"It shouldn't be surprising. Based on history—according to Shigai-sama—Hyuuga is among the oldest Shinobi clans, and their Taijutsu is among the most perfected and deleterious. Anyway, Banshi had always been good with assassinations; she never caught a target alive. She lived up to the name Banshi, after all." Daisuke explicated, "Still, knowing her, I don't think she would have regretted anything."

"So, you're telling me you're here because you want me to patch up for her failure?"

"With your ability, I would think you are able to capture the Hyuuga heiress and sidetrack her bodyguards."

"My Kekkei Genkai has never failed me. I'll do it, but I need information on her whereabouts in this town."

"She will be in the Tenka inn when she arrives. The problem is Kakashi of the Sharingan is her squad leader. And with them, two other Konoha-nin with tracking abilities—one is an Aburame and another is Inuzuka."

"Well, it's been a while, since I did something challenging," Yoshizaku admitted, beginning to enjoy his hot sake again. "The Aburame may be a little hard to deal with, speaking from experience."

"I have confidence that you can handle him. I'll distract Kakashi while you go for the heiress and get rid of the boys."

"I don't like being interrupted, but maybe that's for the better. Though Kakashi is powerful, especially with Sharingan in his possession, I like to think we can surprise Shigai sama with both Byakugan and Sharingan by the time this mission is over—if we work together."

"I suppose." Daisuke answered. "I have to remind you still, to not go near that Hyuuga while she's strong enough to stand on both feet."

"Tell me everything you know about the Hyuuga again."

"Not much. Only that according to Shigai-sama, _their bloodline has something to do with the Sharingan,_ and the name of the style is gentle fist, but it is anything but gentle. Don't be deceived by its finesse," he said, pausing a while to look at the Kabuki actress on stage, "and from what I could examine from Banshi's corpse, it is safe to assume that each hit by their Taijutsu is laced with Chakra needle. Banshi died because of internal injuries, so no matter what, don't get yourself hit by her," he elucidated, and turned to look at the woman on stage again.

"I think I can do that," Yoshizaku answered, an acute smirk visible in his face.

"Remember, we have to have her eyes before we get the stone. You have plenty of time until then to figure out how to handle the boys," Daisuke explained again, "Good luck, Yoshizaku,"

"Save it. You'll need luck the most. It's Kakashi you're going to face," he reminded, before drinking the remaining Sake in his cup.

Daisuke's lips arched a little, "I guess you're right," as he turned his eyes to look at the Kabuki actress again,_ "looks like it's time to get serious."_

* * *

Members of Team Kakashi were rushing on their way to Iwa the next morning, with the first break of daylight in the sky. The trees were looming contours that greeted them further into the forests' depth as they darted toward their destination. Almost like automatons, the four-man-cell moved in the dawn—specters in the shadows— shooting and propelling their feet with the control of chakra onto and from shaky branches.

It was a cold morning; the dews dropped onto the land as they moved about like dancers in the dark—but the Ninjas were silent, only the slow susurrus of Shino's bugs was audible inside the hazy atmosphere like a mystical hymn of the forest.

The event yesterday seemed to have changed everyone's mood: they all seemed like they were miles away—except for Kakashi—who was now even more heedful than before—of the petite girl whom he hardly paid attention to before she became a part of his team.

Unintentionally, his eye caught a glimpse of her.

The copy-nin watched and contemplated the lavender-jacketed girl in silence as she was leaping in front of him with her teammates—unaware of his scrutiny.

Images of the small girl who could not contain her blood from smearing her mouth in the third preliminary stage of the Chuunin exam as she fought her genius cousin—who Kakashi himself would consider the strongest in Taijutsu in the Chuunin exams—manifested itself. The Chuunin exam stadium was a place in a deep corner of his mind he revisited: he remembered the visible and quiet kind of strength that fluoresced in her waxen eyes when she trembled as she looked up at her contestant in her fallen state.

_'I have seen many things with the Byakugan. You're just acting strong, deep inside you just want to run away from here.'_

That instant he reckoned she must have felt small and insignificant as her fear was recited by Neji before her and the crowd, but all Kakashi knew was—right at that moment—he wanted her finally to achieve her strength from that resolve: to cross her limit in order to acquire something worth dying for—even though she did not have the upper hand, even when life was the biggest stake.

_'I...just wanted to change myself….do it myself…'_

He looked again at the way her midnight hair trailed silk-like behind her, remembering how it felt against the cloth of his mask last night—remembering her voice and the words that pierced slickly into his defenses.

After what she told him, he noticed and felt the air about her more distinctly now.

_'That is not true, Neji nii-san. Because I can see it, it's not me at all. I can see...that the person lost and suffering within the destiny of main and branch houses… is you.'_

He had always thought he had a keen sense in perceiving everything around him: it had helped him in his journeys in ways untellable: it would take thousands of nights, and he was afraid he would not survive long enough to tell these tales (not that he had anyone to tell these tales to). There were so many instances in his life that such ability had saved him and assisted him in accomplishing his Shinobi missions, thus; it became the first thing he told her the first time he approached the Chuunin—that she needed to be more aware of her surroundings.

_Never lose notice of everything around you._

But perhaps he was merely wrong? Someone who was not aware of her surroundings would not have been able to break free from Tsukiyomi, and it sure took some kind strength, a different kind of strength that enabled her to perceive something someone with a keen sense of perception like Kakashi himself could not notice.

_'Shouldn't you forgive yourself too?'_

Perhaps there was more to this girl than meets the eye.

_Perhaps she was more than just Hinata._

* * *

A new episode in his life had just begun.

Uchiha Sasuke made his calm strides through the open road as he walked out of the underground tunnel into the striking light. Today, three years had passed and it had seemed like it had been just a vague dream. Memories were coruscating in his head. They seemed as though they were telling him to stop and think. But each time he stopped and thought; he could only feel restlessness soaring in his heart, and a hideous inclination fumbling in his stomach.

_So he walked on._

The look on Yakushi Kabuto's face was priceless as Sasuke strode away impassively, but he knew better than to think that the medical-nin had the audacity to try anything against him—not after he had been successful in doing what anyone at one juncture deemed impracticable. He had trapped one of the famed Sannin, one of the most dangerous Shinobi alive to his own body before he could be transferred to become a receptacle of the latter.

There were sacrifices he had to make to arrive at this extent: the memories, the bonds, the love, everything he once considered precious; then again, he would go to any lengths to kill that certain man. That man came to Konoha three years ago to remind him of his purpose in living, of the purpose he was let living, when he was about to forget.

_'Why are you still so weak?'_

The eagle screeched when he looked up at the sky. Heat waved in the sandy road in front of him and rippled in the air. A lone lizard settled itself on a dry rock, eyeing him as he passed by, and images of that man slaughtering mother and father in his illusionary underworld was afire—searing as the sun-bleached sand of the desert around him.

_'Why are you still so weak?'_

His eyes narrowed at the hideous tightness he began to feel in his chest, but he advanced on.

Back then he was weakening, he would admit it and a way to weaken him was through his heart. What he had in Konoha was enfeebling him and was ingenuously making him forget, so naturally—he had to leave to become stronger. Nobody understood anything: not Naruto, not Kakashi and not Sakura. If to achieve this certain ambition meant he had to abandon them then there was no mistaking that he would, if he should die for it then that man would have to die with him.

He would honor the Uchiha by killing the man who annihilated them on that cursed night, and he had no qualm to throw away anything that would hinder him.

_Fucking traitor._

Sasuke lost his home way longer than the time he started to understand what home was, and when the thought drifted into his mind, the grief started to become unbearable and his feeble walls of sanity would threaten to crumble.

_'Well, I've seen a lot of people like you, and the fate of those who seek revenge is grim. It's tragic. You will end up suffering and hurting yourself even more.'_

But how does it get more torturous than this?

_'Even if you do succeed in getting revenge, the only thing that remains is emptiness.'_

But Kakashi never understood. Nobody ever did. Even emptiness was preferable to this hideous pain—his precious people were not taken away by someone he trusted, someone he idolized. He did not know the pain of being betrayed by someone he looked up to the most.

_What does he know?_

Back then, Sasuke was powerless. He was too weak to defend his parents, his clan, to defend himself. Now there was only one thing he had to do to quell this grief—this… anger—he had had years to prepare himself, so he could face_ the man who robbed away his home_. He had enough hatred; enough power to do it now and he had no intention of looking back.

Gripping the Tsuka of his katana firmly, grim tenaciousness solidified in his tunnel-black eyes as he established in his mind, that Uchiha Itachi would die by his hands, and Sasuke would not have it any other way.

* * *

Team Kakashi stopped at an open space that was surrounded by huge trees—having their break for lunch. There were a few logs settled on the ground: a perfect resting place for them to take their break because they had spent the entire morning moving toward Iwa.

Boxes of _bento_ that they packed and brought from Taki were carefully opened, and the two boys ate voraciously. Kakashi—always the man of self-control— took the time to eat slowly while raising his other hand to read the passages of Icha Icha Tactics. Hinata ate with them, but it was apparent that she was _absent_—the boys wondered if she even realized there was food being chewed in her mouth.

The first attempt to converse came from Kiba who cleared his throat, "Ah… we need to talk with Hinata about something… _in private_."

Understanding, the skin under Kakashi's eye furrowed as he took a bite of his Onigiri, "No worries, I'll eat on one of the logs. Do have your private conversation."

He stood up, walked to the side of the open space and sat on the log, having his lunch and reading Icha Icha still—seemingly unmindful of his three new students.

Kiba was a little hesitant as he looked at Hinata, and then he gathered enough courage to bring himself to talk to her.

"There's something we need to tell you, about why I and Shino left you to spar with Shino's _Kage Bunshin_ alone last week."

Hinata looked a little interested, but—her voice was meek as she spoke, "Yes?"

"We…" Kiba said, turning his head to look at Shino for a moment, before looking back at her, "… weren't chasing butterflies. I wasn't answering the call of nature."

Hinata's expression changed, "it's okay. Just tell me…"

"I hope Hinata won't be mad at us once Hinata learns the truth…" Shino interjected, as he put his Bento box to rest on the mat, and fixed the position of his goggles.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was deep in solitariness as he stood on a stem, concealing himself behind a tree trunk—watching. The location he had chosen to keep himself hidden was ideal because it was against the direction of the blowing wind, it would prevent his scent from permeating the Inuzuka's olfactory and from himself to be discovered. His little trick had proven to be fruitful because the boy had not picked up his scent heretofore.

He was aware that following a cell of trackers in this mission was not an easy task, but there was a challenge in dealing with hardship, his goal to overcome it— that kept himself going—something he had grown used to since he left Konoha behind.

Within these seconds, memories of these missions: the espionages, the assassinations, the interceptions, the dangerous escapades and the destructions began to surface, and an uninvited sense of dull pain began to throb in the core of his head.

Perspiration beaded on his forehead, and his expression tightened as he squeezed his eyes shut: the illness started to assault again, bringing with it all sorts of voices from the past.

_'Our clan protected the order of this village from a long time ago. Our insignia is also a mark of our honorable clan. That's why they put the house symbol as the emblem of this place.'_

The evocation scorched in his skull: his breaths quickened, and blood seemed to rush to his head at once. His whole body began to feel like it was being stabbed with pieces of sharp blades. His fingers shuddered, as he gripped them painfully on the tree trunk to maintain balance.

_'You're the backbone that connects this family to the village. You have to be a useful connection.'_

His knees weakened and memory of moonlit blood rivulets—shiny red silk trailing on the ground of the Uchiha district started to distort in his mind.

_'Shinobi usually live as hated people, because they're said to be a problem.'_

He made every effort there was to not hiss, lest his locality be revealed to the Konoha-nin, but at that moment his feet could no longer sustain the weight of his body—the weight of his memory. Quickly he took out something from under his sleeve, and put it into his mouth before gulping it. His knees fell on the stem and tightly clutching his katana, he pressed the tip of the sheath onto the stem to regain balance, trying to focus.

_'To have strength, means you become isolated, become arrogant. Although at first, you only sought what you dreamed of...'_

Sasuke.

_'Dad's always going on about you all the time.'_

He exhaled silently, his breaths ragged and difficult.

_'When I grow up, I'll join the police force too!'_

Sasuke.

_'I have lived for this! I have lived to kill you!'_

A bland smile unaccountably formed itself on his lips.

_I will live… to be killed by you_…

He finally sat on the stem, pressing his back hard against the trunk, as the pain began to wane. Strength returned to him; the memory ebbed away. Leaning close to the trunk, he tried to repossess the foundation of his existence, as he inclined his head, and watched the Hyuuga from the corner of his eye as he hid behind the trunk.

The sight of her mixed up: he could not see her clearly at first—only tripled vague shapes could be made out before they united to form her figure—as she sat between her teammates. Itachi was not sure what brought her to him in this course of intertwining fates—but as he continued to watch it was becoming clear that she resembled _her_ so much that he wanted to laugh at the irony.

He veered his sight and watched Kakashi read his book while eating on the log. He then turned to look at the Hyuuga again.

_With blood-dripping katana in hand, he stood the stillest and stared at the exanimate black eyes of the girl whose throat was sliced open. The forest was breezy and dead calm, the leaves were clattering and the birds were humming as water flowed and caressed his feet._

_She lay in death on the surface of the river, the crystal waters were the coffin that washed over her pale, clean face as her long hair danced to the tune of sloshing water—black ribbon fluttering over the neck that continued to shed the dark red tears._

_He took a step forward, toward the crimson pool and listened to the sound of water as it sprinkled lightly, his movements heavy and slow. It seemed like it took an eternity when he neared her body: the fresh ichor was already seeping into the fabric of his pants like paint when he knelt beside her._

_He moved his hand to her. With fingers tremblingly wrapped around her head-he lifted her withered body and clasped her into his embrace—water dripped and squeezed onto his tightened arms._

_He realized it did nothing to fill the sense of hollowness that began to lodge in his heart._

She intrigued him so; his mind was filled with thoughts of her. Itachi was about to proceed with his plan when his ring received a signal.

* * *

Hinata was silent, but calm when the whole story was told by her teammates. Both of them were waiting for her to say something—as if biding their time for their punishment—but Hinata remained Hinata: she was willing to let go.

"Shino-kun and Kiba-kun should have told me from the beginning, because we are friends. I understand that you want to protect me, but if we can't trust each other... Shino-kun and Kiba-kun are no better than strangers to me..."

Kiba gulped, as if to swallow the pang of guilt that emerged in his chest from Hinata's words.

"Yeah, Hinata...We're really sorry. We promise such will never happen again..." Kiba said, rubbing his hair with his hands guiltily as his words were uttered.

"We thought it was what was best for you. Apparently we were wrong. We protect each other, while being honest to one another. After all, that is what teamwork means..." Shino added in the sleek voice of his, "Though I am not going to deny, still, that I was impressed with what Hinata did to that woman. Hinata must promise not to do such to us in training."

"Well, yeah, just... Don't _kill_ us, 'Kay?"

Hinata felt her eyes water, "O-Of course not! Shino-kun and Kiba-kun are my best friends in the world," she said, before nearing them both and curling her hands around both their necks—holding them in an embrace. "I wouldn't do such a thing...I wouldn't even be able to..."

"We wouldn't have been able to forgive ourselves if you died because of our selfish decision," Kiba added, a little sheepish as he was not used to being hugged by anyone, "err...Hinata, now that we've reached an understanding, you might as well not hug us too tightly 'because we can't breathe..."

Akamaru barked excitedly, and the three of them fell onto the mat like a domino block when the white dog decided to join the group-hug to show its approval by jumping at them.

* * *

Kakashi only looked at Shino, Kiba and Hinata with his arms crossed and a smile formed beneath his mask as he sat on the log—the noon wind stroked the five of them in the middle of the verdant forest, before the expression beneath his mask changed.

_My own team… I couldn't keep them together._

_"My dream is to surpass the Hokage, and then have the village acknowledge my existence!"_

His focus was to keep Sasuke in the village, and in doing so he neglected Sensei's son, neglected Sakura who probably needed the most instruction.

_"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and there are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything, and I can't really call it a dream, but I have an ambition: the resurrection of my clan… and to kill a certain man." _

Somehow he knew Sasuke would abandon the village in his pursuit of power to avenge his parents and clan, so he tried to provide that_ power_ to keep the boy in the village as long as he could. He had hoped with the drift of time: the bond they had together as a team, and the care Sasuke had shown towards Naruto and Sakura—would make the young Uchiha forget his revenge. Kakashi did not particularly know if he could have done any better, but at the time, he thought it was what was best. In his mind, Sasuke staying in Konoha was what would have made both Naruto and Sakura happy.

_Maybe… maybe I wish I'd done things differently,_ he acknowledged. His mind kept wandering off to places he would rather forget. But Hinata was right—_guilt was stealing away his life._ He could escape into Icha Icha any time he wanted to, but at the end of the day, after everything was said and done, there was only himself and the merciless nights: _it was he himself that he could not escape from_.

Now he had to make amends. Kakashi decided that if he survived this mission with Shino, Kiba and Hinata, he would meet both Naruto and Sakura the first hour he was back in Konoha: _there was something important he needed to do_.

* * *

Deva Pain sat on the granite tongue of a large head statue and mused; the noon breeze was nuzzling his vermillion hair and flapping his black robe in the air. The larks were making their rounds as usual, he observed, flying around the city of piled steel pipes before passing by just above his head.

Here, he was always listening to the sound of the breeze: the sensation of peace had been always transient but for now he would have to be contented with what he had—_for a long period of peace was coming, he was working on it._

After a few moments, his thought shifted back to Uchiha Itachi_. _

_Leaving his assigned task is not something he does often;_ he realized and wondered, as Itachi was one of his most valued underlings, '_in_ _fact, he has never done it before.'_

He rubbed his knuckles against his chin gently, looked far down below, and noticed a tiny brown dog was searching for food in the heaps of trash and piles of rusted metal grates accumulated at the edge of an asphalt space, before making a hand seal, "_Shu_."

His consciousness brought him to a darkened cave, and Itachi's glowing, auroral shape appeared standing on the right ring finger of the right hand statue in their common Akatsuki meeting place.

Deva barely wasted his time, "Do you have any explanations as to why you left your task to watch the border with Tobi?"

Expression could hardly be made out from the face of the colorful shape of Itachi, the glow from their bodies irradiated the blackened cave. He was silenced awhile, before informing, "I've found something that might cure the illness I've told you about."

"The one that has been affecting you in the past years?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…" Deva seemed to ponder again, "You've never done anything like this—and finding a cure for your illness would be good for the Akatsuki in the long run."

Itachi's eyes were sharp, though the quick mind behind them seemed to have dulled through the years with the Akatsuki—unlike how Deva once remembered them, "However, I must remind you to exercise caution. After what happened to Hidan and Kakuzu, the countries are doing everything in their power to curb our activities. You will be needed for the capture of the _Yonbi_ sometime soon, and when the time comes, _that_ will take priority. You will have to postpone the pursuit of the cure until we are finished with the Yonbi and its sealing process."

"I understand."

"_Dismiss."_

His consciousness was back to the body on the breezy platform again. At such height: he felt like he could take on the world and conquer it—it would be restored of the irenic freedom it had long deserved. He then stood up, watched the building of steel pipes that stood majestically in the midst of the wet air in front of him, before jumping and descending steeply onto the asphalt space far down below. The tiny puppy he had been observing was startled at his appearance, but it did not run away. A tiny smile emerged on Deva's lips, liking the fact that the dog knew its ally by instinct. He neared the puppy and placed a piece of bread on the ground in front of it. The puppy barked in joy, and began munching the bread ravenously: it seemed like it had been deprived of food for days.

_'One day, my friend, you will have all the food you need and you won't have to suffer anymore.'_

He then leaped highly and stepped onto his platform again; standing and letting the flurry of air brush his body. In the distance, ragged mountain apexes soared above the noon cloud like tombstones in a hazy necropolis with the sun shining brightly beyond: it held the promise of an eventful day before the dawn of a new era.

He smiled again.

_'One fateful day…'_

* * *

The moment Itachi's cognizance returned to the body in the forest, Kakashi and his team were nowhere to be seen, but it was inconsequential. They could not have traveled too far from him, judging by the position of the sun in the sky before and after his meeting with the Leader. Unbroken jungle stared back at him, giving no indications as to the path she and the rest of the group had taken.

He looked up and saw crows drifting in the air. He closed his eyes and paid attention to them, they were all pointing him in one direction. He would have to trust them: his old friends—they had led him to many people and places in his life—and they would continue to track for him as long as he needed them to. His sight might have deteriorated because of the illness he was suffering from, but the benefit of it was—his other senses had pleasantly heightened—the messages sent by the crows seemed to be less convoluted these days. It used to be harder to tell what one crow was saying from the other each time they gathered above him.

If there was anything important the time he served in ANBU had taught him was how vital sufficient information was to pull off missions and Shinobi must use any tools necessary to gain it.

He felt the wind whistle around him, and after making sure that he was traveling against the blowing wind, he restarted his expedition—leaping from trees to trees. The light was growing faint, crafting new silhouettes and dark blotches around the forest. Sunshine glistered from tree hollows. The wind howled between indistinct trunks, carrying the sweetish smell of sandalwood to his nostrils. He looked at the forest floor; vines slithered across the ground like snakes, in the hunt of the pool of lukewarm water about a hundred feet to his right—all this information was noted and processed by the raven-haired Akatsuki agent carefully.

It would take some time to finally unravel the potential of the Byakugan and to understand what relation it had with the Sharingan_, _but he had managed to buy some time to see to this personal mission of his.

_His only enemy this time was his revenant illness._

* * *

"He was acting rather strange, wasn't he?"

_"I've always thought he was a strange person."_

"I wonder what he was up to too. Tobi is going to be very interested if we tell him what we saw. Itachi was once a Konoha ANBU, and I've been understood that Kakashi was once too."

_"You're suspecting that he is forming an alliance with Konoha now? You're jumping to conclusion. He kept his distance from them stealthily. This is more likely an interception mission than anything—and Itachi looked like he was about to attack them at one moment, but something stopped him."_

"Ah, but I took some time to get close and listened to those Konoha brats when they were conversing—there being nothing noteworthy of interception about the topic of their conversation. And if I am not mistaken, the girl with them is a Hyuuga."

_"There is no doubt that the girl possessed the white eyes. Whatever this mission is, Itachi is constantly exposing himself to danger of being discovered by her. You still think that Itachi is trying to inform the Konoha ninja about the Akatsuki?"_

"I would like to think so, dramatic, wouldn't it be?"

_"Except that it makes no sense. This is the guy who massacred his entire clan in Konoha, including his parents before joining us."_

"Yep, everyone—excluding his little brother. I heard that his brat of a brother is training with Orochimaru now. Do you have everything recorded?"

_"Yes. I think for now we retreat, inform Tobi and wait for new instruction."_

"Good. We can leave this place now. The mosquitoes here are killing me."

_"May as well wait another fifteen minutes."_

"Why?"

_"There's a gazelle nearing this spot."_

"Ah, we shall wait then. I haven't tasted gazelle in five years."

* * *

Tbc.

**AN:** _This was a short chapter; I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Anyhow, thanks to those who waited patiently for the update. I'm not abandoning this story, though this chapter felt lackluster to me—hopefully next chapter things will pick up again, and I'll try to take at most two months for the next update. Thanks to **ChocoLatte, Siyrean, Jaggarte, Wolf,** and everyone at the KakaHina FC in Narutofan forums for their support to the pairing and story, and everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert. I love reading everything you say about this story, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're not giving up on me. I must say that the support right now is the reason I'm continuing, so keep supporting. Thanks._


End file.
